


IN HER FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Sam's Daughter Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is the sequel to Awaking The Sleeping Monster. Nearly five years has past since Sam and Jess were kidnapped by demons.  Jess lost her life and Sam sought revenge. Deanna is starting school, but is she going to be safe? Could someone be after her because she is Sam's daughter? The Winchester men and Bobby will stop at nothing to keep her safe. OC characters.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my dear readers. Let us begin another journey in the lives of the Winchesters in an AU I created for them. About five years has past since the death of Jessica and Dean moved Sam and his daughter to Sioux Falls. I hope I can entertain you with my creation. Comments are welcome. NC

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and this is my own creation. 

 

Chapter 1

 

Soft fluffy clouds drifted slowly across the sun as two adults and one child strolled through the forest enjoying the last warm days of summer. Fall was just around the corner and some of the trees were already starting to show their brilliant colors. A soft breeze rustled through the tops of the trees causing random leaves to drop from the limbs and float slowly down to the ground. Fall was spreading across the land as Mother Nature ushered the season in with all her glory. Birds were chirping and singing and squirrels were chattering around them complaining at the intrusion of these humans as they gathered food for the coming winter. The child skipped ahead of the two brothers knowing the way and wanting to get there faster than they were moving. Neither brother bothered to call her back knowing she would be safe and wanting to give her some time alone with her Momma.

“Hi Momma.” Deanna whispered as she knelt down beside her mother’s grave and plucking the leaves from the rocks that covered it. “Guess what? I get to start school in a few weeks. I'm going into second grade and skipping first. Daddy said I get my smarts from you, but Uncle Dee said Daddy was being modest that he was super smart too. Daddy said I was going to like it and I would make friends and Uncle Dee said I was already smarter than the other kids.” Deanna continued to talk to her Mom’s grave as she cleared the leaves. “Daddy said we were going shopping for some school clothes and some new sneakers and school supplies. Uncle Dee took me fishing last week and I caught a bigger fish than he did.” she giggled sitting back and looking across from the grave toward the tree line nearby. Something out of place caught her attention and she stood for a better view.

Movement among the trees had her pausing and her curiosity led her to go check it out. She stepped into the coolness of the forest and just caught a glimpse of someone stepping behind some trees. “Hello?” she called waiting for an answer as she moved closer. “Are you lost?” Deanna stopped when she saw a man standing behind the tree dressed in a suit and wearing a trench coat. She thought that was strange dress for out here in the forest. “Hi.” she greeted him but kept well out of his reach. Dean had started teaching her how to defend herself as soon as she could walk. He wanted to be sure she was prepared for whatever the future threw at her. 

“How is it you see me child?” the man asked tilting his head slightly to look at the child more closely. He could see the power within her that had not been touched and wondered if anyone knew just how special she was. He stared intently at her and could see the wisdom in her young eyes as she processed the situation. The child was not your typical five year old and now he understood why she must be protected.

“Why shouldn’t I see you? I saw you watching me. I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, my Daddy taught me that.” 

“My name is Castiel, so we aren‘t strangers now. But you should listen to what your father tells you, some humans are bad and you should be wary of them.”

“That’s a funny name, Cas-ta-el. Why are you out here at my Momma’s grave? No one comes out here but me, Daddy and Uncle Dee. Is it ok if I call you Cas, it‘s much easier. I don‘t remember her because I was a baby when she died, but Daddy's told me about her....” the five year old rattled on.

“I don’t see any harm in you calling me Cas. Actually I was sent down here to watch over you. I know she misses you.” 

“Watch over me? Why? Do you know my Daddy or Uncle Dee? They take real good care of me, so do Papa Bobby and Grandpa. ” 

“I know of your Daddy and uncle but I’ve never met them. You see your Momma wanted you to be kept safe so she begged Heaven to have someone come down to watch over you since they couldn't allow her do it and I was given that task.” 

“My Daddy said Momma’s in Heaven with the angels, are you an angel? Have you seen my Momma in Heaven? Is she happy up there? ” she asked her voice getting excited at the prospect and then frowning in puzzlement. 

“Yes, I am an angel of the Lord.”

“But you don’t look like an angel.” she said solemnly staring at him in earnest. 

“How are we supposed to look?”

“Well...They wear long white robes and have wings and a halo.” she explained looking at his clothes with a critical eye.

“I do have the wings part.” Castiel told her standing tall as he unfolded the large, golden, yellowish wings out before her. They spread out behind him in all their glory, glinting brightly in the rays of the sun.

“Wow! They are huge and so pretty! Can I touch them?” she asked stepping closer to see them, her fear gone now. She was enthralled by their beauty and mystical appearance only as a child could be. "Can you really fly with them?"

“Of course.” he replied letting them dip low enough for Deanna to feel the softness of the feathers as they tickled her face making her giggle. "And yes I can fly with them." Before he folded them up, Castiel plucked one of the smallest feathers near his body, and then let them vanish. He squatted down to be on her level and held the feather out to her. “If you will let me, I will use this feather to protect you.” he told her letting her see it. After Deanna nodded yes, Castiel took her small arm and laid the feather on her bicep then covered it with his other hand. “This might sting for a moment.” he said as he concentrated his grace to his hand. A soft, warm glow emitted around it as the feather vanished into her skin. Deanna watched all this in wonder and didn’t even flinch as her arm grew warm and prickly for a moment and stopped. She examined her arm when he removed his hand and saw only the barest hint of the feather’s impression. “You now have a small piece of my grace in you that will protect you from those who might try to harm you. If you need me, all you have to do is pray for me. I will be nearby, just remember no one else can see me unless I allow it.”

“Really? Am I in danger? Should I tell my Daddy?" Deanna questioned a serious note to her voice.

"I don't know that you are child, but since I can not be by your side all the time my grace will ward you some protection. I don't want to alarm your father, so it is best you not speak of this."

"Can we talk again? I like talking to you.” she asked absently touching her arm gently where the feather was. She couldn’t really feel it except it felt slightly warm to her touch.

“Yes if you wish, but I think you should head back now, your father will be looking for you.” Castiel told Deanna when he felt the present of the other two humans nearby. "It would be wise not to inform your father or uncle about me, I fear they wouldn't understand."

“I wish we had more time.” she said sadly looking back the way she came. "I won't tell, can you tell Momma I love her?"

"Of course little one, now go back the way you came." Castiel encouraged the child watching as she turned and headed back into the woods. He stayed close until she was at the clearing and then disappeared with a slight ruffle of feathers and disturbance of air.

spn

“You heard from Dad?” Sam asked his brother as they slowed their pace so Deanna could have time at the grave by herself.

“Yeah, he called said they should have the hunt wrapped up in a few days.” Dean replied as he gave the surrounding area a hunter’s sweep. “He’s gonna do his best to be back right before Deanna starts school.”

“Good, I’m sure Deanna will expect him to be here.”

“You know he can’t say no to her. Hell, he spoils her worse than I do.” Dean chuckled amazed at the change in their father once Sam and Deanna came to live with them. 

Sam had disappeared from Stanford University with his girlfriend, Jessica, after getting visions of her dying. He was afraid to stay for fear of her dying like in his vision. They had gotten married and Deanna came along. Unfortunately, they were found by demons and kidnapped. The couple Sam was renting from called Dean and he ended up taking Deanna with him to Bobby’s and they started their search for Sam and Jessica. The demons woke up the powers Sam possessed but Jessica was killed before he could save her which sent Sam on a hunt for revenge against the two demons he held responsible, Brady and Azazel. With Dean’s help, the two demons were killed but Sam was almost lost in the process. Dean convinced Sam to come stay at Bobby’s so he would have help raising Deanna. He refused to allow Sam to start back hunting since he now had a daughter who needed her Daddy, but Sam did help Bobby with research and whatever else he could do to help. He kept in shape and had gone on an occasional hunt with Dean when their Dad was busy and couldn't back him up. Dean made sure he stayed safe during the hunts. He also found work with a research firm that allowed him to work from home and to contribute money into the pot for expenses. 

It didn’t take baby Deanna long to have all the males in the house wrapped around her little finger, though you would never know it being around her. She was a well behaved, bright, happy child who loved her family very much and showed no signs of being spoiled. They all saw how smart she was at an early age. Dean always said she was a twenty year old in a five year old body. Since Dean, Bobby and their father still hunted, Sam didn’t hide the supernatural from her and when she was able to understand told her about the real monsters that were out there in the world. He didn't want her to become a hunter by any means, but he didn't want her to be caught off guard by it either. She took it all in stride and wanted to know more. One thing was certain, she was a Winchester.

“It’s amazing she’s as well adjusted as she is.” Sam commented thinking about their past. He loved his daughter very much and would do anything to keep her safe.

“Dad said Tom and Jeff were right about it being more than one and it was a good thing they called him. He said they would of probably gotten themselves killed trying to do it themselves.”

“I‘m sure Dad was happy to go. I know how antsy he gets if he‘s in one place too long. I‘m just glad he‘s cutting back some on hunting.” Sam told his brother as they stepped into the small clearing where he had buried his wife. His eyes swept the clearing looking for his daughter but didn’t see her anywhere.

“It‘s like he‘s a different person since your daughter came into the picture.” Dean teased looking toward his brother who had stopped walking and was frowning in concern. He followed his gaze and realized Deanna wasn’t in the clearing.

“Deanna!” Sam called stepping toward the grave and seeing that leaves had been cleaned off part of the rocks. 

“Where’d she go?” Dean asked walking quickly around the edge of the forest looking for his niece. “Hey Ladybug you playing hide and seek?” he called out.

spn

Deanna turned toward the voices before looking back at Castiel. 

“You should go, they’re worried about you.” Castiel told her seeing she was safe and disappeared.

“Ok, bye.” she said turning to run back toward the clearing. “I’m here Daddy!”

“Deanna, you know better than to go into the woods on your own, you could of gotten hurt.” Sam scolded her when she stepped out from among the trees.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I thought I saw something and wanted to see what it was.” she apologized giving him her best pathetic look. 

Dean smirked knowing that look and that Sam would cave because he couldn’t help himself. Deanna had learned quickly what worked and what didn’t work on her father, but she got it honestly. Sam had been the same way with Dean growing up and he was getting payback. 

“What did you think you saw?” Dean asked her.

“Maybe a deer, I’m not sure.” she said with a shrug looking away as she talked. 

Dean pursed his lips knowing she wasn’t telling him everything. He had had enough experience with Sam trying to lie to him when he was young to spot it in Sam’s daughter. He wasn’t sure what she could be hiding but didn’t press the issue. He knew Deanna was much smarter than most five year olds since she proved it all the time. He figured she would say something when she was ready.

“I’m not mad at you; I was just worried about you. Come on let’s finish clearing the leaves and we’ll put up the cross.” Sam told his daughter as he squatted down to toss leaves off the rocks on top of the grave. “Did you have a nice chat with your Mom?”

“Yes, I told her about school and that we were going shopping.” Deanna said squatting to help pluck the remaining leaves off.

“That’s nice.” Sam commented. “Hello my love...” he whispered a look of sadness and grief playing across his face. 

spn

Dean stepped to a shade tree and leaned against it giving his niece and brother time to talk to Jess. He never got to know or even meet Jessica, Sam’s wife, but from what Sam told him she was a very special person. He watched as Sam took the cross he had made and positioned it at the head of the grave to pound into the ground. He stepped back and hugged his daughter to his side as they gazed at it. 

“Hey Ladybug what say we start back, give your Dad some time alone?” Dean called to her after he saw they were done. 

“Ok Uncle Dee.” Deanna said before leaning over and hugging the rocks and planting a small kiss on a pure white stone near the top of the grave. That was a special stone Deanna had found when she was three and wanted to bring it to put on the grave. “I love you Momma.” she whispered. She got up and skipped to him taking his hand.

Dean nodded to Sam before turning and walking back down the small trail leaving Sam alone at the grave. He wiped his eyes before Deanna saw his tears that threatened to leak from them. Every time they made the trek here these emotions surfaced in him. Dean knew even after all this time Sam still mourned deeply for his wife and Dean could feel all of them when he opened himself up and allowed it.

“Can you believe how much she’s grown my love?” Sam whispered watching the two until they disappeared from sight. “She reminds me more of you each day. You would be so proud of her, Deanna's growing into her own little person with so much life and love and happiness about her. I wish you were here with us Jess, I miss you so much...” Sam said, his voice cracking and tears filling his eyes as he sobbed softly. It didn’t matter how much time passed, the pain and sorrow was still there. The only thing that kept him going was Deanna and her love. “I show her your pictures and tell her about you so she will know you. Would you believe she’s starting school? She’s going into the second grade, skipping first ‘cause she’s so advanced. They were shocked when she tested off the scale and when she started speaking in Latin, no one knew what to say. Guess she's the first child that's ever done that." he chuckled. "I'm gonna look into a gifted program for her so she can grow and reach her full potential. I know you’re watching over us. It seems like I can feel you beside me sometimes.” Sam said smiling as he looked up to the sky. “Guess I better go, we’ll be back my love. I’m sure Deanna will have a lot to tell you about school by then. I love you so much.” Sam wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and turned from the grave to head back the way Dean and Deanna had gone.

spn

“So Ladybug, you have a good visit with your Mom?” Dean asked Deanna as they made their way back to where the Impala was parked.

“I did. I like coming to see her even thought it makes Daddy sad. I know he feels closer to her when we visit.” she said not realizing how grown up she sounded. “He still misses her so much.”

Dean looked down at the top of his niece’s head wondering how she got to be so wise for one so young. Deanna could pick up on Sam’s emotions almost as quickly as Dean did. For that matter, Deanna seemed in tune with those around her, especially her family. She surprised him every time he turned around with some knowledgeable remark or action or just being herself. She was a warm, loving, bright, shining light in a world full of darkness. She had a carefree, inquisitive spirit of a child always wanting to know more about everything life had to offer. 

One thing was sure, she was Sam’s daughter. He could see Sam in her in so many ways it was spooky at times. Watching them together was like watching a mini Sam with her gestures, facial expressions, actions and her intelligence. Way back in the back corner of Dean’s mind there was that tiny, little question that he would not voice because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know was, Did she possess any of Sam’s abilities? He could swear there were times she could read his mind, but he chalked it up for being a Winchester and the bond that they had. 

“I know sweetheart, I know.” Dean said sadly knowing that he would have to deal with a depressed Sam for a few days. He always got down and depressed after these trips, but he did his best to hide it from Deanna. Of course that wasn’t the case with Dean who could read his many moods and knew what he was thinking before he did. He did his best to get him through these times without too much backwash.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who have takem the time to read my story. This chapter is a slow one as we build up to the main event. I want to show some family time for them and how I think raising Sam's daughter might be for all of them. I do like to know your thoughts, please comment.

 

"Daddy! Daddy I'm ready!" Deanna cried as she tried to run down the stairs to find her father.

"Whoa there Ladybug, you're gonna fall." Dean cautioned her as he grabbed his niece just as she tripped at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't need ya starting to school with a broken arm or leg."

"Inside voice Deanna, remember your manners." Sam told his daughter as he strolled from the kitchen.

"Yes sir." she said as Dean set her back onto her feet. "I'm sorry." 

"What's all the ruckus 'bout out here?" Bobby growled as he stepped from his office.

"Papa Bobby, Daddy's taking me to get school clothes and we need to get the things on the list." Deanna told him running over to hug his legs. "Remember? I start school in four days."

"That's right, I plume forgot." Bobby teased her ruffling her blonde hair and patting her head.

"Here ya go, take care of my Baby." Dean told Sam tossing the keys toward him.

"Thanks." Sam replied catching them in midair. 

"Don't worry Uncle Dee, I'll make sure Daddy doesn't hit anything like last time." Deanna said innocently only to have her Daddy look at her in shock.

"And when was this?" Dean asked giving Sam the evil eye as he crossed his arms over his chest and standing tall.

"Wh-h...I...It...Deanna!..." Sam sputtered staring first at Deanna and then at Dean not able to get the words out. 

"Daddy are you ok?" Deanna asked when she saw his face getting red and he seemed to be choking. 

"I'm fine." Sam finally gasped, coughing and clearing his throat. "Honest Dean, it was nothing, just a tap. Didn't even dent it and I buffed it out when we got back." 

"Well you're gonna show me this nothing, before you leave." Dean grumbled heading for the front door.

"That was suppose to be our little secret sweetheart." Sam whispered to Deanna as he took her hand and followed Dean out.

"I forgot Daddy, I thought you told Uncle Dean." she answered looking down at her feet sadly, upset with herself.

"It's ok sweetheart, he'd of found out sooner or later. I'm not mad at you." Sam said giving her a crooked smile. "Let's go get you some school clothes if your uncle'll let us take the car now." 

"Ok Daddy. I'll give him my best begging look.” she suggested knowing her Uncle Dee couldn't say no to that.

“ You do that honey." Sam chuckled. "Would you like to have lunch in town afterwards?”

“Yes please!” she cried excitedly, looking up Sam with a sparkle in her eyes.

Sam didn’t know how he could love her any more, but when she looked at him with those trusting, bright eyes, his heart melted. He could see so much of Jess in her face now that she was getting older. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Jess and her personality was a mixture of both of them. She had a growth spurt a month ago and he could of sworn she grew four inches. From her last checkup, the doctor said she was above average in height and that she was a very healthy five year old.

spn

The Impala slowly made its way down Main Street looking for a parking spot between the two thrift stores in town. Sam had learned early on that he could buy Deanna good used clothes at a much cheaper price at these stores and get more for the money. He knew as fast as she would be growing that buying new clothes would be a waste since she would be outgrowing them so fast. As Deanna got older and could pick out her own clothes, it never bothered her wearing second hand clothes. Most of the time you couldn’t tell they were used. 

“Over there Daddy, that car’s pulling out.” Deanna pointed when she saw a car backing out.

“Thanks honey, it’s perfect, halfway between both stores.” Sam nodded signaling and slowing down so the car could pull on out. Sam eased the Impala into the parking space, being sure there was plenty of room on the one side where the other car was parked. He was glad it was an end space and only had to worry about one car dinging Dean’s Baby. “Wait on me Deanna.” he called to her as she hopped from the car.

“Yes Daddy.” she replied to him from the front of the car where she was waiting.

He had to remind Deanna sometimes that she wasn’t an adult yet and couldn’t do things by herself. She was very independent and had a stubborn streak that showed from time to time. He knew that was a Winchester trait, so she came by it honestly. Sam pulled himself from the car and locked it before joining her on the sidewalk. Deanna took Sam’s hand and started toward the first thrift store towing her Daddy along. He smiled down at her blonde head and her eagerness to get some new clothes. 

spn

Once they were in the store, Deanna let go of his hand and made a bee line toward the clothes that were her size. She began to look through the shorts and jeans first trying to find her size. Deanna was not a girl who went for the lace and frills. She didn’t even own a dress and that was fine with her. She was more comfortable in jeans and tee shirts than some fancy dress that didn't let you run and play for fear of messing it up. Being raised in a house full of men may have made her a tomboy at heart. She always wanted to dress like her Uncle Dee and looked for tee shirts and jeans like his.

“Hello Sam how are you?” Julie, the store owner asked. Sam had become a regular in the store since Deanna was small and became friends with the older woman.

“Hi Julie, we’re fine. Trying to get her ready for school.” Sam replied.

“My goodness she’s already starting school?” she exclaimed looking over to Deanna. “They do grow up so fast.”

“Tell me ‘bout it. She had a growth spurt and all her jeans are too short now.” 

“You know if they’re still in good shape you can bring them back in for store credit.” 

“Thanks Julie, I’ll get what she’s outgrown together and bring it by next time I’m this way.” 

“Daddy! I need help.” Deanna called to him.

“Coming honey.” Sam answered. “We’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“Take your time. I’ll check to see if I have anything that’s her size in the back. I had some new clothes just come in.”

“Thanks that’s kind of you.”

“If I remember right, no dresses.”

“Yep, you got it.” he told her before walking over to Deanna. “What is it Deanna?” 

“Can I wear shorts to school?”

“Yes and we need to get you some more jeans while we’re here.”

“Look at these, they’re short sets are they my size?” she asked holding up an outfit in each hand.

“Take one and go try it on to be sure.” he suggested looking at them. “Did you find any jeans you need to take and try on?”

“Yes, I found four pair.” she said gathering up the clothes in her arms and following Sam to a dressing room.

“Come out and let me see how they fit.” 

“Alright.” she said before disappearing into the room and pulling the curtain.

Sam waited patiently outside the dressing room while Deanna tried on the clothes. He glanced around the store at the other few customers shopping. He didn’t sense any danger from any of them and turned when Deanna stepped out with the shorts and matching top on. She held her arms out and turned slowly around, knowing the drill when trying on clothes. Sam checked the waist for fit and then the top to be sure it wasn’t too small or too short. This one had olive drape colored shorts and a top with a brown dog on it.

“Ok, these look good, go try on the jeans so we can check the fit.”

“Ok Daddy. I like this one.” she said smoothing down the shirt over her stomach.

“Me too.” he said letting the curtain fall back in place. She came back out with a pair of jeans on and stood patiently while Sam pulled on the waist and checked the length. “These look good, may have to roll them up one time but maybe you can wear them longer. Try the others to be sure.” She stepped back in the room and tried on three more pair. Sam decided two of them were ok but one was too short. They went back to the children clothes so Deanna could pick out some more short sets while Sam looked at the jeans. He found her a light weight jacket and a winter coat. Deanna ran across a couple of sweat shirts she added to her growing pile of clothes.

“So I found some long sleeved shirts and these jeans.” Julie said laying the clothes out for them to look at. 

“Thanks, Deanna do you like any of these?”

“Yes, these two are nice.” she told him picking out two of the long sleeved shirts.

“Alright, let’s go pay for these and we’ll check the other place out.” Sam told her as he helped gather up the clothes they had picked out. They made their way to the register and Julie rang them up. Sam gathered the bags that Deanna couldn’t carry and headed out planning on dropping them in the car before moving on to the other thrift store at the other end of Main Street. They picked up four more tee shirts and four more long sleeved shirts along with a couple pair of jean shorts. Sam also let her get some new used books to read. 

“Alright let’s head over to the department store and see about some new tennis shoes, socks, tank tops and undies. Then we‘ll look for the items on the list that you’ll need for class. You can pick out a backpack that you like too.”

“Daddy can we look at boots?” Deanna asked as she crawled into the Impala and buckled into her booster seat.

“Don’t see why not. If they don’t have any there, I think there’s a shoe store across the street.” he said cranking the Impala and backing out onto the street. He headed to the other side of town to the department store. He was glad they seemed to be finding everything she needed without much problem.

“Can we eat at McDonald’s?” 

“Yes if that’s where you want to eat at.”

“It is. I want chicken nuggets.”

“Let’s finish up our shopping then.”

“Daddy can we get Uncle Dee a pie for dessert tonight?”

“I’m sure he would love that.” Sam chuckled. That was just like his daughter to think of doing that for Dean. She did love her uncle and he loved her like she was his own daughter and in a sense she was. Deanna was doubly blessed with two dads and two grandfathers who loved her very much. Sam felt he was very lucky to have survived what he did and had been able to move on with the help of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was quiet as Dean made his way down the stairs. The days flew by quickly and it was only a couple days before Deanna would begin school. He thought he was more nervous than either Sam or Deanna about this next step in her life. He heard the steady tapping of keys and knew it was Sam working. He liked to get up early and get what he could done before taking care of Deanna. The enticing smell of coffee lured him to the kitchen for a cup. Dean glanced toward the screen door when he heard a familiar small voice and giggling coming from the deck. He strolled to the door and looked out to see his niece sitting in the swing with a sketch pad in her lap. Ever since she could hold a crayon Deanna would draw. Everyone was surprised at how talented she was. Dean cocked his head and watched her closely as she talked to the empty chair beside the swing. She showed the chair a couple of sketches from her pad and said something he couldn’t quiet hear before giggling again, only the way a child could. He had not seen her doing this before and wondered if she had an imaginary friend. He remembered Sam had one when he was young, but it didn’t last long. Now that he thought about it, Dean remembered passing her room and heard her carrying on a conversation with he thought her Dad, but when Dean went on downstairs he found Sam in the kitchen. He didn’t think much of it just figured she was playing make believe. Maybe he was wrong and there was more to it. He pushed the door open and stepped out onto the deck.

“What ya doing out here Ladybug?” Dean asked curiously.

“Nothing, just drawing.” she said closing her pad and looking away so he couldn’t see a guilty look on her face. 

“Who were ya talking to a second ago?” Dean questioned when Deanna froze for a moment and looked his way with wide eyes.

“No one.” she said casting her eyes back to the chair like she was looking at someone sitting there.

“Kind of sounded like it. Something you wanna tell me?” 

“No, Uncle Dee.”

“You know you can tell me anything.” Dean told her sitting down beside her on the swing. He knew Deanna was holding something back and wondered what she could be hiding. She was too young to be having secrets in her short life. “It’ll just be between you and me, your Dad doesn’t need to know.”

“I know Uncle Dee.” 

Dean could tell she wasn’t going to talk to him and didn’t want to push her possibly causing her to completely shut him out. He sighed softly and decided to ask Sam about it later.

“You had breakfast yet?” 

“I fixed some cereal.”

“How ‘bout I throw together some pancakes for us?” 

“Sure.” she said smiling up at him a look of relief on her face. 

“C’mon kiddo, you can help me make the batter.” he said giving her a brief hug.

“Can we put blueberries in some of them? Daddy might want some too, he hasn’t ate yet.” she told him taking his hand as they got up from the swing.

Dean couldn’t help but smile lovingly at her as she gave him that award winning smile that melted your heart. He ran a hand over her head, tucking loose strands behind her ear giving the empty chair one more curious look. It was almost as if there was a shimmer in the air like something was there and then it was gone leaving minute remnants of its present. Something was going on, but what he didn’t know. 

spn

Hey bro, you got a minute?” Dean asked his brother who looked up from the laptop he was working on.

“Sure what’s going on?” Sam asked pausing in his typing to look at his brother. Sam could tell there was something on his mind by the look on his face and wondered what was bothering him.

“Have you noticed anything...Off with Deanna?” Dean asked cautiously not wanting to upset him.

“What do you mean ‘off’ Dean?” 

“Well...I’m sure it’s not anything, but I’ve seen and heard her talking to someone, but there’s no one there.” Dean tried to explain. “Maybe I’m just overacting and its nothing, but could she have an imaginary friend like you did when you were young?”

“She seems fine to me. I haven’t noticed her acting strange or anything.” Sam said sitting back in the chair and running through the past couple of weeks to try and remember if Deanna did anything out of the ordinary. 

“It’s probably nothing, but I can read her just like you and I swear she’s hiding something.”

“I’ll talk to her about it.” he said starting to get up.

“No, don’t do that bro, I don’t wanna upset her. I’m sure I’m just over reacting. You know I can be a little over protective with her.”

“A little!” Sam scoffed in disbelief chuffing hard. “Dude! You threatened a three year old at the park when he pushed Deanna down in the sandbox.”

“Well he was being a brat and a bully.” Dean growled trying to defend himself.

“Yeah and Deanna got up and punched him in the face and bloodied his nose.” 

“That was good; she got that punch perfect.” Dean smirked with a smile but quickly hid it when Sam frowned and rolled his eyes at him in disgust.

“I though the mother was going to call the cops.” Sam complained.

“Hey! He started it and she was defending herself.” Dean challenged.

“Luckily other moms saw and told her what happened.” 

“Yeah, I’d hate to have to take down a soccer mom.” Dean mumbled more to himself than Sam.

“Look I’ll keep an eye on her and see if I notice anything. How’s that?”

“Yeah, me too. Maybe I can get her to talk...” Dean nodded heading back out of the office. “Gonna go change the oil in my Baby. I’ll be in the garage if you need me.”

“Alright.” 

“Where you going Uncle Dee?” Deanna asked coming down the stairs and seeing him heading for the door.

“Gonna work on my Baby Ladybug.” 

“Can I help? Please!” she begged.

“Sure kiddo, I’ll teach ya the parts of an engine. Maybe you’ll be more mechanically inclined than your father.”

“I heard that.” Sam called from the office making Deanna and Dean laugh as they headed out the door.

spn

"Finish eating so you can get your bath." Sam told Deanna as they sat around the table eating dinner.

"I'm almost done." she replied spooning macaroni into her mouth. “Daddy is Grandpa going to be here to see me off to school tomorrow?” 

“Dad called earlier and he’s on his way back now. He’ll be here after you’re in bed and asleep.” 

“Can’t I stay up to see him?” she begged giving her best pitiful, puppy dog face. 

Dean had to bite his jaw to keep from laughing because he had seen that face so many times before from Sam when they were growing up. It looked like Sam was getting a taste of his own medicine and he was enjoying every minute of it. Even Bobby had to hide a smile behind his coffee cup when he saw her face. He couldn’t complain, the lass had used it on him too and it always worked. The men of the house were all under her spell of looking so cute and innocent, but he had to admit she was a well rounded five year old, but could still be very mischief when she wanted to be. She was smart, level headed, easy going, considerate, well behaved and had a great sense of humor for a five year old. Deanna never took advantage of her ability to bend them to her will, except maybe to get an occasional extra cookie or to stay up another thirty minutes or having another story read at bedtime, but nothing major. Bobby could see the wisdom in her eyes and was amazed by her thirst for knowledge, but she was her father’s daughter. Sam was the same way growing up. He was a sponge absorbing everything he could and wanting more. Deanna was much wiser than her tender years and she was loved by all of them so much.

“Nope, it’ll be way past your bedtime. You need to get a good nights sleep since you‘re starting school tomorrow.” Sam said eyeing Dean as he coughed and cleared his throat choking back the laugh. 

“Rats!” she muttered under her breath. Dean was the only one who heard her and quickly got up to get a cup of coffee letting a chuckle escape from between his lips. He knew where she got that from and hoped she didn’t come out with some of the more flowery language Dean used around her without thinking. He was sure Sam wouldn’t approve of it.

“Uncle Dee would you read to me after I take my bath?” Deanna asked him.

“Sure Ladybug, just call me when you’re ready.” Dean answered. “You still have the book in your bedroom?”

“Yes, it’s on my nightstand.” 

“I’ve got some work to do in the office, you boys got the dishes?” Bobby asked getting up to take his dishes to the sink.

“No problem, we got them.” Dean told him turning to the sink and starting some wash water. “You two finish up and bring me your dishes. Sammy wanna clear the table?” Dean asked.

“On it.” Sam said gathering his dishes to take to the sink. He found containers for the extra food and began clearing the table while Deanna finished the last of her food. She stacked her dirty dishes and carefully made her way over to Dean who relieved her of them.

“Thanks Ladybug.” 

“You’re welcome Uncle Dee.” she said sweetly.

spn

“Alright, your water’s ready, be careful and no jumping around ok?” Sam asked after turning off the water in the tub and checking the temperature. 

“I know Daddy.” Deanna said laying her pajamas on the counter.

“Do you need help shampooing your hair?” 

“No I can do it. You showed me how remember?”

“Just checking.” he said thinking how fast she had grown up and feeling a little sad. He knew he couldn’t keep her little forever but seeing how independent and grown up she was becoming scared him. Could he keep her safe in this ever changing world? Could he keep the supernatural away from her or would it seek her out because she was a Winchester? What would she want to do with her life? Would she want to go to college? So many questions swam around in his mind as he closed the door and stood outside it listening to her begin to sing softly as she took her bath. He knew she got that from Dean since he never sung in the shower. He cocked an ear to hear what she was singing and smiled when he recognized one of Dean’s favorite songs. He figured he must of taught it to her when he was watching her. Deanna loved her uncle very much and enjoyed every minute she spent with him. Sam felt lucky that his family was in their lives and helping him raise his daughter. Sam was jarred out of his daydreaming when Deanna opened the bathroom door to look up at him.

"Can you dry my hair Daddy?" she asked in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. 

Sam smiled and cupped his daughter's cheek in his big hand before answering. 

"Sure sweetheart." Sam replied stepping into bathroom. He pulled the hair dryer from under the sink and sat down on the commode letting Deanna stand between his legs. He used a big toothed comb and combed out her hair before taking the dryer to dry it. It didn’t take long to dry her blonde hair as he combed it out. "There we go, all done." 

"Thanks Daddy, can you tell Uncle Dee I'm ready." 

"Alright, what are you reading now?" Sam asked her as he turned down the bed for her.

"Black Beauty, we finished Moby Dick a few days ago."

"That's pretty deep for one so young."

"I liked it and Uncle Dee seemed to enjoy it too, but I like Black Beauty better." she told him crawling into bed and waiting for him to tuck her in. 

"Wanna say your prayers?" 

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Momma in Heaven and Daddy, Uncle Dee, Papa Bobby and Grandpa. Amen." she recited, her hands clasp under her chin and her head bowed. 

"Good girl. I'll go tell Dean you're ready." Sam said pulling the covers up around her and tucking her in. He bent down and kissed her head before leaving to find his brother. He found Dean in the kitchen working on his laptop. "Deanna's ready to be read to."

"I'm on it." he said shutting his laptop and getting up to head up stairs. He paused in the doorway of her bedroom and looked inside seeing Deanna in bed with a book opened ready for him. She mumbled something to the empty space beside her and tilted the book that way. "Hey Ladybug, you ready for me to read to you?" Dean asked looking to the other side of the bed with a frown.

"Yes Uncle Dee. I found our place." she told him holding the book where he could see. "Uncle Dee will you have Grandpa kiss me good night even if I'm asleep?"

"Sure thing, but I don't think I'll have to ask he usually does that anyway." Dean told her with a soft smile. It was still amazing how this sweet child changed all their lives when she came alone. John was still a hard nosed hunter and family leader but when he was around his granddaughter he turned into a soft teddy bear, but if you didn't want knocked on your ass you didn't mention it. She seemed to bring out the goodness in all of them.

Dean propped himself against the headboard and took the book while Deanna snuggled into his side. She made a motion to sit with her hand which didn't get by Dean since he had taught her hand signals and how to use them. What he didn’t know was who she was signaling. He draped an arm around her small body and wondered how he could love her any more than he did. He cleared his throat and started reading from the book as Deanna listened intently to his voice. After the second chapter he glanced down and saw she had gone to sleep. He put the marker back in the book and suddenly got a funny feeling someone was in the room with them. He eased Deanna's sleeping body onto the bed and stood up to walk around the bed to check out the other side. Dean stood there a moment as his spidery senses still warned him something was off. He decided he needed to have a serious talk with his niece and find out what was going on. He turned on the nightlight, kissed her goodnight and turned off the lamp on the nightstand before leaving. 

The angel watched Deanna's uncle carefully as he stared at him knowing he couldn't see him, but still didn't move. Deanna had wanted him to stay to hear the story and he had agreed. It was interesting to watch the interactions between her and her family. He would have to watch this uncle closely since he seemed able to feel his presence. This Winchester seemed to have somewhat of a sixth sense when it came to the supernatural. The angel vanished quietly from the bedroom after Dean left the room.

A/N: Thank you for your support for this story and for the comments. I do welcome them. NC


	4. Chapter 4

It was after eleven when the noises of the front door being unlocked and opened drifted to the ears of the young hunter slouched on the couch watching some old horror flick on the television. Dean didn't bother moving anything but his head knowing it was his father coming in. He watched John drop his bag by the stairs and step into the living room toward his son.

"You the only one still up?"

"Yeah, Sammy figured Ladybug would be up at the crack of dawn so he headed on up 'bout an hour ago and Bobby's got a parts run in the morning so he turned in too."

"She all excited 'bout school?" 

"Oh yeah, she wanted to wait up for you but Sam told her she couldn't since school started in the morning."

"I'm beat, think I'll head on up to bed."

"Me too, don't forget to stop by her room. She wanted me to remind you."

"Don't I always."

"I told her that, but she wanted to be sure. You know how she is with being sure every little detail is done." Dean chuckled. "So much like her Dad." 

Father and son headed up the stairs to their separate bedrooms. Dean stopped by the bathroom and John stepped into Deanna's room and to her bed. He stood there a moment looking down on her sleeping face wondering what he would of done if she hadn't come into their lives. His heart swelled with love for this little special person and blinked back the stray tears that filled his eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

"Oh Mary I wish you were here to see her. Sleep tight sweetheart." he mumbled before heading on down the hall past the bathroom to his bedroom. 

When Dean moved Sam and Deanna to Bobby's they had to do some rearranging. The brothers had the room with the twin beds and the spare bedroom was converted into Deanna's room. Bobby's junk room once it was cleared out was converted into John's bedroom. He had gotten a queen size bed, salvaged a couple of dressers from the attic along with a nightstand and lamp. Deanna had drawn some pictures that he framed and hung on the walls so it wouldn't look so stark. He had a picture of Mary and him sitting on a dresser and one of the boys sitting beside it. When Deanna was smaller and he was home she usually ended up in bed with him before the night was over. He cherished those moments with her and missed them since Deanna didn't do it very often anymore now that she was older. 

John changed into some sleep clothes and slipped under the covers, relaxing back on the mattress as he worked on shutting his mind down. He had driven for ten hours to get back but it was worth it. He wanted to see Deanna start her first day of school because he knew how excited she would be and she had asked him to be here. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his granddaughter to make her life happy and to keep her safe. He had already checked the school and staff out without telling Sam to be sure things were kosher. There was no way he was letting her go anywhere to be surrounded by strangers without doing an in depth background check on them. 

spn

The house was awake early the next morning as Bobby and John fixed breakfast and Sam helped Deanna get ready for school. Dean was supervising the older men in their cooking only to have a few choice words thrown at him. They demoted him to sitting the table and pouring juice to get him out of the way.

“Grandpa!” Deanna cried out as she ran to throw her arms around John to hug him.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s my girl?” John asked her picking her up to give her a bear hug and carrying her to the table to sit her in a chair. 

“I’m fine. I’m so glad you got here.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss your first day of school.” 

“Ok, help me get everything on the table Dean.” Bobby told him as he took up the eggs.

“On it.” Dean said moving bowls and platters from the counter to the table. “Looks good Bobby, I’m starved.”

“You just wait like everyone else.” Bobby growled at him when he went to swipe a strip of bacon from the platter.

“I just want a piece.” Dean whined, pouting as he sat the plate on the table staring longingly at it.

“Uncle Dee you’re so silly.” Deanna giggled in delight.

“Your uncle acts more like a kid than you do.” Sam smirked as he started putting food on her plate and passing the dishes around to the others.

“Do not b....” Dean started and bit off the last word before he could say it as Deanna looked over at him and Sam gave him a warning look not to do it. Deanna had learned quiet a few choice words from Dean growing up and was happy to tell everyone what they were.

“How long you in for Dad?” Sam asked John wanting to change the subject.

“A few days, week at the most.” John replied giving his granddaughter a glance.

“Will you play with me when I get back from school Grandpa?” 

“Of course I will.” he said lovingly. 

“Hate to eat and run, but I need to get on the road.” Bobby said making a sandwich with his food so he could leave. “You have a great first day lass.” 

“I will Papa Bobby. I love you.” she said holding out her arms for a hug.

“I love you too lass.” Bobby said wrapping her in a quick hug and kissed the top of head. “I won’t be back until mid afternoon.” 

“Alright, be careful out there.” John told him.

“Bye Bobby.” Dean mumbled around a mouth of food.

“Uncle Dee, you need to chew your food before you talk.” she corrected him. 

“Yeah Uncle Dee, chew your food.” Sam mimicked with a chuckle. “Remember you’re a role model.”

“Bite me.” Dean mumbled to him under his breath. 

“No arguing at the table.” John announced settling the bantering between the brothers.

“Yes sir.” they replied knowing better than to disobey their father.

spn

“You ready Deanna?” Sam asked her as he looked into her backpack to be sure she had everything including her lunch. He let her make the choice whether to take her lunch or buy it and with Dean’s prompting she decided to take lunch. He picked up the other bag that had a box of tissue, zip lock bags, paper towels and hand sanitizer in it. Things had really changed since he was in school, but then again he was never in one school for long so that would make a difference. 

“Yes Daddy. Good bye Grandpa, I love you.” she said raising her arms for him to pick her up.

“I love you too Baby Girl. Now you have a good time in school.” John said picking her up and letting her hug his neck. He passed her to Dean who was waiting beside him.

“You have fun Ladybug and don’t forget what I taught you.” Dean told her butting his forehead to hers for a moment, then tapping her nose before sitting her down.

“I won’t Uncle Dee, I’ll remember.” she said solemnly giving him a nod.

“Great, why do I get the feeling my five year old is going to get kicked out of second grade her first day?” Sam moaned giving Dean a bitch face and rolling his eyes at him. Sam never complained or stopped Dean from teaching Deanna how to protect herself because he knew she needed to know. He did caution Dean to not go overboard with it, but he knew Dean would be sure she knew how to take care of herself. He had started as soon as she was walking good and was still continuing the training with her. Sam did put his foot down about showing her how to use a handgun until she was a couple years older, but that didn’t stop Dean from showing her how to break down and clean the guns and how to be safe around them. 

“Relax dude you’re too uptight.” Dean told him giving Deanna a final wave as she skipped to the Impala. "Be careful with her.” Dean told Sam before he stepped out the door.

“You mean Deanna or the car?” he questioned arching an eyebrow at him.

“Well both of course.” Dean grumbled at him as the door shut in his face. 

spn

“Deanna before we leave I want to be sure you remember what we talked about.” Sam started turning to his daughter as she buckled herself in her booster seat in back.

“I know Daddy, I’m not supposed to say anything about the family business.” she said looking up into his face.

“That’s right, most people wouldn’t understand what Grandpa and Uncle Dee do and might think them bad people and want to hurt them.” 

“But that’s not true, they help people.”

“They do, but the people don’t know about the monsters that are out there. They wouldn’t believe you if you told them or they would think you’re crazy. So what we do has be kept secret.”

“I will Daddy, Uncle Dee explained it all to me.” 

“And you understood him?”

“Yes Daddy, I won’t give away our secret.”

"And Deanna I know Uncle Dee taught you how to fight and protect yourself, but in school they frown on fighting so you need to try and avoid it if you can. I'm not saying don't defend yourself, but try talking it out first. Ok?" he tried to explain to her.

"I know Daddy, Uncle Dee taught me to never throw the first punch and to see if you can talk them out of fighting. He says violence is not the answer if you can avoid it." 

"Really? Well I'm glad he at least did that." Sam said more to himself that Deanna. "You just be sure and pay attention and mind your teacher. It's ok if you're a little scared at first since this is your first time on your own."

"I will, I'll make you proud of me. Beside I have an angel watching over me." 

“That’s good sweetheart, you’ll be just fine. You are my little genius and I'm always proud of you. ” Sam told her patting her knee and turning around to crank the Impala and pull away from the house. He didn't really think about what she said figuring she was talking about her Mom. Sam had always told her that her Mom was with the angels and they were watching over her to protect her. Deanna's reference to an angel went by Sam since he was trying to control his emotions in front of her. He thought this was easier on her than it was on him; he was a bundle of nerves right now. Deanna was his little girl and he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. If someone dare harm her would bring the wraith of three of the best hunters around and a very deadly father down on their heads. Nothing would stop their desire for revenge.

spn

Sam drove toward town and the elementary school where she would be going. He parked the Impala and got out to walk her inside and take the supplies to the teacher. Deanna hopped out of the back and looked around at the other parents bringing their kids to school. She took her Daddy’s hand and they strolled toward the entrance falling in behind other parents. Sam didn’t notice the curious stares he got from the female parents as he walked in and headed down the hall to Deanna’s classroom. They had already been over for orientation to meet the teacher and see the classroom. 

Sam didn’t notice or feel the intense stare from the man sitting in a parked car nearby. He watched Sam and Deanna enter the school and made notes in a small notebook. He was going to wait until Sam came back out before leaving. If he was going to make the snatch, he needed to have good notes on their movements. He knew there would only be one chance at this and he didn't want to screw it up. 

“Hello, good to see you again.” a female teacher said as Sam paused at the door. “And if I remember correctly you are Deanna?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Deanna replied looking up at the teacher.

“Aren’t you polite, that’s good to see. Hello again Mr. Winchester.”

“Hello Ms. Baker.” Sam greeted her. “I brought the supplies from the list for the classroom.” 

“Why thank you they’ll be a great help. Do you want to go on in Deanna and find your seat? Your name’s on the desk and there a cubby with your name for your pack.”

“Alright sweetie, you have a good day and mind Ms. Baker.” Sam said kneeling down beside Deanna to hug her. “I’ll pick you up this afternoon when school’s out.”

“I will Daddy.” she said hugging his neck. “And I won’t forget.” she whispered to him before going into the room.

Sam stood there a moment not quiet sure what to do. This was a huge step for him and he was nervous about it. This was the first time Deanna would be away from him for a long period of time and with strangers. He had checked the principle and teacher earlier to be sure there were no hidden problems but still it was hard. 

“It’s ok Mr. Winchester; the first time is always the hardest.” Ms. Baker told him giving him a knowing smile. “She’ll be ok.”

“I know...Ummm good bye then.” he said stepping back into the hall and giving the room one more look before heading back to the entrance. Sam couldn’t help but worry even though he was sure she would be ok.

spn

“Dean you out here?” Sam called into the garage looking it over for his brother.

“Yeah down here!” Dean called from under a car he was working on.

“I just got a call from work and I need to go in for a few hours can you pick up Deanna from school for me?”

“Yeah sure what time?” he asked sliding out from under the car.

“She gets out a 2:40. Her teacher is Ms. Baker.”

“She good looking?” Dean asked with a mischief smile on his face arching his eyebrows in thought.

“Please! Don’t go hitting on her teacher Dean!” Sam begged when he saw the look on Dean’s face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll behave.” Dean chided him. “How ya getting to work?”

“Dad’s letting me drive his truck.” 

“Good, maybe I’ll see if he wants to ride to the school with me. Maybe we‘ll take Ladybug out for an ice cream cone or something to celebrate her first day.” 

“Just don’t go filling her up on sugar before dinner.” Sam cautioned him. “She’ll be bouncing off the walls if you do and that means you get to play with her until she runs down.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve reminded me before.” Dean told him with a huff. 

“I should be home in time to start dinner but if I run into a problem I’ll call.”

“If not we can get it started. You know how Ladybug loves to cook. We can handle it.”

"See ya later then." Sam nodded before heading of the garage toward John's truck. He didn't really like to drive it, but had no choice. He was planning on having Bobby help him look for a car so he would have his own wheels and not have to depend on others. He hadn't gotten one sooner since there was no need when Deanna was younger, but now with her in school it would be a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and John pulled the Impala into the line of cars outside the school and parked. He was near the front so they could see Deanna easier. The Impala stood out among the vans and family cars that made the line for pickup. 

"I'll get out and watch for her." Dean told John as he unfolded himself from the car and went to stand on the sideway at the front doors along with other parents. He could sense being watched and causally glanced around to see a number of females giving him a once over with lustful eyes. He pretended to ignore them knowing most were married and he did not mess with another man's woman no matter how tempting she might be. He felt like a slab of meat on display and tried to ignore the attention. He didn't see his father snicker at his uneasiness as he relaxed in the car. 

John watched the females around Dean slyly ogling him and whispering behind their hands to each other about him. He could see how uncomfortable his son was and couldn't help but laugh at him. What he didn't see was a couple of the older women were eyeing him too. John turned to the school doors when the dismissal bell rang and watched for the kids to pour from them. The older kids came out on their own but the younger ones were brought out by their teachers and handed off to parents. The hairs on the back of John's neck stood up as he slowly began to scan the surroundings trying to find what set his hunter senses off. He didn't spot anything or anyone that looked like a threat but continued to look with precision and the hunter he was. He never dismissed any strange feelings, knowing they could lead to something really bad.

spn

"Uncle Dee!" Deanna cried when she saw him standing on the sidewalk waiting on her.

"Hey Ladybug did you have a good day?" Dean asked kneeling down to her level.

"Where's Daddy? Is he ok?" she asked him hugging his neck. 

"He got called into work for a few hours so Grandpa and me got to pick you up." Dean explained taking her hand and leading her to the car and opening the backdoor for her. Dean suddenly stiffened and scanned the area, his hunter instincts kicking in when he felt being watched. 

"You feel that Dad?" Dean mumbled to his father who had his window down. 

"Yep, see anything?"

"No." Dean said looking in to be sure Deanna was buckled in. He pretended not to scan around them as he actually did but still didn't see anything. 

"So how was your first day?" John asked Deanna not wanting her to pick up on their uneasiness.

"It was fun; we got to do all kinds of things."

"What's say we go grab an ice cream cone or milk shake?" Dean asked her.

"Yay! Can I have a banana split?" 

"A small one." John told her with a smile at seeing her excited face with his answer. He wouldn’t admit it but he couldn’t say no to his granddaughter and spoiled her too much.

spn

“I need to use the bathroom.” Deanna whispered to Dean as they sat at a table in the soda shop. 

“C’mon, I’ll wait outside the door for you.” Dean told her getting up to take her hand and lead her to the back corner where the restrooms were. After that strange incident at the school he wasn’t taking any chances of leaving her alone. “Be sure to wash your hands good.” Dean told her. He knocked on the women’s restroom door and when no one answered, stuck his head inside to be sure it was empty. “Go ahead, you scream if anything’s wrong.”

“I will Uncle Dee.” Deanna said going into the restroom and hurrying to a stall. 

Dean stood guarding the door making sure no one else went in while she was in there. He listened closely hearing the commode flush and then water running in the sink before Deanna opened the door to come out. They went back to the table to find their order was there. 

“I had them add an extra cherry to the top.” John said pushing the split in front of Deanna and watched her eyes get big. 

“Wow!” she mumbled grabbing at the spoon to dig in. She looked beside her at the empty seat smiling at someone, which got Dean’s attention as he followed her gaze not seeing anyone. He could swear Deanna was looking at someone he could not see.

Dean and John watched her eat the split, savoring each bite and humming to herself lost in her own world. They sipped their coffees, each scanning and watching for anything out of the ordinary that might endanger them. It was the small things like this that John knew he missed with the boys and regretted being so wrapped up in his on grief and pain to have not seen theirs. He couldn’t makeup for the time he lost with his boys, but he was going to try and enjoy what time he could with his granddaughter.

“Do we tell Sam?” Dean muttered just loud enough for John to hear. 

“Probably should. Something like this you shouldn‘t keep from him.” 

“I’ll talk to him when he gets home.”

“I got to paint and draw today. The teacher said mine was very good and we got to put them on the board.” she chatted between bites looking from one man to the other.

“Hey that’s great.” Dean said smiling at her to hide his concern.

“Did you make any friends?”

“I think so, some kids were friendly and others weren’t.” she said her smile disappearing as she quickly looked down at her split.

“Something happen at school?” John asked, his protection mode turning on with the tone of her words.

“It was nothing.” she shrugged not elaborating any further.

Dean shook his head no to his Dad to not question her any further. John nodded his understanding and didn’t ask any more questions. He knew that look and she wasn’t going to tell them any more right now. He would see if she would talk to him when he read to her tonight. 

spn

“Why don’t you go change out of your school clothes and we’ll go outside and play.” John told Deanna when they got back home.

“Ok Grandpa.” she replied running for the stairs.

“No running in the house Ladybug. Remember what your Daddy said.” Dean called to her making her slow down as she made her way upstairs. 

“You going to talk to your brother?” John asked quietly once Deanna was out of hearing range.

“Got to, he needs to be aware and on guard to be on the safe side.” Dean answered in a tense voice. “You think its anything?” 

“Can’t be sure. I think I’ll hang around a couple extra days before heading back out. Maybe I’ll take her to school tomorrow or the next.” 

“What if I go in early and park somewhere and wander toward the school to check things out?” 

“Probably wouldn’t work since we’ve both been seen at the school along with Sam.” 

“I’m ready Grandpa!” Deanna cried happily as she made her way down the stairs and skipped toward him.

“Well let’s go then sweetheart.” he agreed taking her hand and heading out the back door. 

Dean watched them through the screen door as Deanna screamed in delight as John tossed a ball to her and she threw it back, strong and straight. Dean never babied Deanna as he trained her, so that made her tough and confident in herself. She never backed down from a challenge and always wanted to learn more. Her craving for knowledge came honestly from her Dad. He was the same way growing up always wanting to know more and Dean wanted to kill him when he went through the ‘why’ stage. 

spn

“Where is everyone?” Sam called when he strolled through the front door and didn’t see or hear anyone.

“In here.” Dean answered from the kitchen. 

Sam walked into the kitchen and looked out the door when he heard his daughter screaming. He started for the door when Dean spoke stopping him.

“Dad’s out there with her don’t worry.” Dean explained when he saw the concerned father look on Sam’s face. “We need to talk.” he said in a more serious tone.

“Why? What’s going on?” Sam asked straightening up and looked hard at Dean. 

“When Dad and me went to pick Ladybug up at school we both had this feeling of being watched.” 

“What do you mean? Did you see anyone?” he questioned as he paced the small space in the kitchen. “Do you think it could be something after one of us?” 

“Slow down bro....All I know is that I got that hunter itch and so did Dad. And no we never saw anyone around or anyone following when we left. It may be nothing, but we thought you should know so you could keep a close eye out.” 

“I will don’t worry ‘bout that.” Sam said more to himself than Dean as his brain started working overtime on the situation.

Dean could see the wheels turning in Sam’s head by the expression on his face. He was in his own world at the moment as he worked out the problem to his liking. He knew not to even try to talk to Sam when he was like this since he wouldn’t hear him. The only thing that brought him out of his mind bend was Deanna calling out to him.

“Daddy! Daddy! You’re home!” she cried running to her Daddy and throwing her arms around his legs. 

“Hey honey, how was your first day of school?” he asked smiling down at her.

“I got to paint and be the leader going to lunch.” 

“That’s great! Sounds like you had a good day.” 

“I did, I’ve got some papers for you in my pack.”

“Ok why don’t we go see what they are.” Sam said picking her up and heading upstairs. 

“Did you tell him?” John mumbled to his son.

“Yep, wasn’t none to happy ‘bout it.” 

“I’ll talk to him after she goes to bed.” 

“Bobby gonna make it back today?” 

“Don’t think so, hunter friend of his called and he was going to go help him out. Said he’d be gone a few days at least.” 

“Good to know, guess I’ll get some dinner going for us then.” he said pushing away from the counter to head for the fridge to see what they had to fix. "Looks like I need to make a supply run tomorrow." he mumbled to himself seeing the shelves were getting bare. Dean looked to the pad on the fridge and saw a list of items needed and was sure about that supply run. 

spn

"So you ready Ladybug?" Dean asked from her bedroom door.

"Yes Uncle Dee." Deanna replied slipping over in the bed so he could sit down. 

Dean picked up the book he was reading to her from the nightstand and made himself comfortable beside her on the bed. He looked down at her as she moved closer to lean against his side and smiled down at her.

"Ladybug what happened at school today?" he asked softly putting an arm around her. He felt her small body stiffen slightly by the question and waited for her to say something. "You know you can tell me anything."

"There was a girl in my class that said something is all. Its ok." she said quietly looking down at her hands.

"Tell me sweetie." he urged.

"She called me a country hick who has to buy her clothes at a thrift store." Deanna whispered sadly.

Dean could feel his niece's sadness and insecurity and knew those words had hurt her. He never understood how kids could be so cruel to each other and tightened his grip on her. Hell, this was the first day of school for god's sake and to have this happen to such a sweet child. He tried to prepare her physically to be able to defend herself, but how do you prepare a five year old for the verbal abuse from other kids? Deanna had such a tender heart and caring soul that those hurtful words dug deeply into her. He controlled his anger that was rising, not wanting Deanna to feel it in him while trying to find the right words to say to her. He was ready to pull her out of school, but knew that wasn't the solution.

"I looked up what hick meant. Am I that Uncle Dee?" she asked looking up with such pitiful eyes that it broke his heart.

"Of course you're not Ladybug. You don't listen to what that b....What that other kid said. She's acting like a bully and probably wants everyone to bow to her and thinks she's better than everyone else. I know it may be hard to ignore her, but try. She doesn't deserve your friendship and don't take anything she says to heart. There are people in the world, adults and kids who want to feel superior or think they are better than everyone else and will do whatever they can to try and prove it, no matter who they hurt. It doesn't mean they are but they want you to think that. You are so much better than her and others are going to see that. Don't let what she or anyone else says bother you. You are a strong, caring, and kind person. I don't want you to fret or dwell on this ok? You're tough, you're a Winchester." he told her rubbing a finger down her cheek and kissing her head while giving her a warm hug. He could feel her small body tremble slightly under his touch.

"Alright Uncle Dee, I'll try." she answered, her voice quivering with each word. 

"Now let's see where were we?..." Dean said opening the book to the marker and began to read to her feeling her snuggle into his side and lay her head on his arm as she listened to his strong, gentle voice.

A/N: No matter the age, bullying can happen and it hurts. Thank you to all who are hanging in there with this story. I appreciate all the support and hope you are enjoying the family moments. If you have a moment, please leave me a comment. NC


	6. Chapter 6

“Son, why don’t you let me drive Deanna to school today?” John asked his son as they sat around the table the next morning.

“Ummm...I guess that’s ok, sure.” Sam replied wondering why his Dad wanted to do that.

“Grandpa, I can show you where my classroom is.” Deanna said looking to the older man.

“Good, that way I’ll know where it’s at if I ever need to find you.”

“It’s ok little brother, we’re going hunting.” Dean said quietly, a hint of danger in his voice.

Sam didn’t reply to his brother as he picked up on what he meant. He looked to Deanna but she wasn’t paying attention to what Dean was saying and he was glad. He didn’t want her to worry about anything and hoped they weren’t going to find anything to worry about. 

“Got it.” Sam mumbled back to Dean before turning to his daughter. “Finish up sweetheart and go brush your teeth. You’ll need to leave in fifteen minutes to get to school on time.”

“Alright Daddy, I’m done.” she answered getting up to take her bowl to the sink before heading upstairs.

“What you boys got in mind?” Bobby asked once she was out of hearing.

“We’re gonna take to the high road and check around the school for anything strange or out of place.” Dean told him.

“Just be careful then, people might take it wrong if they saw you luring around a school full of kids.”

“We will Bobby. C’mon bro, we need to gear up.”

“Right behind you.” Sam answered getting up to follow his brother. He wasn’t sure Dean’s plan, but he trusted his brother and knew he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Deanna. Sam paused at the partly closed door to Deanna’s bedroom when he heard her giggling and talking to someone. He knew it wasn’t Dean since he just stepped into their bedroom. Sam pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the bed looking toward a chair sitting nearby. “Who you talking to honey?” 

“No one Daddy.” she said putting the stuffed animal she was playing with back on her bed. “I was just coming down.” 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a moment.” Sam said watching Deanna scoot around the bed while giving the chair a sly look and head down the stairs. He frowned wondering what that was about and thought about what Dean had talked to him about earlier. Maybe he was right. maybe she had an imaginary friend.

spn

“You be good and listen to your teacher.” Sam told Deanna as he helped her into John’s truck being sure she was buckled into her booster seat. “You got your lunch?”

“I will Daddy and yes it’s in my pack.”

“I love you Baby Girl.” he mumbled brushing down her hair and kissing the top of her head.

“Love you too Daddy.” she answered.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” John told his son as he settled into the driver’s seat. “You boys watch yourselves.”

“We will Dad.” Dean answered before leaning in to kiss Deanna good-bye. “C’mon bro, let’s go.” 

“Do you have a place in mind?”

“Yep, should give us a good vantage point of the school and street.” 

Sam slumped in the passenger seat of the Impala as he stared absently out the side window while his mind worked on overtime. He tried to figure out if someone was after one of them or could someone be targeting his daughter, but why he didn’t know. He felt the familiar warmth of the hand gun in the small of his back and was a little surprised at how easily he fell back into the routine of a hunter. Sam was sure Deanna had inherited some of his abilities; he could feel it in her, but nothing major had come out yet. He was glad no one had pressed him about what he did to those demons or if he still had the powers. He hadn’t used them since he killed Brady and YED and hoped he wouldn’t have to again, but if it meant protecting his daughter, he would do whatever it took. 

Dean could feel the tension and stress wafting off Sam even though he put up a good front. He knew his brother better than anyone else, hell even better than Sam himself. He could tell he was worried about Deanna and that someone might be after her. That was one of the possible ideas that floated in Dean’s head too. He knew someone might be after him or their Dad, but they were extremely careful to never leave a trail of any kind that would lead back to Sioux Falls. He didn’t bother trying to reassure Sam that it would be ok, because it would fall on deaf ears. Sam knew all of them would die first before letting something happen to Deanna. Dean went the back way in case someone was watching and pulled down an empty alley and stopped the Impala into a parking space at one of the buildings. 

“When we get to the top stay low so your silhouette won’t be seen.” he cautioned Sam as they got out of the car. 

“Ok.” Sam said grabbing a backpack as he looked around the area not seeing any signs of life. He followed Dean to the side of a building where the ladder for the roof was located. Sam watched Dean start climbing and waited until he was far enough up to begin himself. He was slower than Dean who he swore had some ape in him finally pulling himself over the edge of the roof.

“You got the binoculars?” Dean asked as Sam squatted down beside him. 

“Yes.” he answered slipping the pack off and opening it. Sam pulled two sets of binoculars from his bag, handing one to his brother.

They eased to the other side of the roof and gazed down at the school and the street that ran in front of it. Both watched closely as cars pulled around the loop where older kids were dropped off and to the parking for the younger ones. Dean poked Sam and pointed when he saw their Dad’s truck in one of the parking spaces.

“Check out any cars around the school and if you can get license plates do it.” Dean instructed his brother as he starting panning his binoculars slowly around the area looking for anything suspicious. He was pretty sure someone dropping off a kid wasn’t going to be a suspect. Instead, he concentrated on the other ones parked on the street and in the parking lot across from the school. “I figure we stay here until school starts and see if anyone leaves.”

“Good idea, maybe I can hack the traffic cams at the end of the street if we can’t get the plates.” Sam suggested training his binoculars on their father as he came back out of the school from dropping Deanna off. He watched him walk slowly to the his truck knowing he was scoping the area out too.   
“You see Dad?”

“Yep, looks like its starting to thin out down there.” Sam said studying several parked cars on the street. He had a pad out and was scribbling down make and models of cars and any license plates visible. Dean had moved further down the roof and called out numbers to him that he quickly noted too. 

The brothers kept their post on the roof for thirty minutes after the last car dropped a kid off. Random cars moved up and down the street now and Dean decided they might as well head back to Bobby’s. Sam agreed and followed him back to the ladder, letting him go first and followed behind him. 

spn

Their Dad’s truck was parked beside the house when Dean pulled the Impala in beside it and parked it. The brothers got out and heading for the front door. They strolled inside and headed for Bobby’s office to go over what they had found. 

“Boys, you see anything?” John asked them coming from the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee.

“Nothing that stood out. Did you sense it again?” Dean asked him.

“No, not today but that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Sammy’s gonna run some license plates we got and check the traffic cams at the ends of the street.”

“Let me know if you find anything. I’m gonna be out in the garage working on a couple of cars for Bobby.” 

“Will do.” Dean replied looking over Sam’s shoulder as he worked on the computer. “Where’s Bobby?”

“Got a call from a hunter friend and headed out to help. Said he’d probably only be gone a couple of days. If we need him, he’ll head back. I told him we’d handle this for now to not worry.”

“Alright, I’ll let ya know if we find anything.” Dean told his father looking up as he headed for the front door and getting a nod from John that he would finish up so it would be ready this afternoon. 

“I don’t know Dean, everything I’ve gone through and found doesn’t throw any red flags.” Sam sighed sitting back from the computer and rubbing a hand down his face. “Think maybe it was nothing and we’re over reacting?”

“Is it ever nothing with us?” Dean questioned straightening back up and crossing his arms over his chest. “I say we don’t dismiss it...We just...We keep alert and don’t let our guard down.” 

“I agree. I’m goin’ to try and get this project finished today so I’ll have a few days free for Deanna.” 

“I’ll see if there’s any coffee left, if not I’ll make a pot. Guess I can go help Dad on those cars he’s working on.” 

“Mmmm...mmm” Sam replied, his attention on the computer screen not really listening to Dean.

“Ok then.”

spn

The Winchesters sat around the kitchen table finishing up their evening meal when Dean nodded to Deanna. She jumped up and took the bandana he held out and ran to her Daddy's side. 

"Hey! What's going on?" Sam complained when she wrapped it around his head over his eyes.

"We've got a surprise for you." she squealed in delight making sure the knot was going to hold.

"Give me five minutes and you can bring him out." Dean said heading for the front door.

"Dad you in on this?" Sam asked feeling around for his daughter.

"Can't say." John smiled seeing the joy on his granddaughter's face. 

"You only have to have it on for a minute Daddy, I hope you like it." she told him taking his hand and swinging it back and forth.

"She's been busting at the seams to do this." John commented going to look out the window. "Ok sweetheart, take your Daddy outside."

"C'mon Daddy, I'll guide you." Deanna said tugging on his arm and leading him slowly toward the front door. 

"Alright." Sam laughed as he allowed himself to be lead by his daughter trying to keep his balance as they maneuvered through the living room to the front door. 

“Almost there Daddy, let me open the door.” Deanna told him letting go to his hand so she could open the door to go outside. 

“Be careful getting him down the steps Deanna.” John commented as he followed behind them making sure Sam didn’t take a nasty fall. 

“Ok Grandpa. Put your hand on the railing and step down Daddy.” 

“Where you taking me Baby Girl?” he questioned carefully feeling with his foot for the step and awkwardly making his way down them.

“Almost there.”

“Ok bro, this is from all of us and it’s an early Christmas present.” Dean announced putting a hand up to stop Sam from walking. “You can take the bandana off.”

“Surprise!” Deanna cried jumping up and down as Sam pulled the covering from his eyes.

It took a moment for Sam to focus his eyes and was in shock to see a light blue SUV sitting in front of him. It wasn’t new by any means, but it was in good shape. Bobby had found it at an auto auction and got it dirt cheap thinking it would make a good vehicle for Sam after a little work. Dean, Bobby and John had rebuild the engine and put new tires on it. They had even got a new booster seat for Deanna and put it in the back so the SUV was ready to go. 

“Do you like it?” Deanna cried out pulling him to the passenger door and opening it for him. “I helped clean up the inside and helped Papa Bobby work on the engine.” she said proudly.

“Wow! I don’t know what to say.” Sam said sitting in it and looking to Dean and his Dad.

“We figured you needed your own ride since Ladybug was starting school. It’s four wheel drive for bad weather and you’ve got three, make that four mechanics around if anything should go wrong with it.” Dean told him holding out a set of keys. “Why don’t you take it for a spin?”

“Thank you, this is great! I love it.” Sam gushed grabbing his daughter in a bear hug as she laughed in delight. He fought the tears that threatened to fall as he looked to his family with appreciation and love. “Wanna go for a ride sweetie?”

“Yes! Yes!” she cried wiggling out of his arms and going to the back door to get in and crawl into her booster seat to buckle in.

“You two wanna come?” Sam asked his brother and father as he got out.

“I’m good, take your daughter for a spin.” John said patting Sam on the back as he came around the SUV.

“I’ll go get the dishes done, enjoy some time with Ladybug.” Dean told him giving Deanna a wave.

“Alright, we’ll be back.” Sam replied getting in and cranking the vehicle and listening to it purr. His face was plastered with a wide grin as he waved to them while driving down the driveway toward the road. 

“I’d say he likes it.” Dean said watching the SUV disappear from sight. “Well, those dishes aren’t going to do themselves.”

“I’ll wash, you can dry.” John said slapping Dean on a shoulder and walking back in the house.

“But I wanted to wash.” Dean whined like a five year old before following him on inside.

spn

The SUV handled like a charm and Sam was so lost in his happiness that he didn't notice the dark car that pulled out to follow him as he drove toward town. He looked in the mirror at Deanna as she gazed out the window, content and happy.

"Do you like school Baby Girl?" he asked her getting her attention.

"It's ok, but I know just about everything they're teaching. Ms. Bishop has started giving me harder work to do so I don't get bored and she let's me use the computer since I know so much about it. I like her she's nice." 

"That's good, maybe we'll check out some special schools for gifted kids for next year."

"I wouldn't have to stay there would I?" she asked cautiously. "I wanna stay home with you and Papa Bobby and Uncle Dee and Grandpa."

"Don't you be worrying about that. I would never, never do that to you. Of course you'll stay home with us, but I want to give you a chance at being the best you can be." Sam said noticing the car that was following him now.

"Alright Daddy, are we going to town?" she asked looking out the window to see where they were. "Can we go to the used book store?"

"Sure thing." he answered as he kept an eye on the car. Just before they entered town, the car veered off and headed in another direction. He couldn't see the driver or get the license plate number, but something deep down in his gut thought something didn't feel right about the vehicle. He planned on keeping an eye out for it when they left to see if it followed them again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all for giving this story a chance. This chapter has slowed down to give some Deanna time. I hope you like and please leave me a comment. NC

 

The remaining week pasted without any further incident or feelings of being watched. John headed out on Friday when he got a call from a hunter friend in need of help. Dean was going to stay the weekend to spend some time with his niece before heading out himself on Monday. He was going to check for any possible jobs and let his Dad know where he would be so he could join him. They usually worked together on jobs, but also took on individual hunts too.

“Sammy, I’m taking kid duty tomorrow so you can have a me day. Go to the movies or hit that used bookstore you like or just laze around and do nothing.” Dean told his brother as they finished up their lunch on a Friday afternoon.

“What’s brought this on?” Sam asked looking to his brother with arched eyebrows.

“Since I plan on heading out on Monday I wanted to spend some quality time with my niece and you could use a day to yourself.” Dean shrugged. “Thought we’d go on a hike and picnic out by the river.” 

“That sounds nice actually. Maybe I’ll go on a hike myself. Been wanting to go back and hike up on Devil’s Ridge but knew Deanna couldn’t make the climb.”

“There ya go! Go relax and commune with Mother Nature, just be careful and take the sat phone in case something happens.” Dean agreed. “I’ll just pack two picnics in the morning so you’ll have something to eat.”

“Alright, you know I think I will.” Sam said a hint of excitement in his voice thinking about the hike. “You wanna come with me to pick her up today?” 

“Nope, got some errands to run and I need to stop by the store for food for our outings tomorrow.” Dean replied getting up with his plate and glass to take to the sink. “You got plans for dinner or should I pick something up on my way back?”

“I’ve got a pork roast ready to cook in the fridge, so we’re good.”

“I’ll see you later, anything you need from the store?”

“We need more milk and bread.”

“Got it.” Dean said making a mental note of the items before heading out toward the Impala. 

Sam studied Dean’s back as he strolled toward the door wondering if he had another motive in mind. But whatever the case, he was looking forward to his hike on Devil’s Ridge. Sam had been pushing himself lately doing extra work so he could spend a little more time with Deanna as she adjusted to going to school. He had started teaching Deanna at an early age, being sure she had all the basics and whatever else she could handle. He never pushed her to learn, that came natural to her. Bobby had taught her about the supernatural and Latin, Dean had taught her to protect herself and how to survive in the wild, John taught her about cars and how to work on them, while he pretty much handled everything else. 

Deanna was a very smart child and caught on quickly to what she was taught and didn’t forget anything. He still remembered the first time when she was nearly three she came in cussing because one of her toys broke. All Sam could do was glare at a guilty looking Dean who was trying not to laugh. He really couldn’t be mad at her since she was just repeating what she had heard. He did take her aside and explain to her it was impolite to say those words around others and she shouldn’t be repeating what her uncle said. She promised to be more careful with what she said sounding so mature than her tender years. Dean always said she was a mini Sam and he agreed but knew her Mom was in there too. Jess had made the Dean's list all the time they were in college and was at the top of her class, but she also had common sense and a way of solving problems when no one else could. He had loved she could be an academic whiz and still loved to cuddle with him and watch old movies. 

spn

Sam pulled the SUV in line with the other parents that were picking up their kids and parked. He looked around scoping out the surroundings for anything out of place. Sam was still on edge about them possibly being watched and wasn’t going to let his guard down. He stilled himself and closed his eyes as he slowed his breathing and cast his powers outward to feel for anything that he deemed dangerous. Sam didn’t use his abilities anymore, but this was a special case involving family and he would do whatever he needed to keep them safe. He looked up when the bell went off announcing school was dismissed and got out of the SUV and stepped to the sidewalk to wait for Deanna. He nodded politely to several other mom’s who gave him curious glances while whispering among themselves. Sam had no interest in women right now so he didn’t pay attention to them. He had found the love of his life and had lost her and he didn’t know if she could ever be replaced.

“Daddy!” Deanna called when she saw him standing patiently waiting for him. 

“Hey sweetheart, how was your day?” he asked taking her hand to lead her to the SUV.

“It was good. We painted today and I brought mine home.” she said holding up a painting.

“That’s wonderful. We’ll have to put it on Papa Bobby’s fridge when we get home so everyone can enjoy it.” 

“Ok, I’d like that.” she decided getting in the back and crawling into her booster seat to buckle in.

Sam checked to make sure she was secure and noticed the sudden change in Deanna’s happy features to one of wariness and concern when she looked toward the cars ahead of them. He glanced that way and saw a couple of other students getting into cars ahead of them. One was a boy and the other was a girl dressed far more fancier than most students coming from the school. He looked back at Deanna and saw she had scrunched down in her seat and was staring out the side window lost in thought.

“Are you alright honey?” he asked softly. 

“I’m fine Daddy.” she mumbled giving him a fake small smile.

Those two words said everything to him, I’m fine, told him it wasn’t fine at all. He didn’t know what she wasn’t saying but wondered if it had anything to do with that girl. He didn’t question his daughter knowing it wouldn’t do any good right now. Deanna had that Winchester stubborn streak and could be as hardheaded as any of them. Sam closed the door and hurried around to the driver’s side so he could get out of the way for other parents picking up their kids. Sam cranked his vehicle and quickly pulled out into the moving flow to head on home.

spn

“I’ve got some cheese and fruit ready for your snack.” Sam told Deanna as he helped her out of the SUV. 

“Thanks Daddy, I am hungry. Where’s Uncle Dee?” she asked looking around when she didn't see Baby.

“He’s running some errands in town. He’ll be back for dinner.”

“I have some worksheets to do this weekend, but they’re not hard.” she said dropping her pack in a chair at the table. “I can do them while I have my snack.” she told him as she unzipped her pack to pull out some papers and put them on the table. She found a pencil and looked at the first page as Sam got her snack out of the fridge.

“Here you go, you need any help?” Sam asked her sitting a plate with cheese and cut up fruit and a glass of milk on the table beside her. "I'll hang this on the front of the fridge so everyone can see it." he told her picking up the painting she had brought home. Sam looked closer at the painting and saw Deanna had painted Bobby's house with the Impala sitting out front. He arched an eyebrow, surprised at the detail of it.

“No Daddy, I’m good.” she replied before starting to write on the paper in front of her. Deanna picked up some cheese and started eating her snack as she worked on her homework. 

"Your painting is really good, I'm sure Dean will be happy you put Baby in it." he commented using a magnet to hold it to the front of the fridge door.

"It didn't look right without her." she answered without looking up.

Sam shared her snack as he watched his daughter concentrate on her work as she quickly finished one page and turned to the next. He read upside down and saw she had gotten all the answers right and smile to himself. He was so proud of her and the way she was growing up a happy and independent child. He wasn’t going to tell her what Dean had planned wanting to let it be Dean’s surprise. 

“Guess I need to start dinner.” Sam said getting up to turn the oven on and going to the fridge for the roast. He had put the pork roast in a cooking bag alone with vegetables and had the makings of a salad ready to throw together. He tried to find recipes that were easy to do and tasted good. He used the crock pot and cooking bags a lot to make the clean up easier. “You want to put the salad together when you’re done?”

“Yes please.” Deanna answered looking up at her father for a moment before going back to the worksheets.   
She loved to help cook and volunteered every chance she could. Dean taught her his secret recipe for burgers that he wouldn’t even show Sam. This made her feel very special and she promised to keep it just between them. She understood what it meant to eat healthy and not to indulge in too much junk food or sweets like most kids did. Dean had told her if she wanted to keep on training with him she had to eat right so she would grow strong and that worked. 

spn

The front door opened and Sam looked toward the living room tense for a moment until he felt it was Dean. 

“Uncle Dee!” Deanna cried out when she saw him heading her way. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“Whoa there!” Dean laughed as he braced himself for her tackle while holding the bags he was carrying out away from him. “Good to see you too Ladybug.” 

“Don’t knock Uncle Dee down sweetheart, he’s got his hands full.” Sam chuckled as he watched their interaction. Deanna loved her Uncle Dee, that was for sure and Sam was glad they had such a close relationship. 

“I’ll help.” she insisted reaching to take a couple of bags from Dean to help.

“Thanks Ladybug.” he told her letting go of two of the bags so she could carry them on to the kitchen. “Got a surprise for you.” 

“What?” 

“We’re going hiking tomorrow and have a picnic out by the river.”

“Yay! That sounds like fun.” she exclaimed her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Are you coming Daddy?”

“No, I’m going to take my own hiking trip that’ll be a little more difficult than yours.” 

“Yeah, I figured we’d give your Daddy some me time to have some fun on his own.” Dean added sitting his purchases on the counter and began to put them away. “I got stuff to make a great picnic for us.”

“Do you have carrots and celery sticks?” Deanna asked looking at his purchases. “I love carrots and you can put peanut butter in the celery to make it better.”

“Oh child, where did I go wrong?” Dean sighed shaking his head at her words. “Guess you get it honestly, your Dad’s the same way.”

“Hey! That’s a good thing, she’s learning to eat healthy.” 

“A kid needs more than rabbit food to grow tall and strong.” Dean insisted getting a bitch face from Sam and a giggle from Deanna. 

"I painted a picture today in art class." Deanna said pointing to the fridge.

"Hey! You put Baby in it. You did good Ladybug." he praised her after looking at the painting hanging on the fridge.

"My teacher said I was a very good artist." 

"That you are sweetheart." Sam told her leaning over to kiss the top of her head as she pulled items from the bag for Dean to put away. “If you wait a second, I’ll get the things for a salad out and it’ll give you a little more room.” he offered.

“I get to make the salad.” Deanna said running to the sink to wash her hands.

“That you do Baby Girl, but I have to cut the tomato for it.” 

“I know.” she said drying her hands and moving to the other counter to start putting it together in a bowl Sam had sat out.

“I know it’ll be the best salad ever.” Dean praised her, smiling lovingly at his niece. “Ain’t that right bro?”

“Of course.” Sam added while hunting a cutting board from the cabinet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The next morning dawned with a hint of coolness in the air, but would warm up nicely as the day progressed. Marshmallow like clouds dotted the sky as they moved slowly along in overhead. A gentle breeze pushed them along in a lazy fashion making it a picture perfect scene. Dean was up early to get the food ready and to be sure Sam packed the necessities he might need. He made sure he had a first aid kit, sat phone, compass and that he was armed. Dean packed him snacks, lunch and waters for his hike being sure it was healthy like he liked. Sam was heading out first since he had an hour drive to the trailhead that would take him to Devil's Ridge Trail.

"You be careful out there you hear?" Dean instructed his little brother as Sam shouldered his pack to head out. "Don't need to rescue yer ass off that mountain. You leave notes 'bout where you're hiking?"

"Yes Mom and I'll be careful; you take care of Deanna and have fun today." Sam said giving him a nod of understanding. "See ya Bobby, I'm out of here." 

"Have a good hike and watch yourself out there." Bobby told Sam watching him head out the front door.

"You got plans for the day old man?" 

"Nope, for once things seem quiet and I'm gonna take advantage of it and relax with a good book." 

"To each his own." he shrugged bagging some raw carrots for Deanna. He was letting her sleep in since their hike wasn't as long as Sam's. Now that she was in school, she had to get up earlier on school days so letting her sleep in on the weekend was acceptable. 

"So you and munchkin heading for the river?” Bobby asked watching Dean pack their lunch.

“Yep.”

“The river’s up with all the rain lately so watch it out there.” 

“I plan on it.”

“When ya planning on being back?” 

“Mid afternoon I guess, why ya got a hot date coming over?” Dean teased.

“Funny smart aleck.” Bobby growled at him before turning to go to his office. 

spn

“Uncle Dee!” Deanna called as she made her way down the stairs with her back pack in one hand and her hiking boots in the other. 

“In here Ladybug.” 

“Are you ready?” she rushed. “I just have to put my boots on.”

“Whoa there, first you have to eat some breakfast.” Dean told her taking her pack wondering what she had in there. “We got plenty of time.”

“Is Daddy already gone?”

“Yes, he left out earlier since he has an hour drive to the trailhead.” Dean told her as he sat a bowl of cereal in front of her. “You want some strawberries on your Cheerio’s?”

“Not in the cereal.” she said plucking a couple from the bowl he sat beside her. “Did you pack carrot sticks?” she asked around a mouth of cereal.

“I did, even threw in a few celery and peanut butter sticks.” 

“Thanks Uncle Dee, you’re the best.”

“Anything for my number one lady.” he cooed at her lovingly. 

“I love you Uncle Dee.” 

“Love you too Ladybug.” he whispered softly. “Now eat up and we’ll get ready to go.”

“Ok.” she said spooning a large portion into her mouth. 

“Slow down Ladybug, you know what your Daddy would say.”

“I’m picking up your bad habits.” she said innocently looking up at him with mischief in her eyes.

Dean looked at her startled for a moment and started to laugh at her antics knowing she could be just as mischievous as her father. 

"Good one there squirt. Now finish up and then go brush your teeth and use the bathroom before we head out."

"Alright." she mumbled as she chewed a mouth of cereal.

spn

The parking lot only had a few cars already there as Sam pulled into it. He was glad there weren’t many people hiking today, at least not yet, but not many were bold enough to hike where he planned on heading. It was one of the more strenuous trails that was not for the faint of heart. Sam parked, got out and retrieved his backpack from the back seat of his SUV. He shouldered the pack making adjustments, before heading toward the trail to start his hike. 

The trail started off fairly flat and easy, then began to gently slope upward as it made its way up the mountain. After hiking two miles, Sam came to where the trial split, one way circling back around and going to the parking lot and the other continuing on up the mountain. Sam took the trail to the right that started getting steeper after only two hundred feet. He took his time and enjoyed the scenery that surrounded him. This was one of Sam’s favorite things to do in his spare time. He loved being out in nature and enjoying her beauty. 

After another thirty minutes of hiking, Sam stopped to pull a water bottle from a side pocket and sip on it as he got his breath. He wiped his face on a bandana and crammed it back in his back pocket. A cool breeze blew down from the mountain top helping to cool his sweaty face as he turned into it, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The fresh, cool air seemed to cleanse his entire body of any stress, worry or concern. He opened his eyes and surveyed the landscape before him. The rich colors were blending with the greens creating a blanket of eye appealing beauty. He pulled his cell from his pack and snapped several pictures before deciding he should continue on up to the mountain top. After settling the pack on his shoulders, Sam started out again up the steep trail. 

spn

“Do you have on thick socks?” Dean asked Deanna as she sat on the floor to put on her hiking shoes. 

“Yes, Daddy bought me some new ones.” she replied slipping on a shoe and pulling the laces to tighten them. She tied that shoe and put the other on doing the same.

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes, do I need to put anything in my pack?” she asked slipping on a light jacket.

“No, I think I’m good.” Dean told her swinging his pack to his shoulders. He watched her slip her own pack to her shoulders and adjust it like her Daddy had showed her and turned to him ready to begin their hike. “Ok Ladybug I want you to pay attention to what I say. Your Daddy would have my hide if something happened to you while in my care.”

“I’ll listen Uncle Dee.” she said taking his hand and looking up at him with a sincere, trusting face. 

“I know you will Ladybug.” he assured her with a warm smile. “Ok! Let’s go have a picnic.”

“Yay!” she cried happily as they headed out the backdoor and through the junkyard to the back entrance. 

Dean headed into the trees just past the junkyard, leading them into the coolness of the forest. The air was cooler in the trees and drops of dew still clung to the leaves and branches around them. Dean walked slowly so his niece could keep up with him. She slipped her hand from his and ran ahead to a clump of flowers and squatted down to look at a butterfly gathering nectar from the blossoms.

“Look, isn’t it pretty?” she whispered gazing at the brightly colored butterfly.

“It is at that.” Dean told her looking at her discovery. “Hold on, I’ll take a picture.” he said pulling out his cell and snapping a couple of shots. He made sure to get one of Deanna gazing at the butterfly before it finally flew away. The wonder on her face was priceless. 

“Good-bye pretty one.” she called after it. 

They continued hiking through the trees, Deanna a few steps ahead of Dean as he made sure she was going in the right direction. Being a curious child, Deanna stopped and investigated plants, flowers and anything that caught her eye. Dean let her explore knowing this is what she loved to do. He paused, watching his niece when she spotted a young deer just off the trail in a small stand of brush. Deanna clucked to the young animal as she eased closer to it holding out her small hand while stepping closer. She stopped just within reach of the doe and let it look at her with its big brown eyes, before she tempted touching his satin nose. The doe sniffed her fingers and allowed the touch for a moment before looking at Dean and scooting away back into the forest. She stood quietly watching it run away before moving on not saying a word about what she did. Deanna was not one to boast or bring attention to herself. Dean shook his head in amazement of his niece and followed her on toward the river. It was nearly an hour before the trees started thinning out and they stepped out onto the bank of the river. 

“We made it.” she panted looking at the fast moving river. 

“Yes we did.” Dean nodded stopping beside her. “Let’s move on down this way to the slower moving water and the pool.”

“Ok.” she replied following him farther down the edge of the river.

Dean led them down to a less rocky area that had moss and grass and a few shade trees perfect for a picnic spot. He dropped his pack and pulled the rolled blanket from the ties to spread out for them. Deanna pulled her pack off and ran to the water’s edge crouching down to check the water out for frogs or fish.

“Uncle Dee can I wade in the water?” she asked running back to him. 

“It’s gonna be cold.”

“I don’t care.” she said sitting down on the blanket to take her boots off and socks. 

“You need to wait on me.” Dean told her sitting down on a rock to take his boots and socks off and roll up his jean as high as he could. He stood and took his cell from his jeans pocket and stored it in his pack for safe keeping, then headed for the water as Deanna took her first steps into it.

“C’mon on Uncle Dee!” she cried shivering from the sudden contact with the water. "It's not that cold."

“I’m coming.” he said tensing as he stepped into the edge of the water and let it lap at his ankles. “Sonovabitch! Not that cold?” he swore as Deanna laughed at him.

“Uncle Dee! You owe the swear jar a dollar.” Deanna exclaimed as she giggled at his reaction to the water. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean hissed as he stepped deeper into the water toward Deanna. “Don’t go any deeper Ladybug; the current is stronger out toward the middle.”

“Ok.” she said stopping as the water lapped gently around her knees. “I see some baby fish!” 

“If you stand still they might nibble at your toes.” 

"Uncle Dee look!" Deanna cried out excitedly pointing down into the water.

"What Ladybug?" Dean asked leaning over with his hands on his knees to try and see what she was pointing at in the water. "What am I looking at?" he asked concentrating on the water when suddenly Deanna flipped a hand full of water into his face causing him to jump back sputtering. "Oh you little trickster." he laughed wiping his face and throwing water her way as she screamed in delight and did the same. They splashed each other until Dean decided he was wet enough and called a halt to the water fight. "Uncle, uncle you win." he gasped as the cold water dripped from his hair down the back of his shirt sending a chill down his spine. "You got fifteen more minutes to play while I get our lunch ready."

"Alright." Deanna said moving around to chase the baby fish and look for pretty rocks. 

"Mind what I say now, don't go any further out. The water’s higher than usual so the current is much stronger today."

"Ok Uncle Dee." she said wading near the shore looking for rocks. She looked up and smiled when Cas stepped from the trees and walked toward her. "Hi Cas." she said quietly so Dean wouldn't hear. 

"Hello child why are you standing in the cold water?"

"Looking for pretty rocks to add to my collection." she said holding out her hand with a couple of colored rocks in it.

"I see." 

"We're gonna have a picnic here and enjoy the outdoors."

"This is nice." he said looking around at the scenery. "God did create some beautiful places."

"Have you met God?"

"No, I'm just a lowly solider in God's army." 

"I don't care, I'm glad you're my guardian angel." 

"Your uncle is staring at you child. You should probably not talk to me any more."

"Alright are you going to stay?"

"I will." he said taking a seat on a rock near his charge so he could keep an eye on her.

Deanna went back to rock hunting and didn't notice her uncle looking her way and frowning when she seemed to be talking to no one. She began to hum to herself as she squatted at the water's edge and ran her hand through the sand to see if there were any good rocks buried.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story. Your thoughts are important to me, please comment. NC

 

 

Dean made his way out of the water and shook hard trying to remove what wetness he could before heading to the blanket to get lunch ready. He had packed a towel knowing Deanna couldn't stay dry if she was near water and pulled it from his pack to wipe what wetness he could off his body. He occasionally glanced her way to be sure she was ok. Dean paused for a moment when it looked like she was talking to someone and showing off a rock she had found. He frowned and stored that tidbit away for later and went back to pulling out the food he had brought. He opened the cold bags to remove juice for Deanna and a Gatorade for himself along with sandwiches, carrot and celery sticks, grapes, apples and a slice of pie for him and cookies for Deanna. After he had the picnic laid out on the blanket he called to Deanna.

"Ok Ladybug, come and get it 'fore you turn into an icicle." 

"Coming." she replied making her way out of the water carrying some pretty rocks she had found in the river bed. "Look at what I found. Aren't then neat?" she said dropping down on the blanket and holding out her treasures.

"Not bad, here wipe your hands so you can eat." he replied holding out a Wet One to her. "I made your favorite, turkey on multigrain with mustard and Swiss cheese."

"Thank you, I'm starved." she said pulling the napkin over in front of her with the sandwich on it. "You remembered my carrot sticks and celery too!"

"Of course Ladybug." Dean said smiling happily as he watched her enjoy her food. He bit into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully glad to see Deanna enjoying herself. It pleased him to see her so happy. 

spn

Sam got his second wind and climbed to the top of the mountain, pausing once he stepped out onto the ridge. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly just taking in the beauty of the land in front of him. He stood there for ten minutes enjoying what Mother Nature had created before looking around for a place suitable for him to have his lunch. He didn't know what Dean had packed and hoped it was something he would enjoy and not what Dean thought was good. He smiled to himself when he found several wet ones, a hand towel to wipe his sweaty face and two cooler bags with food in one and drinks in the other. Dean had packed his favorite Gatorade and made him one turkey sandwich and one vegetable sandwich along with carrot sticks, cheese, grapes and an apple and some cookies for dessert. He had to admit his brother surprised him with the selected items. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took his first bite and began to devour a sandwich, only pausing long enough to sip some drink. Sam took his time with the next one savoring the flavors and enjoying his surroundings. He even tossed a few bites of bread off toward the trees for the birds and squirrels to fight over. 

"Oh my love I wish you were here with me." Sam sighed closing his eyes and picturing Jessica smiling and walking toward him. He thought his life was over when she died and if it hadn't been for their daughter he might have ended it after exacting his revenge. Deanna was what kept him going and what made him feel alive again. Deanna had so much of her Mom in her, the way she'd tilt her head when she was thinking, that sparkle in her eyes when she got excited or the way her smile and soft giggles could brighten a room. "I can see you in her more and more and I know she's going to be a beautiful, kind woman just like you were." Sam wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat as it tightened with emotions. He opens his eyes when a lone bird call echoed across the valley. He searched for the bird and saw a large hawk gliding on the thermals and watched as it effortless swooped over his head to land in the trees back behind him. He listens to the noises of the forest sing to him as he settles down and let the warm sun and a full belly send him into a gentle doze. 

spn

“Uncle Dee you did good.” Deanna praised him as she munched a carrot stick and watched the river flow beside them.

“Coming from you is a huge compliment Ladybug.” he replied gathering his trash in stowing it back in one of the cooler bags. “So how’s it going at school?”

“Fine.” she answered in a not so fine tone.

“Deanna you know I know when you’re not telling me everything. Talk to me kid, is it that other girl? She still giving you a hard time?” 

Deanna looked down at her food and thought over how to answer her uncle.

“She’s still picking on me and she’s doing it to others too. No one will stand up to her and no one wants to be a tattle tail.” 

“You know I don’t condone fighting, that should be the last resort, but sometimes you gotta stand up for what’s right. It not fair to you or the other kids she’s picking on. You remember the training I taught you about letting the other person do all the work and they’ll defeat themselves?" 

“Yes.”

“Maybe that’s what she needs, to have someone stand up to her.” 

“You may be right.” 

"But if it's really getting that bad you need to tell the teacher. You're not tattle tailing when it's something like this. No one should be allowed to bully others.”

"I know I've told her she shouldn't do it, but she just laughs at me and calls me a cry baby."

“She seems real mature. Think 'bout what I said. So is there anything else you need to talk about or wanna tell me?” 

“No, thanks Uncle Dee. I can always count on you to help.”

“Anytime Ladybug.” Dean said as he yawned widely before he stretched out and sighed in contentment thinking this couldn’t be a better day. He had a full stomach, great weather and time with his niece. He listened to the song of the river letting it take away all the bad and leaving only calmness and peace. Dean’s eyes drifted closed and he began to snore softly. 

“Uncle Dee?” Deanna questioned quietly. When he didn’t answer, she gathered her trash and uneaten food to put in a cooler bag. She had saved some crust of her sandwich to feed the fish in the river. Without any thought of danger, Deanna headed back to the bank and waded into the water up to her knees. She began to crumble little pieces of bread into the water watching to see if the baby fish would come eat it. It wasn’t long before half a dozen little fish were swimming around her legs, darting about after the bread. She giggled watching their antics as they fought for the treat. “Cas can you here me?” she asked looking to the bank for her angel. 

“I can child.” Cas replied as he stood on a rock nearby watching her. 

“Isn’t this a nice day? Can you see my little friends? It tickles when they kiss my legs.” 

“I do see them. You should be careful child; your uncle would be upset if you were to get injured.” 

“It’s not that deep here, besides I know how to swim, Daddy took me to the pool in town and taught me.” 

“That is all and good, but this is not like a pool. This is a wild, unpredictable, force of nature that can not be controlled.”

“Did you like the rocks I found? I’m going to take them home with me and give one to Daddy and Papa Bobby and Grandpa.” she rattled on no fear in her voice as she moved farther from the shore. When all the bread was gone, Deanna began to look at the rocks under her feet trying to find a very special one for her angel friend. She wanted to surprise him with the gift. A glint of color caught her eye and she stepped into what she thought was shallow water, only to have her foot go out from under her and the swirling current throw her off balance sending her crashing into the water. As her head went under, she tried to cry for help but got a mouth of water instead. 

Castiel watched the child exploring when suddenly she disappeared under the water. He sprang from the rock searching for the blonde head of the child. A few seconds later she popped up twenty feet away and was being pulled down stream by the rush of the water. He waded into the fast moving water and fought the strength of the rapids to grab her hand and wrap it around a tree limb of a fallen tree nearby. Castiel turned toward the sleep man and with a mighty, silent voice spoke his name.

“Dean Winchester!” a voice inside Dean’s head sounded loudly, bringing the hunter instantly awake and on his feet with his weapon in his hand. 

“Deanna?” he called when he didn’t see her on the blanket or at the water’s edge. A small strangled cry for help had him running for the water, his worse fear filling his mind. “Deanna!” he yelled looking out onto the fast moving water. He spotted her blonde head just above the water about thirty feet below him and his heart froze in panic. Dean didn’t hesitate to go into the water after her. “Hold on! I’m coming for you!” 

Dean moved carefully through the fast moving water, making sure his steps were firm and he wasn’t stepping on slick rocks that would send him in the icy flow before reaching his niece. By the time he had almost reached her, the water was up to his hips and the current was pulling hard at his legs. Dean tried to move a little closer when suddenly his foot slipped and he felt himself starting to go down when suddenly it felt like a hand grabbed his shoulder holding him fast until he had his balance again. “Deanna! Reach for me.” he told her holding his hands out as he fought to stay still in the churning water. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at his hands reaching for them, but was still nearly a foot away. Suddenly, she was pushed across the short distance to his waiting arms as if by magic. Dean grabbed her up into his arms holding her tight as he turned to make his way back to the bank. She was shivering uncontrollably in his arms and when he pushed her hair from her face saw her lips were tinged blue from the icy temperature of the water. “It’s okay Ladybug, I got ya. You‘re okay, we just need to dry you off and warm you up.” 

“P-Pa-Pa’k.” she chattered not able to stop her teeth from clicking together as she stood shivering by the blanket.

Dean sat her on the blanket and grabbed her pack, dumping out the contents. He found a towel, a change of clothes, book, comb, and first aid kit.

“Well did you plan on getting wet today?” he asked her taking her towel and briskly rubbing her arms and legs and then towel drying her hair.

“N-No. Da-da-ee...S-sa-say...Be....P-pr-pr-pa-pared.” she finally got out.

“Yeah your Daddy is a smart one. I’ll hold the towel for you, get those wet clothes off and put on your dry ones. I’ll put them on the rocks to dry along with my jeans.” he instructed her. “Use that other towel to finish drying off.”

Deanna just nodded instead of trying to speak as she began to take off her wet clothes and dry off, then put on her dry ones. Once she was done, Dean grabbed his long sleeved outer shirt and dropped it over her shoulders as she sunk to the blanket.

“Now turn around so I can get out of these jeans.” he told her as he started undoing his cold, wet jeans. Dean got them off and stripped out of his briefs long enough to wring as much water as he could out of them before slipping them back on and cinching a towel around his hips. After arranging their clothes on the hot rocks to dry, he pulled Deanna and the blanket closer to a rock so he could use it as a back rest and be more in the sun to warm them. “C’mere Ladybug.” he motioned to her as he settled on the blanket and drew her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to help warm her up. 

“I’m so...ry.” she cried burying her head into his chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

“It’s okay don’t cry.” Dean cooed to her. “All that matters is you’re okay.” he assured her rubbing her small body to warm it. He could already feel the sun’s warming rays taking away the chill in his own body and hoped it was doing the same to her. He looked toward his pack as an insistent ringing suddenly broke the natural noise around him. He snagged the pack and dug the cell back out to answer it.

“H’llo.”

“What happened? Is she okay?” a worried voice asked quickly.

“Chill bro, she’s fine just took a little dip in the water.” Dean assured his frantic brother who was in full father mode right now. “Tell your Dad you’re okay.”

“Hi Da-Da-dy.” Deanna said trying to stop the chattering of her teeth. “I’m o-k.”

“Are you sure sweetheart?”

“Yes.” she said pushing the cell away so she could sneeze.

“How did you know something happened Sammy?” Dean asked taking the cell back.

“I sensed it somehow. A father’s instinct I guess. Are you heading back soon?”

“Yeah, just letting my jeans dry some, don’t worry I’ll take care of her.” 

“I’m halfway down the mountain; it’ll be a couple of hours before I can get back.” 

“I’ll get her in a warm bath and put her to bed.” 

“Alright. Make sure she’s not running a fever or anything and if she is give her some medicine. Tell her I’ll be home as soon as I can.” 

“I will, just be careful and don’t push yourself and get reckless. Don’t need you getting hurt.” Dean cautioned him. 

“I will.” Sam said hanging up and setting a fast pace back down to the SUV. He breathed a sigh of relief, but was still worried about Deanna hoping she wouldn’t get a cold from her dunk in the river. He knew Dean would take care of her but knew she needed her Daddy. 

spn

Deanna's dunk in the river didn't seem to faze her since Castiel made sure of it. He watched over her as she napped and had used his grace to ward off any illness she might have contracted. He stepped back when Sam came in to see her and watched as he lovingly checked his daughter out and sat by her side for fifteen minutes before kissing her forehead, tucking the blanket around her and leaving. Dean had assured Sam she was alright, but he had to see for himself to ease his worried mind. 

"Daddy?" Deanna mumbled letting her sleepy eyes open for a moment.

"Hey sweetie, how you feel?" Sam asked gently.

"I'm fine, wasn't Uncle Dee's fault." she got out before yawning.

"I know, go back to sleep." he told her as he brushed strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheek for a moment. He headed back downstairs to find his brother and get the details of what happened. He didn't blame Dean for what happened, but he knew Dean would be blaming himself. He stilled himself to deal with a guilt ridden big brother.

Sam found Dean slumped in a chair at the kitchen table nursing a glass of whiskey. He wasn't sure how many he had consumed before he got home. He could see how bad he felt on his face as he glanced up for a second before letting his eyes fall back to the glass.

"Dean, she's okay. I'm not blaming you, I know how my daughter is, it could of as easily happened to me too so stop beating yourself up." Sam explained as he sat down across from his brother.

"I shouldn't of fallen asleep. I was a dumb ass to do that." he insisted throwing the glass back and swallowing the amber liquid feeling it burn all the way down.

"Everything turned out okay. She's not even got a sniffle." 

"You know it happened so fast, I heard my name being yelled and it wasn't Deanna. I could of sworn someone grabbed my arm when I started to slip out there in the water." Dean said looking over at Sam. "I know she was pushed to me against the current. I can't explain it."

"Like you said it happened so fast, maybe you just thought you saw those things." Sam suggested.

"I don't know, but something happened out there,I know it did." 

"Maybe she does have a guardian angel. I don't know...I'm just glad she's fine." Sam said with a sigh.

"Here, I think you could use some of this." Dean said pouring a small amount of whiskey into his glass and passing it to his brother who gave a half smile and accepted the drink. 

"Thanks." Sam mumbled before picking the glass up and taking a sip of the whiskey.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed without anything suspicious or unusual happening. Dean had headed out on Monday as he planned to check out several strange deaths a couple states south. He had contacted their father and John was going to meet him there to help work the case. Sam was enjoying his SUV and had rearranged his work schedule so he could take and pickup Deanna from school. He joined the PTA and volunteered to help out in her class one hour a week. Sam wanted to be involved in the school and help where he could, plus it would let him keep an eye on things around the school.

Deanna still liked school except for the other female classmate who was still bullying her. The girl made sure no one saw her doing it and seemed pleased she could get away with it. Deanna was not the only one she tormented, but she seemed to single her out whenever possible. 

"Daddy have you heard from Uncle Dee and Grandpa?" Deanna asked as Sam drove her to school.

"Yeah they called yesterday and should be on their way back. Dean may even get here in time to pick you up."

"I'm glad. They didn't get hurt did they?" she asked far more serious than a five year old should be.

"Nothing major, just some bruises and scraps. Nothing for you to worry about." Sam said knowing Deana worried about them when they were on a hunt. Even at her age, she knew what it meant to hunt and that injuries were possible. Sam had been honest with her when she questioned the dangers of hunting because she was like Dean, both could see right through his lies.

"Can we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate them coming home? It's Friday so no school tomorrow. Plea-se-se-se Daddy." she begged batting her eye lashes and looking as adorable as possible.

"I think we can do that." Sam chuckled shaking his head at his daughter. Now he knew how Dean felt growing up when he would do the same thing. "You can pick the restaurant."

"I'll think about it today." 

"You have a good day in school okay?" he said pulling to a stop in the circle so she could get out. "You want me to walk you inside?"

"No Daddy, I know where it is." Deanna said unfastening her straps and slipping out of the booster seat. 

Sam sat there and watched her walk to the front entrance of the school and go inside. He sat there for another few seconds wondering how he was going survive another ten years of this, letting her go out in the world when he knew what was out there. Dean made sure she had a small packet of salt in her backpack and John had Bobby help him with an amulet she wore all the time for protection. They had put a spell on it that prevented anyone from removing it from her around her neck. There wasn't much more he could do since he couldn't ward the entire school without someone noticing. He pulled away from the school and headed to the office wanting to finish up the project he was working on and get his paycheck. 

spn

It was afternoon and Deanna's class was outside for recess. She was playing on the slide with another girl whom she liked and they were becoming friends. Deanna had just come down the slide when she saw a couple of kids standing to the side near some shrubs and then she heard a small cry. Not hesitating, Deanna ran over to see what was going on and saw her tormentor, Kallie, standing over another kid in their class. 

“Stop it.” Deanna said stepping beside the girl on the ground and helping her up. “Leave her alone.” 

“Get out of here hick.” Kallie sneered at Deanna, her face contorted in hatred.

“No, you need to stop bullying other kids.” Deanna stated standing tall and staring her down. 

“Oh? And who’s gonna make me? A shrimp like you?” she laughed in Deanna’s face.

“If I have to yes. Enough is enough. Go get Ms. Bishop.” Deanna said never taking her eyes off Kallie. One of the kids ran to find the teacher. 

Kallie grinned an evil smile as she shot her hands out to push Deanna down, but was pushing at thin air as Deanna easily side stepped her letting her lose her balance and stumble forward. She turned to face her again and saw Kallie was really mad now as her face reddened and she lurched at her again. Deanna twisted and twirled out of her way, not even touching her and with nothing to stop her; Kallie’s momentum carried her forward to smash her face into a metal trash can.

“What’s going on here?” Ms. Bishop asked seeing the kids standing there and Kallie on the ground with blood pouring through her fingers on her face.

“She tripped me!” Kallie cried out pointing to Deanna and sobbing out loudly. "She did this!"

“I didn’t Ms. Bishop, I swear.” Deanna said in disbelief.

“It’s true Ms. Bishop, Deanna didn’t trip her.” one of the other students said.

“Come on Deanna, Kallie let’s get you to the nurse and then we’re going to the principal’s office. Everyone Ms. Conner is taking over while I’m gone. Now go on and join the others; it’s almost time to go inside.” Ms. Bishop told the students milling around. She helped Kallie to her feet and put a hand on Deanna’s shoulder to lead her with them.

spn

Sam was typing on his laptop in his office when his cell started ringing. He fished it out of his jacket pocket to answer it.

“Hello.”

“Mr. Winchester?” a female voice asked.

“Yes, this Sam Winchester.”

“This is Sioux Falls Elementary School calling, there’s been an incident with your daughter...”

“Deanna? Is she okay?” he asked already shutting off his laptop and reaching for his jacket.

“She’s fine; we need you to come to the school to the front office please.”

“I’m on my way.” Sam answered heading out of his office at a run. He ran across the parking lot toward his SUV and fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. As he got the door open and jumped inside his cell rang again. Sam saw it was Dean and answered it as he cranked the car. “Dean! I’m on my way to the school, something’s happened to Deanna.” he blurted out.

“I’m twenty minutes out, I’ll meet you there.” Dean replied hanging up and stepping on the gas.

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward the school that was across town. He took side streets to miss the traffic on the main roads. Every possible scenario raced through his mind wondering what could of happened to his daughter. His fingers tightened on the wheel as his heart raced out of control and fear gripped his very soul. The only thing he was sure of was she wasn’t hurt or in pain, that he would of felt. He screeched around the corner, turning onto the road the school was on and gunned it toward the school. Sam didn’t bother with parking, he steered the SUV to the front of the school, shut the engine off and raced for the front doors as fast as his long legs would carry him. Sam skidded to a stop and looked up and down the halls before heading for the main office. He rushed to the desk and started to ask about Deanna, but saw her sitting by herself down a small hallway on the right and headed that way.

“Sir! Sir!” the front office staff called to him, but he didn’t respond. 

“Deanna.” Sam called to her as he drew closer. 

“Daddy!” she cried out running into his open arms and letting them wrap around her. 

“Sh-sh-sh, its okay Baby Girl.” he whispered to her as he sighed with relief that she seemed to be fine. He brushed her hair from her face and looked her over. “Are you alright?”

“Ye-es, but Daddy I didn’t push her.” she sniffed looking into his eyes in fright. 

“Mr. Winchester?” a female voice said behind him. 

Sam turned to see the principal standing at her opened door. He started to answer when a woman stormed toward them screaming.

“Where’s my daughter?!” she yelled looking around and zeroing in on Deanna.

“Is that the bitch that hit her?” she growled at Deanna.

Sam stiffened and stood tall as he took in the woman before him and then spoke.

“I would reframe from calling my daughter any other names and she says she didn’t do anything to your daughter.” Sam spoke in a tone so still and deadly that the woman stepped back from him.

“Mrs. Holden, please. Now if both of you would step inside my office we can straighten this out.” the principal said holding her door open.

Mrs. Holden snubbed her nose at Sam and Deanna before walking into the office. Sam sat Deanna back down and told her to stay there; he’d just be inside talking to the principal. Deanna nodded she understood and made herself as small as she could in the chair to wait for her Daddy to come back. Sam stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Deanna could hear mumbling and raised voices on the other side of the door as she tried to stop her tears. 

spn

Dean parked behind Sam’s SUV and headed into the school. He stopped in the entrance and read the signs directing him to the office and headed that way taking long strides. There was no stopping at the desk when he saw his niece down the hall. The staff didn’t even bother to try and stop Dean as he made a bee line for Deanna.

“Uncle Dee.” Deanna whispered when she looked up and saw him walking toward her. She jumped up and ran to him, letting him pick her up and hug her tightly. 

“Ladybug you okay?” he asked her holding her tightly to his chest, relieved that she didn't seem hurt. He could feel her trembling in his arms and sat down putting her in his lap. “Your Dad here?”

“Yes, he’s in the principal’s office.” she pointed as loud voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

The school nurse walked down the hall with Kallie in tow and had her sit across from Dean and Deanna. She had the starts of a black eye and was holding a cloth to her nose that was still trickling a little blood. 

Dean stared hard at the girl and asked Deanna, “She the one?” 

“Yes, but I didn’t do that Uncle Dee, she lost her balance and fell.” Deanna said looking over at a pouting Kallie.

“You’re lying you country hick.” Kallie spat at her but shrank back when Dean leaned forward toward her.

“I’d watch your mouth and who you call names.” he spoke slowly and with a hint of anger.

Before he could say anything else, the door to the office was jerked open and a woman stormed out, looked at him and grabbed Kallie’s arm before speaking.

“You’re a little witch, you know that?” the woman hissed at Deanna. “I should press assault charges.”

“I don’t condone hitting women, but you say one more word, you’ll be picking yourself up off the floor.” Dean threatened her as he got up slipping Deanna from his lap to tower over her with fire in his eyes. His hands were already balling into fists and it took every bit of strength he had to not deck her. 

"Dean!" Sam cautioned from the doorway when he saw the body language of his brother. The last thing he needed was for this mother to press assault charges against his brother because he knew Dean was a man of his word and would follow through.

The woman glared at Dean before stalking away, dragging her daughter behind her as she headed from the school. Sam stepped out of the principal’s office and watched the angry woman storm off. Dean picked Deanna back up and whispered in her ear how proud he was of her that she had handled herself like a warrior. She gave him a small smile but didn’t say anything.

“Thank you for coming in Mr. Winchester, I’m sorry this happened. Why don’t you take Deanna on home, it’s almost time to dismiss anyway.” the principal said to Sam as he stepped from her office.

“Thank you Ms. Horn.” Sam said shaking her hand. “Good thing it's Friday, she'll have the weekend to settle down. It depends on how she is on Monday whether I bring her back.” 

“I understand, good day.”

“C’mon Dean, let’s go home.” Sam told his brother as he took Deanna from him to carry. She snuggled her head into his neck and fisted his shirt in her small hands. Ms. Bishop was waiting at the front office and handed Dean Deanna's backpack and a soft 'I'm sorry.' He walked on out to the SUV and put Deanna in the back in her booster seat.

“I’ll follow you home. Dad had to make a stop at Preacher Jim’s but should be here by dark.” Dean told him as he walked past the SUV. 

“Alright bro.” Sam said getting into the SUV and cranking it while Dean went to the Impala and did the same. He pulled away from the school with Dean following close behind him. Sam couldn’t believe kids were already that cruel at such a young age. It was middle school for him, especially being the new kid. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. At least there were witnesses who all told the same story of how Kallie was bullying another girl and Deanna stepped in to stop it. They praised her bravery to stand up for another smaller kid. All told how she never touched Kallie only dodged her attempts at hurting Deanna and fell into the trashcan on her own because she was off balance. He looked in the rear view mirror at Deanna who was slumped in her seat staring down at her shoes. He could see the sadness on her face and his heart broke. She was too kind hearted for her own good. He never wanted to see that look on her face again, but knew he wasn't going to be able to protect her from life. Sam knew he couldn't lock her in her bedroom until she was grown, no matter how much he wanted to. With a soft sigh, Sam tried to think of something to do this weekend to cheer her up and take her mind off what had happened.

A/N: Thank you for all who are reading my story. Comments are appreciated. NC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I hope you are enjoying it. As always your thoughts are welcome so please leave a comment. NC

 

 

It was dark when John made it home and headed inside. He was surprised that Deanna hadn't met him at the door to greet him and looked around for her. He strolled into the kitchen to find his sons sitting at the table drinking a beer with concerned looks on their faces. 

"What's happened?" John asked staring from one to the other. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's upstairs resting." Sam spoke first.

"What the hell happened?" 

"Another student at school tried to attack her after she stepped in to stop her from bullying someone." 

"They what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Some little bitch has been bullying her at school and she's not the only one." Dean butted in. "She told me about it and I tried to help." 

"Did she take her down?" 

"No, from the other kid's statements that saw what happened, Deanna didn't lay a hand on her, but she didn't let the other girl hit her either. Seems the girl tripped over he own feet and smashed her face into a trashcan, got a black eye and bloody nose."

"And Deanna didn't touch her?"

"Nope, I taught her well." Dean surmised, smirking to himself.

"The other student tried to lie about what happened and said Deanna hit her, but other kids came forward and told how she bullied them too. The principal suspended her for two weeks until it can be taken to the school board whether to allow her back into class."

"After seeing her mother, I see where she gets it from too. Didn’t care she was a woman, I nearly belted her myself." 

"You're not the only one." Sam added. 

"I'm gonna check on her." John said looking toward the stairs before heading for them. He wanted to see for himself that she was okay. His anger flared that something like this could happen to her, but he hid it as he stepped into her bedroom. Deanna was lying on her side facing the wall and mumbling something to an empty chair. "Hey sweetheart." he said softly, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Grandpa." Deanna whispered rolling over and into his arms letting him wrap her in a bear hug. She snuggled deep into his arms and felt the warmth of love and safety in them. 

"Are you okay Little One?" 

"Yes, I'm just upset she would lie about what really happened. I would never have hit her, Uncle Dee taught me to be better than that and I'm sorry she got hurt."

"I believe you sweetheart. I do, you could never hurt anyone on purpose." he said smoothing down her hair and kissing the top of her head. "What that girl was doing was wrong and you did good protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. You're definitely a Winchester."

"I know Grandpa and I'm proud of it." she said giving him a loving smile as she looked up into his face.

"I love so much Little One."

"I love you too Grandpa." Deanna mumbled into his chest. "Will you lay with me for a while?" 

"Of course little one." he said stretching out on the bed, being sure his boots were dangling off the edge. He let her curl up on his broad chest and pulled a blanket over her body to keep her warm. John could feel the soft, warm breath of his granddaughter on his neck as her body settled and stilled. He hummed softly to her as he rubbed her back. He thought back of the few times he had done this to both his boys when they were smaller than Deanna and still felt the guilt inside of him for all the time he missed with them. This small child had opened his heart back up and gave him a second chance not only with her but with his boys too.

spn

"You think she'll be okay to go back?" Dean asked his brother who was worrying over a cup of coffee that he had hardly touched as he stared absently into space. Sam didn't answer him as he automatically brought the cup to his lips but didn't drink. "Sammy? Bro you with me?" Dean asked again snapping his fingers in Sam's face.

"So'ry what?" Sam asked blinking fast and trying to focus on Dean. 

Before Dean could answer their father walked back into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot for a cup of coffee. He joined his sons at the table and took a seat.

"She okay?" Sam asked letting his gaze fall on his father.

"She's napping." he sighed before sipping his coffee. "She seems to be taking everything in stride." 

"You sending her back?" 

"We‘ll see, I'm gonna stay with her tomorrow and decide when Monday gets here." Sam answered taking a sip of his coffee and spitting it back out into the cup when he realized how cold it was. 

"And you talk about my manners." Dean scoffed trying to lighten the mood and make his brother smile.

"Screw you." Sam grunted getting up to toss the cold coffee in the sink.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys." John cautioned them as he hid a smile behind his cup when he saw the caring look that passed between the brothers. Their bond amazed him at times after all they had been through for it to still be so strong.

spn

Dean stopped in the doorway of Deanna’s bedroom and looked in. Sam was in bed with Deanna and was curled protectively around her small body. Both were sleeping and Dean stepped in to toss a blanket over his brother and turned on the nightlight. Sam had gotten Deanna up for dinner, but she didn’t eat much. After a bath, he read her a story and stayed with her until she fell asleep, but he also went to sleep too. Dean turned to leave and stopped when he caught a shimmer out of the corner of his eye and looked harder at the chair sitting by Deanna’s bed. There wasn’t anything there that he could see and frowned before heading on out to his bedroom. He made a mental note to check the warding in her room tomorrow to be sure they were still in place. He had the oddest feeling, but couldn’t put a finger on it. Dean stopped by the bathroom and did his usual routine before heading into the bedroom to change and go to bed. He planned on doing the supply run and errands so Sam could have the day with Deanna. 

spn

The room was light when Sam started waking up, but stilled when a small body grunted beside him and wiggled deeper into the covers. He got his eyes open enough to see he was in Deanna’s bedroom and her bed. He eased out of the bed so he wouldn’t wake her and slipped from the room heading downstairs to a quiet house. He looked around as he headed for the kitchen not finding anyone else. Sam found a note on the table from Dean that he had gone into town to do the errands and make a supply run. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was nearly 10 am. He guessed the stress and worry from yesterday had drained both of them making them sleep in. He poured a cup of coffee and popped it in the microwave to heat it up before doctoring it. Sam saw no reason to wake Deanna feeling the sleep would do her good. He dropped a bagel into the toaster and looked to see if they had any cream spread or jam in the fridge. He wondered where Bobby and his Dad were as he waited for the bagel to pop up. He quickly dropped the hot bread onto a plate and spread strawberry cream cheese on it before going to the table to eat. He had almost eaten the second half when Deanna made her way downstairs dragging her blanket along behind her. Sam knew she only did this when she was stressed. He could see the sleep still in her eyes and on her face as she crawled into a seat beside him.

“Hey Baby Girl, want something to eat?” Sam asked hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

“Not really.” she said laying her head on the table.

“You need to eat something, you’d probably feel better.” Sam encouraged. “How ‘bout some fruit at least or a yogurt?”

“Alright.” she yawned finding it hard to wake up. “Where’s Uncle Dee?”

“In town shopping.”

“Oh okay.” she mumbled looking at the opened yogurt her father sat in front of her along with a spoon.

“C’mon now you gotta eat.” Sam insisted, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes Daddy.” she answered picking up the spoon and taking a small mound out to transfer to her mouth. 

“You know today we’re gonna do nothing. You don’t even have to put on clothes. We’ll crash on the couch and watch the tube and eat popcorn or play some video games or watch funny postings on Youtube.” 

Deanna didn’t answer him as she continued to eat the yogurt until it was gone. She sipped on the chocolate milk without really thinking about it before turning to her father to talk.

“Daddy, I want to put clothes on is that okay?”

“Of course sweetheart, whatever you want to do.” Sam told her. He watched her push away from the table and head back toward the stairs with a concerned look on his face. He pulled his cell out and sent a text to Dean to pick up something special for Deanna hoping to lift her spirits. Sometimes he felt she was too tender hearted for her own good. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be hardnosed and tough too. He had seen her temper flare on several occasions, but she could never stay mad for long. 

spn

Deanna stepped into her bedroom and closed the door so she could change clothes. Once she changed and made her bed, Deanna sat on the edge of her bed and looked to the chair beside it.

“Cas are you there? It’s me Deanna.” she whispered waiting to see if he would come. Sometimes he did and sometimes he didn’t, but he always said if she were in danger he would be there.

“Hello child.” he said in his deep gravely voice. “You seem sad, is it because of yesterday?”

“You saw?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t help me?”

“You were not in grave danger child; I knew you could handle yourself in the situation. But you shouldn’t be sad; you were not hurt were you?”

“No, but Kallie got a bloody nose and black eye. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt.” she said as tears formed in her eyes.

“I know that child and because you feel this way shows the type of person you are and will become. Your father should be proud of you.” 

“He’s worried; I can see it in his eyes. It makes me sad when he's like that.”

“You are wise beyond your years. It is in the past now, no one received any major injury, you can let it go child.” Cas said looking toward the door. “You should go; your father is waiting on you.” 

“Alright, thanks for talking to me, it helped.” 

“Anytime child, I will always be nearby if you should need me.” 

Deanna gave him a wave and slipped from the bed to head back downstairs to find her father. He was pulling a bowl from the microwave and sprinkled cut up fruit over the top. 

“Hey, I thought you might like your favorite, oatmeal with fresh fruit.” he said sitting the bowl at her place at the table. 

“Thanks Daddy.” she said awarding him with a small smile. She began to eat the oatmeal knowing it would make him happy. “Daddy, could we do something?”

“Sure anything sweetheart.” 

“Could we go for a walk in the woods? I like nature.”

“Sure we can. I think it’ll be good to get outside. I’ll pack us some drinks and snacks while you finish up.” Sam said busying himself getting the pack ready. He felt some of the weight of worry lift off him, sensing that Deanna was maybe feeling better now.

spn

Sam opened the back gate of the salvage yard to exit into an open field. Bobby had had it plowed and sewed in rye and wheat. When the hay was ready to cut, he allowed an animal rescue group to harvest it to feed rescued horses, donkeys, goats and as bedding if needed. Bobby was one to give back where he could and help those in need. They headed across the field toward the tree line and stepped into the coolness of the forest following a small trail that wove through it. Deanna moved ahead of him taking her time as she would pause to examine a flower or bush or insect that caught her eye. Sam strolled along behind her, smiling as he watched his daughter absorbed in the forest. He scanned the area around them for any threats as they walked deeper among the trees. He looked ahead of him to see Deanna had vanished in the few seconds his eyes were off her. Sam moved quickly to where he’d last saw her and looked around finally catching a glimpse of blue through some bushes and moved that way. What he saw surprised him. Deanna was kneeling down in front of a young fawn that was nuzzling her hand as she stroked his neck. The fawn didn’t seem frightened of her as he allowed her to talk softly for a few minutes before catching sight of Sam and moving back, deeper into the trees.

“Wasn’t he beautiful?” she asked sensing Sam behind her.

“Yes, he was.” Sam said stepping closer to her. “Honey might be better if you don’t wander off okay?”

“Alright Daddy.” she replied taking his hand to head back to the trail. She could feel some of the tension and stress already leaving his body and was glad her idea worked. She was never really told what happened all those years ago when she was a baby, but she knew it had taken a toil on her Dad. Deanna did her best to make him feel happy and relaxed whenever she could, knowing her Mom would want her to take care of him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The road is going to start getting bumpy so hang on. Thank you all who are taking the time to read this story. I do like to know your thoughts so comments are welcome. Have a great weekend. NC

 

 

"Uncle Dee!" Deanna called out as she came through the back door and raced toward Dean who was standing in the kitchen. 

"Ladybug, did you have a good hike?" he asked bracing himself for her jump into his arms.

"I did, I saw a fawn in the woods and he let me pet him." she said hugging his neck as he swung her around.

"Wow, that must of been exciting."

"Did you get everything done?" Sam asked sitting his pack on the counter to unpack it. 

"Yep."

"Where's Dad and Bobby?" 

"Oh, Bobby got a call from some kid about her Dad. Krissy if I remember correctly. Seems he was working a case and hasn't come back in two days. Bobby knows him from some hunts, name's Chambers, Lee Chambers I think. Dad decided to go with him to check it out. They headed to Dodge City, Kansas this morning to see if they could find him."

"Any idea what he was looking into?"

"Nope, daughter I think had some information for them to go on. Dad's gonna check in tomorrow." Dean told him as he sat Deanna back to her feet. 

"Hope that kid's okay." Sam said throwing trash into kitchen trashcan. 

"Yeah, Bobby said she was pretty tough. Chambers lost his wife a while back." Dean said not wanting to say anything further in front of Deanna.

"That girl named Krissy must be really sad." Deanna commented not really listening but hearing the conversation they were having.

"A shame." Sam nodded his understanding and looked at his daughter. "You hungry sweetheart?"

"Yes, can I have some mac and cheese please?"

"Why don't you go upstairs and change and wash up. You still got part of the forest on you."

"Alright." she answered without hesitation.

"I'll get the water started." Dean said getting a pot and running water into it and adding a small amount of salt. Once Deanna was out of earshot, he spoke again. "She seems better now."

"Yeah, I think the hike helped take her mind off things."

"She'll bounce back; she's tougher than you think."

"I know, but she's so kind hearted and has so much empathy for others it scares me sometimes." 

"Don't worry bro; she has us to take care of her. You think she'll want shells or curly ones?" he asked holding up two boxes of macaroni.

"Shells." 

"Seriously bro, she'll be okay; Ladybug has a good head on her shoulders, you know that. You're gonna give yourself an ulcer worrying so much."

"You're one to talk." Sam huffed knowing how much he worried about Deanna too. He received the finger from Dean as he stirred the pasta into the boiling water. "Mature." Sam grunted rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

spn

"I cleaned up Daddy." Deanna announced bouncing back into the kitchen to look from her father to her uncle wondering what she missed. 

"I'll have it ready in ten minutes Ladybug."

"Okay Uncle Dee, I just want butter on it."

"I know, I haven't forgotten."

"Just making sure with you being so old and all. You know memory is the first to go." Deanna said with such a sweet, innocent voice. 

Sam stopped and looked at his daughter for a moment as what she said sunk in and busted out laughing while looking at his brother who was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face that she would say that to him. Deanna stared to smile and broke out in giggles as Dean tried to come up with a come back for a five year old that wouldn't have Sam getting in his case. He started to say something but changed his mind and stirred the pasta checking to see if it was done thinking ignoring the jab was the best course of action.

"Good one." he finally commented giving Sam a bitch look as Sam tried to control his spurts of laughter.

"Wasn't me." Sam said with a guff as he cleared his throat while chuckling. "Honest." 

"My backpack!" Deanna suddenly chimed in. "I left it at school..." she whined as her body slumped.

"No you didn't, it's in Baby. I forgot to bring it in." Dean shrugged.

"Great! Keys?" she asked piping up.

"Jacket in living room." he nodded toward the other room.

"Thanks Uncle Dee." she said hopping down and going to look for his jacket.

"Honest bro, I never put her up to that." Sam said once Deanna was gone. He chuckled again as he wiped his eyes of the tears running from them. "You know she can come up with a one liner out of no where. I really don't know where she gets them from."

"Umm." Dean grunted ignoring his brother's attempt at not laughing, as he fixed her pasta and put it in a bowl. "Wasn't that funny."

"Yeah bro, it was." he snickered deciding to leave before Dean took his revenge out on him. He knew Deanna was safe, but that didn't let him off the hook by a long shot. She was just like her mother in the humor department he thought as he pushed back the sadness not wanting to spoil the moment.

spn

The old house was quiet except for the settling noises that were not noticed by anyone now. Everyone had become use to the sounds and they lulled them to sleep at night. The brothers had been in bed for about an hour and were just getting to sleep when a small scream invaded their dreams. 

"DADDY!!" a young child's voice screeched in panic and echoed down the hall. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Sam was up in an instance and stumbling toward his daughter's bedroom before he was even awake. Dean was close behind him and carrying a gun as he erupted into the bedroom branding his gun looking for an intruder.

"Honey, honey what is it?" Sam asked his frantic daughter who fell into his arms shivering and crying so hard she could barely breath. "Deanna calm down sweetie." he told her hugging her tightly as she buried her face into his chest sobbing with each breath.

"What's going on?" Dean asked checking the room, closet and under the bed as he held his hand gun out in front of him ready to shoot anyone who dared harm his niece. He stood bold and fierce in briefs and tee shirt seeing there was no one in there and went to the bed where his brother and niece sat. "Sammy? Bad dream maybe?"

"Don't know." he replied pulling Deanna back from his chest so he could see her face. "Deanna what's wrong? Tell me honey."

"Gran...dpa an’ Papa Bob'y..." she cried as her sobs turned into hiccupped sniffles. "They're in danger....Please call them. You've gotta warn them Daddy before it‘s too late!" she begged fisting his tee shirt in her small hands willing him to do as she ask.

"What do you mean Ladybug? What kind of danger?" Dean questioned sitting down on the bed beside them and brushing her bed hair from her face.

"They're two of them, not one. Two monsters. I don't know what they are but they're very dangerous." she said looking from her father to her uncle with worry and uncertainty. She had to make them understand the danger. “There’s another there too, but I think he’s dead. They’re feeding off men.”

“Are you sure you weren’t having a bad dream?” 

“No! It was too...Real Daddy. It was like I was there with them but couldn‘t help.”

"How do you know this?" Sam asked her cautiously already having a notion why.

"I saw it in my mind. They get attacked and hurt real bad...I'm not sure but the monsters want to kill them. Please Daddy you've got to believe me!" she begged.

"I'll call Dad." Dean said heading back out to find his cell.

"I do Baby Girl." he whispered pulling her back into a hug. “I believe you.” he sighed knowing his worse fears were coming true.

"Don't feel good Daddy." she groaned rubbing her forehead into Sam's chest. "My head hurts."

Sam knew all too well what she was experiencing and knew what she called a dream was actually a vision. It looked like one of his abilities had been passed down to his daughter. It frightened him that this was coming out in her at such an early age. He wondered deep in the back of his mind if anything else might have been passed alone too. His heart ached knowing the pain she was suffering and wished he could take it away.

"I know sweetie. Why don't you lay back down and I'll go get you some medicine." Sam said laying her down and pulling the covers up to her chest. He went to the bathroom and found the Children's Tylenol. After double checking the dosage amount on the label, Sam poured the right amount into the cup. He wet a washcloth in cold water before going back to his daughter. “Drink this it should help.” he offered helping her sit up to take the medicine.

Deanna propped up and accepted the little cup and drank it. She had taken the grape tasting medicine before when she was sick and didn’t complain about it. She lay back down and closed her eyes as Sam put a cool cloth over her eyes. 

“Daddy can you see if Uncle Dee got Grandpa? Please I don’t want to sleep not knowing.” she asked peeking out from under the cloth.

“I’ll go see.” he said leaving her alone while he searched for his brother. Sam headed down the stairs and saw a light on in the kitchen and headed that way. He found Dean talking softly into his cell and waved his brother off as he listened to the person on the other end talking. 

“Keep us posted okay Dad?” Dean said. “Be careful.”

“What did he say?”

“He said things made more sense now if there were two working together.”

“Does he know what they’re hunting?”

“Bobby’s pretty sure it’s a Vetala, well two of them.”

“Not familiar with that creature. What is it?”

“Sort of a cousin to a vampire, but they keep their victims alive up to a week and feed off them. They've got razor sharp teeth and their eyes are vertical slits in true form. He said silver knife to the heart would kill them.”

“I’ll go tell Deanna so she can stop worrying.” 

“You know what this means Sammy?” Dean asked with a sigh.

“Yeah.” Sam said sadly. “She’s cursed too.”

“No dude, you can’t look at it like that.” Dean told him sternly. “Like father, like daughter; she's walking in your footsteps, but I'm sure this has crossed your mind before. So she has powers like you, but we don’t know how strong they are yet. Hell, she’s still just a little kid. This is just one time, it may not happen again, we don’t know that. Let’s not jump to conclusions yet, but if she does develop abilities; we’ll deal with it like we always do. You’ve gotta be careful here Sammy. We can’t treat her any different or make her feel that way. Understand bro? She‘s way to perceptive as it is, you know that. We handle this with the utmost care.”

“I understand and you’re right.” he nodded wiping a hand down his face. “I’d better go tell her you got Dad so she won’t worry. She‘s getting the bad headaches just like I did when mine started. Guess I need to try and explain what’s going on with her.”

“Ok, tomorrow after everyone’s got some rest. C’mon. Let’s go tell her.” Dean said following Sam back upstairs. “I can stay with her the rest of the night if needed so you can rest. You did it last night.” 

“She may be okay, we’ll see.” he said stepping back into Deanna’s bedroom. “Sweetie, Dean got Grandpa and warned them, so don’t worry, Papa Bobby and Grandpa are gonna be careful; you don‘t need to worry.” 

“That’s good.” Deanna said taking off the damp cloth from her eyes to look up at them with weak eyes. 

“How’s your head?” Sam asked her brushing stray hair from her face.

“Feels better.” she whispered rubbing her eyes and yawning. She didn't notice when Castiel gently touched her forehead and removed the hurt.

“Go on to bed Sammy, I’ll stay with her until she’s asleep.” Dean told his brother. “Let me get some sweats, I’ll be right back.”

“Is it okay if Uncle Dee stays with you?”

“Yes Daddy, go rest I’ll be okay.” she told him hugging him as he leaned down to kiss her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright Baby Girl, that’s what Daddy’s are for to comfort and take care of their kids.”

“Alright then. Go on Sammy I got this.” Dean said crawling into bed with Deanna. He settled down on a pillow and let Deanna curl up into his side. 

“See ya-aa in the mor-ning.” Sam yawned. Now that his adrenaline rush was wearing off, his body was feeling weak and tired. He headed for his bedroom and slipped back into bed, sighing as his body sank into the mattress. He couldn't help but worry about his daughter as his mind threw out the possibilities of what this meant for her. He was most worried about it happening with her so young and would the vision or something else happen again. Too much was rolling around in his head that he was giving himself a headache and he fought the urge to stress. Sam began to breath deep and slow, forcing his mind to calm as he made himself let it go and sleep.

spn

“Uncle Dee, is something wrong with me?” Deanna asked quietly as snuggled against his strong body. She always felt safe and secure when she was with him and knew he wouldn’t lie to her.

“Of course not, why do you ask?” 

“What I saw...It scared me and I couldn’t stop it...I couldn’t wake up...Will it happen again?” 

“I don’t know Ladybug, but if it does you need to tell us about it, deal? You don‘t have to be afraid of them either. Your Daddy will talk to you about it more in the morning and explain some things to you.”

“Deal.” Deanna mumbled. “Sing to me please...” 

“Alright, close your eyes.” Dean told her and he started humming and began to sing softly to her. He could feel her body relaxing as he sang one of their favorite songs. His eyes got heavy as he hummed the last of the song letting his voice trail off as he drifted into a light sleep.

The angel looked down at the sleeping pair for a moment before stepping closer and laying a warm hand on Deanna’s head. He vanished the bad dreams and calmed her mind so she could rest easier. He stilled when the hunter moved beside her as if sensing his presence. Dean quieted again and put a protective arm over his niece as he dozed. The angel could see the love he had for the child and knew he would do whatever it took to protect her as would the other men in this house. The angel couldn’t help feeling that something dark was coming and this worried him. He sat in the chair to watch over his charge as she slept peacefully not aware of a bond he was developing with the child.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday rolled around faster than he wanted it to and Sam made sure Deanna was okay with going back to school before taking her. Sam felt like he was delivering his daughter to some unknown danger. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as his heart pounded harder the closer he got to the school.

"Are you sure about this Baby Girl?" he asked for the third time.

"Daddy, it'll be okay." Deanna told him. "I can do this don't worry." 

"That's what Daddy's do, worry about their kids." he said pulling to a stop in front of the school.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

"How much?"

"To the moon and back." he replied as she leaned over the seat to kiss his cheek. It took every amount of his will power to let her get out of the SUV and walk into the school. He wanted to follow her and stay with her to stop anyone else from bullying or trying to hurt her. Sam was pulled out of his trance by a short tap on a horn from behind him and quickly pulled around the circle to the road and pulled into a parking spot just below the school so he could gather his thoughts. Sam took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to pull himself together and head on to work. He only had to go in today to pick up some material for his next project and could work from home the rest of the week. Knowing he couldn't be so overprotective of Deanna, he summoned the strength to pull away and leave her alone at the school. His cell started ringing as he drove down the street and dug it from his jacket pocket.

"He'lo." Sam answered watching the traffic as he drove.

"You couldn't leave the school could you?" an accusing voice asked.

"No!" Sam scoffed at first. "Yeah, I'm heading out now." he confessed.

"Thought so, it'll be okay bro." Dean assured him. "I know you're worried but ya gotta let her grow up. She can handle herself, she's proved it."

"I hope so..." he trailed off. 

"I'll be in the garage if you need me. Bobby's got a couple of cars that need fixing."

"Alright, I should be home in an hour or so."

"See ya."

spn

Sam was the first in line at the school waiting for dismal. He stared nervously at the doors and at his watch waiting closer to dismal time before getting out and moving down the sidewalk toward the entrance. He fidgeted from one foot to the other trying to ignore soft whispers from other moms that were moving in around him. Sam was sure they knew he was the father of the girl that got into trouble last week. He looked up as a woman stepped to him and stopped waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Um...Hello." he said sensing she wanted to say something to him.  
"I'm Eli's mom. Your daughter defended him against the girl bullying him last Friday and I wondered if you would thank her for me. He's smaller than most of the other kids and shy. Eli doesn't make friends easily and Deanna...Well she became his hero." the woman rambled on quietly as she tried not to act nervous.

"That's Deanna. She tries to be friends with everyone and she knows it's wrong to bully anyone. That girl was bullying Deanna too unfortunately."

"You and your wife should be very proud of her. She was raised with excellent values." 

"Thank you and I am proud of her; she‘s a special kid." Sam answered a little surprised by her words. 

“Well...That’s all I wanted...” she said stepping back and turning to walk back to where she had been standing. 

Sam followed her with his eyes and noticed some other mothers pointing and talking behind their hands. He figured they were trying to figure out what they were talking about. He turned back to the school as the bell rang loudly and waited, watching for his daughter. He was surprised when she walked out with a young, brown headed boy just a little bit smaller than her. They both headed his way and Sam watched in interest as he hurried toward the woman that had been talking to him moments ago. So that was Eli, he thought as Deanna ran the last couple steps to him.

“Hey Baby Girl, how was school today?”

“It was good. Ms. Bishop said I got all my extra homework right and all the other kids tried to talk to me about what happened. They were relieved that she’s not in school right now. Seems like she got pleasure out of tormenting a lot of the kids at the school. I think she was very unhappy and wanted to take it out on others.”

“I’m glad you had a good day and you may be right about that.” Sam said giving her a warm smile as they headed back to the SUV. “Her mother wasn’t none too pleasant when I met her in the principal’s office that day.”

“Have you heard from Papa Bobby and Grandpa today?” she asked once she was buckled in.

“They called right before I left; they should be home late tomorrow night.”

“Did they get the monsters?”

“Yes and saved a hunter’s life too. Sweetie when we get home we should talk.” 

“Okay Daddy.” she said settling into her booster seat and looking out the window unconcerned about what he wanted to talk about. 

Sam pulled out from the school and joined the traffic not realizing he was being followed most of the way home. The dark colored car didn’t turn down the road the salvage yard was on, but went on down the road a mile or so and turned around to head back into town. The driver dialed a number on his cell and provided a report to his boss. 

“I’ll get your snack and you can eat it on the deck and we’ll talk.” Sam told Deanna as they got out of the SUV. 

“Do we have any raisins?” 

“I think so, I’ll check the cabinet.” 

“Okay. I’ll go change out of my school clothes and be back.”

“Alright, I’ll be on the deck.” 

spn

Sam had Deanna’s snack ready and sitting on the picnic table on the deck as he waited for her to come down. He went over in his mind what and how he was going to tell her about the vision she had. He knew she was smart, but he didn’t want to make it too complicated or possibly scare her with the knowledge. Sam looked up as Deanna joined him on the deck and sat down to eat her snack.

“What do you wanna talk about Daddy?” she asked looking at her Daddy curiously. 

“You know I’ve always been honest with you about everything and made sure you understand what Uncle Dee, Papa Bobby and Grandpa do when they go on a hunt. You know about the monsters that are out there and how dangerous some of them are. The bad dream you had about Papa Bobby and Grandpa wasn’t really a dream, it was a vision of a possible future event.” Sam tried to explain as Deanna cocked her head and frowned at him.

“So what I saw happened to them?” she asked, fear wrapped in her words as she began to panic.

“No, no! It could of happened, but since you told us and we contacted them that changed and they were prepared. They were able to change the outcome of your vision. You see it's like seeing something that hasn't happened yet, but being able to change it to a different ending. You're changing the vision's outcome. You saved them Baby Girl and the other hunter too."

"So Krissy still has a Daddy and won't be sad?" she asked.

"Yes she does all because of you. I'm proud of you, I want you to know that." he said cupping her cheek in his hand for a moment before he continued. "What I wanted to tell you is the reason you had that vision is because I’ve had them too.” 

“You did?” she asked looking with interest to her father. “Did it hurt like that for you? Did you change the ending?”

“Yes the first few times it did and yes I changed the ending for the better. They started when I was twenty-two and in college, but I think I had some small visions growing up. I just didn’t know what they were. If you feel like you’re having another one, don’t fight it just let it come and it won’t be so painful.”

“Will I have more? Does Uncle Dee have them?”

“I don’t know, I hope not and no Uncle Dee doesn‘t have them.” Sam said giving her a brief smile and looking toward the screen door to see Dean standing there for a moment before moving away to give them privacy. “You’re so young to have to deal with this. I’m hoping this is a one time occurrence, but there’s no way of knowing. As you get older you may experience other things too. But listen to me sweetie; I don’t want you to be afraid of any of this. I know it might seem scary, but you’ve got all of us here to help you.”

“Do you still have visions?” 

“Not in a while, but I have other abilities that surfaced when your Mom was killed. You weren’t even a year old then, so small and precious. That was the first time you met your Uncle Dee. He took care of you for me until I could come home. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was your smiling face babbling to me.”

“And you still have them? They didn’t go away?”

“Yes, I still have them, but I’ve not used them in a long time. I’ve had no need to, but if I do I will.” 

“Does that make us special or freaks? Do others having them?”

“You’ve always been special to me Baby Girl and no you're not a freak any more than I am." he said lovingly. "To be honest, I don't know about any others. Do you have any questions?”

“No, not now, maybe later.” she shrugged seeming to take it all in stride. "I'll have to think about it."

“If you do, ask any of us and we’ll try to answer them.” he assured her. 

“Okay Daddy.” she replied. “Daddy?”

“Yes honey?”

“Could we maybe visit Momma soon?” 

“Of course we can. We’ll plan on a day in the next week or so. I’ll let you finish your snack and go talk to your Uncle Dee.”

“Tell him I’m ready to train today. I don’t have any homework.”

“I will.” he said before going inside to find his brother.

Once he left, Deanna looked to the seat beside her and whispered to the angel.

"Did you know I had visions?" she asked.

"I know you have some untapped abilities just like your father."

"Do you know what they are?" 

"That I do not, but like your father said, you are young for them to be awaking so soon." 

"Why do Daddy and me have them and not Uncle Dee? They are brothers." she questioned.

"Something happened to your father when he was six months old that gave him special powers." Castiel told her knowing he shouldn't mention demon blood to the child. 

"What was it? Did he get a spell put on him or drink a potion or something?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

“That is something you should ask your father. I should go now your uncle is coming and I have a feeling he knows I’m here.”

“Can he see you too?”

“No, but he has this certain ability to notice things that others overlook. Good-bye child.” Castiel said quickly before vanishing.

spn

Sam found Dean in Bobby’s office doing something on the computer and dropped into a chair by the desk.

“So how did she take it?” Dean asked seeing the stressed look on his brother’s face.

“Surprisingly better than I expected. Better than me.” Sam sighed sitting back in the chair. “She seemed okay with it.” 

“What did you expect? She’s a Winchester and knows far more than any child her age. I didn’t have any doubt about her. I told you she’s tough.”

“I know. She said to tell you she’s ready to train some today.” 

“Good, I’ve got a couple of new moves to show her.” Dean said logging off the laptop and pushing back from the desk.

“Nothing too violent I hope.”

“Of course not!” Dean scoffed at him. “She’s only a kid, I know that.” 

“Just checking. Guess I can get started on dinner for tonight while you two train. Don’t over do it with her okay?”

“Dude, you worry way too much.” Dean complained rolling his eyes and shaking his head before leaving.

“That’s what Dad’s do. We‘re suppo...” Sam insisted looking up to see he was talking to himself since his brother had disappeared. He huffed and headed for the kitchen to decide what they were gonna have for dinner. He paused at the table as he listened to his daughter’s happy high pitched scream about something Dean was doing then it faded away. He could tell they had moved off somewhere else and shook his head no even wanting to know what they were doing. The last time he snuck to watch, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Deanna dangling upside down from a rope six feet in the air without any safety mats and Dean was instructing her on how to escape. After that, he decided not to spy anymore and hoped for the best knowing Dean would never endanger his daughter as he trained her. He looked through the fridge and started pulling food out as he planned their meal. 

A/N: So it seems our little munchkin is definitely a Winchester. She takes everything in stride and doesn't make a big deal about it. Thank you to all who are reading my story and I appreciate your support. Comments are always a joy. NC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. Things are going to get a little more intense in next chapter and you will find some familiar monsters, just revamped for this universe. Comments are welcome. NC

 

Things seemed to have calmed down at Deanna's school as the week passed without any problems. Sam had gotten a call from the principal to let him know that Kallie wouldn't be coming back. Her parents had put her in a private school feeling she would get a better education. That was fine with Sam knowing she probably wouldn't have changed and would have made everyone's lives miserable. Deanna seemed to be making friends and talked about fellow students when Sam would ask how her day went. He was pleased with this glad that she was fitting in with the other students. He had his first parent/teacher conference the following week and was relieved when Ms. Bishop praised Deanna, saying she was a model student and was so willing to help others in the class. She had such patience and understanding for one so young Ms. Bishop told Sam. She told him that Deanna was a very special child and he should be very proud of her and he had raised her right. Sam beamed with pride and thanked her for the kind words, but told her he had help raising Deanna and he thought that contributed to her being the person she was. He was just happy things had settled down and seemed to be going well.

spn

The two walked down the all too familiar trail toward the grave site of his wife and her mother. Sam was taking Deanna back to Jess’s grave like he promised. He walked slowly down the trail as he watched his daughter explore and marvel at all of nature around her. She never seemed to get bored with being outside and always seemed to find something new every time they hiked this so familiar trail. She was humming and skipping along ahead of him seeming not to have a care in the world. He was happy that she was so resilient after all that had happened lately. They were alone this time since both Dean and John were on a hunt. The program Sam had developed to search out possible hunts had turned up some mysterious illness attacking kids in Fitchburg, Wisconsin and they had left a few days prior to check it out. Sam got a strange feeling that John might know more about the possible case than he let on. He had seen a strange look pass over his face when he first gave them the information, but then it was gone. Sam told them he would dig deeper and see if he could find anything else out while they worked the case. He watched Deanna run ahead as they neared the gravesite and he slowed to give her time alone with her Mom. 

“Momma we came to visit today!” Deanna gushed as she plopped down by the mound of rocks that covered the top of the grave and began to pick off leaves and small twigs. “I started school and I like it now. I’ve made some nice friends too. There was one girl, she wasn’t nice at all and she bullied me and some other kids, but she gone now and I’m glad. My teacher’s Ms. Bishop and she’s really nice. She gives me different work from the others since I know more and she let’s me help those who are having trouble.” she rattled on wanting to tell her everything. “I love to draw and Ms. Bishop thinks I am really good at it. So does Daddy and Uncle Dee and Grandpa and Papa Bobby, but they have to say that ‘cause they love me.” she said and giggled at the humor. "I wish you were here to see, but at least you sent me a friend." she whispered looking up and seeing the angel standing nearby. "He's sort of funny sometimes, but he tells good stories and he watches out for me just like you wanted."

“Having a nice talk with Mom?” Sam asks as he strolls into the small clearing and over to his daughter.

“Yes Daddy. I was telling her about school.”

“That’s good. Hello my love.” Sam whispers kneeling across from Deanna to start clearing off leaves.

“Can I go find a rock?” she asked knowing he liked to talk to Momma in private too.

“Yes, but don’t go far. Stay where I can see you.” he cautioned her.

“I will.” she agreed getting up and moving out into the clearing looking for a special rock to put on the grave. This was her ritual every time they came to the grave to add one special rock as a gift for her mom.

“She’s doing good Babe. She was more prepared than I was that first day of school. I thought I was going to lose it right there. That was the hardest thing I think I’ve ever done, leaving her with strangers like that. Man I wanted to stay so bad! But she's growing up and I know I've got to let her do it. I don't know what I'll do when she brings that first boy home...I'll probably have to keep Dean from threatening bodily harm if he hurts her in anyway." Sam chuckles picturing it in his mind. He didn't know who'd be scarier, him or his brother, but he put those thoughts out of his mind by the time she was that old, she'd be more than able to take care of herself and god help the guy who tried to take advantage of her. "I guess you already know, she has some of my abilities. I’m not sure why they’re starting with her so early. She had a vision so I told her about me so she would understand them better. I didn’t go into great detail ‘cause she’s too young still, but later if they continue, I’ll explain more. I’ve been promoted at work which is nice since it means more money.” Sam says keeping his voice low as he talked to his wife.

“Daddy look at the pretty rock I found.” Deanna calls out to him as she runs back to his side to show him her treasure. “You think Momma will like it?”

“That is nice and I’m sure she’ll like anything you decorate her grave with.” Sam replied as he inspected the rock that had streaks of pink and black running through it and gave it back to her. Deanna moved to the head of the grave where they had put the cross and placed the rock at the base of it, then stepped back to look at it. “Does it look ok there?”

“Yes sweetie. We‘re gonna stay for ten more minutes and we need to leave. I‘ve got some research to do for Grandpa and Uncle Dee.”

“Okay Daddy.” she answered wandering off again to check out some mushrooms that were growing at the base of a tree.

“Man Jess...I don’t how I could love her any more than I do. You’d be so proud of her and the person she’s growing into. I miss you so much my love.” Sam whispers and bites his lower lip to keep from sobbing as tears leaked from his eyes. He wiped them away so Deanna wouldn’t see knowing that it made her sad when he was sad. It was like she looked after him instead of the other way around. “Guess we need to go now, but we’ll be back my love. I know you’re watching over us, I love you.” he said kissing his fingers and pressing them to the cross. A soft warm breeze blew across his face like she was returning the love and Sam closed his eyes and smiled slightly feeling the gentle touch like fingers brushing across his cheek. He drew in a short breath and stood up looking for his daughter. “Sweet heart we need to go.” he called to her.

“Coming Daddy.” she replied running to him and dropping by the grave. “I love you Momma. We’ll come back soon.” Deanna leaned down and pressed her cheek to a rock before turning to kiss it. She got up and slipped her small hand into her father's and looked up at him with loving eyes. “I’m ready Daddy.” 

“Ok Baby Girl.” he whispered returning her smile as they turned to leave. He never noticed Deanna turning and looking over her shoulder to wave at the angel standing by the grave.

spn

“Hey Dean, check your email, I sent you information on the case. Actually this wasn’t the first time it’s happened. I’ve tracked it back to the 1800’s. Looks like about every eighteen to twenty years a strange illness effects the children and they linger for weeks, sometimes months and then they die. Call me.” Sam ended his message and hung up. There was a nagging seed of familiarity that he couldn’t put his finger on about this case. He hoped Dean called him back soon, he was worried about them.

“Do you have any idea what’s wrong with them?” John asked the doctor as he glanced back at the isolation ward that had six kids in various stages of the illness.

“No I don’t, I’m hoping that you at the CDC can help us.” the doctor answered. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” 

“Can we talk to the kids?” Dean asked the nurse that came from the ward.

“I’m sorry, none of them are conscious.” she replied before heading to the nurse’s station nearby.

“What do you think?” Dean asked his father when he saw him frowning deep in thought. 

“I heard the nurses talking about the last one brought in, her sister got sick a few days before. It’s like it’s running through the family.”

“Then I know where their parents are going to be.” Dean said giving his father a knowing look.

“Good idea, let’s go.” he agreed as they headed out to check out the house of the latest victim.

The Winchesters left the hospital and headed for the address they had gotten from the records at the hospital. Twenty minutes later Dean pulled up to a two story house set back from the street and parked. The hunters surveyed the area for traffic before getting out and moving toward the house. John motioned for Dean to head around the house and they’d go in the backdoor. Dean knocked several times and waited before making quick work of the locks and quietly entered the house.

“Let’s find the kid’s room upstairs and check it out.” John said looking for the stairs. 

They headed upstairs and looked into several rooms before finding one with two twin beds and children’s toys scattered around the room. John stepped into the room and glanced around. Dean went to the closet and checked in there as his father wandered toward the window and pulled the curtain back looking at the locks on the windows. His eyes roamed downward and he quickly sucked in a quick breath when the saw the burnt hand print on the window sill.

“Dad?” Dean asked when he heard his father hiss. “You find something?”

“I know what we’re looking for.” he stated stiffly as memories flooded back to him.

Dean walked over and looked down at what had gotten his attention and saw the burnt handprint. The color drained from his face and he clenched his jaw tightly before speaking.

“Shit!” Dean spat because he knew what his Dad was thinking. “It’s the same isn’t it? All those years ago...”

“Yes, it’s starting again. This time it doesn’t get away.” John growled in anger. He could still see his youngest laying on the bed and the Shtriga leaning over him as he started to draw the boy’s essence from his body. John unloaded his gun into him, but wasn’t sure if he had killed it or not. The only thing he could think was he needed to get his boys away from here. He took them to Pastor Jim’s and left them, but when he got back there was no sign of the witch. 

“Sammy found a pattern; he’s emailed us the information.” Dean said listening to his voicemail.

“Good, let’s head back to the motel and check it out. This sonovabitch dies this time Dean.” 

“Damn straight.” Dean agreed. The guilt of what had almost happened to Sammy back then on his watch still weighted on his soul. Why did he have to leave the room and stay gone so long? He saw the witch but he froze, he couldn’t shoot. If Dad hadn’t come barreling in when he did....He didn’t want to think about that. This was his chance to set things straight. He was getting a second shot at stopping it, but his guilt doubled when he thought of the children that had died because he froze and couldn't take the shot.

spn

“About time you checked in, I was getting worried.” Sam complained when he answered a call from Dean. "Is everything okay?"

“Slow down dude. We’ve been busy.” Dean answered knowing how Sam could get.

“Did you get my email?”

“Yeah Dad’s going over it now, but we already know what it is.”

“How?”

“Dad’s hunted one before and it got away. It’s a Shtriga, a witch that steals kid’s life essences.” 

“Got away? Dad doesn’t let that happen. What went wrong?” Sam questioned know the type of hunter his father was and he didn't just let a monster get away.

“You don’t remember do you? Guess not you were only like four at the time.” Dean asked looking over at his father as he lowered his voice. John was deep into studying the articles Sam had sent not paying attention to his oldest.

“Remember what Dean? I’ve never heard of this Shtriga before.” Sam questioned further. “Tell me.”

“Dad was tracking one and we were at a motel alone. It had been like four days and I was climbing the walls with nothing to do. After you were in bed asleep...I snuck out to play the arcade game in the lobby even though Dad told me to stay put and not leave the room.” Dean told him, stopping as he pictured that horrible time in his life.

“What happened? Tell me Dean.” Sam said softly when he heard the hesitation in his voice. He knew something bad must have happened by the change in the tone of his voice.

“I came back...I knew something wasn’t right in the bedroom and picked up the sawed off shotgun. When I pushed the door open...God....It was leaning over you and I froze...Before I could snap out of it Dad broke into the room and shot at it, but it got away. I almost got you killed because I didn’t obey Dad’s orders. Dad never spoke about it again, but he never looked at me the same after that. That was so much worse. After that...I made sure I followed Dad orders.”

“Dean you were a kid yourself, it wasn’t your fault.” Sam said gently.

“Don’t....Don’t Sammy.” Dean hissed. “I shouldn’t of disobeyed Dad. He threw us in the car and booked to Pastor Jim’s to drop us off and came back, but it was gone. All those kids it killed since then....That’s all on me. I’ve been given a second chance of making it right and it’s not leaving this town alive.” 

“Dean look at this.” John called to him.

“Gotta go Sammy.”

“Be careful Dean.” Sam said as he heard a click on the other end. Sam frowned trying to pull the memories from his mind but couldn’t latch onto them. He sat down at his desk and pulled his laptop closer so he could see what he could find on this Shtriga. 

spn

“Remember that doctor we talked to at the hospital?”

“Yeah why?”

“Look at this article and tell me what you see.” John said turning the laptop toward his son.

Dean sat down at the table and studied the photo before responding.

“Isn’t that him on the right there?”

“Look at the date.”

“Damnit! What better cover than a doctor. He’d have access to all the kids he wants and no questions asked.” 

Both looked toward the window when they heard loud voices. They got up and went to the door seeing the woman who owned the motel talking frantically to her oldest son. She was throwing things into her car and dropped her bag spilling out most of the contents.

“What’s going on kid?” Dean asked as they stepped out the door of their room.

“My little brother got sick last night and Mom‘s going to the hospital.” he said sadly.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” he said patting him on the shoulder.

“Ma’am, why don’t you let me drive you?” John asked helping her pick up the items she dropped.

“No, that’s okay.” she said flustered and upset.

“You’re in no shape to drive, I don’t mind.” he told her opening the passenger door of her car. 

“Don’t forget what I said David.” she said before getting in the car. "Turn on the 'No Vacancy' sign and stay inside, don’t answer the door.”

“Watch the kid.” John told Dean as he went around to the driver’s side.

“Don’t need anyone watching me.” David huffed crossing his arms and looking madly at Dean.

“Don’t look at me.” Dean shrugged before heading back to his room. He’d keep an eye on the kid, but he needed to check out the information Sam had sent them again. They needed a plan if they were going to end this Shtriga once and for all and save those kids.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hello.” Dean said into his cell as he sat at the table in the motel room.

“He’s here.” John growled with such venom that Dean nearly dropped the cell. John looked into the hallway at the doctor who was talking to the motel owner about her son.

“You're sure?”

“It’s all I can do to not empty a clip into him, but I know it won’t kill him.” he grunted madly clenching his hand tightly into a fist. "Plus I'm in the pediatric ward of a hospital."

“I know Dad, but like you say it won’t stop him. We’re not letting him get away. We’ll get him.” Dean agreed knowing it wouldn't do for his father to get arrested by going after the fake doctor.

“Damn straight. I’ll be back soon.” John ended hanging up. 

Dean looked at the cell in his hand and sighed knowing they needed a plan. He brain started working overtime when it dawned on him the answer was right under is nose. He got up and headed out the door toward the office to check on the kid and talk to him.

spn

John let himself back into the room an hour later to find Dean slumped on the bed watching television. He got up as John headed for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. Dean could tell he wanted something stronger but he knew they both needed a clear head if they were going to stop this monster.

“How’s the kid?” Dean asked seeing the look of frustration on his face.

“Like the rest, his life is being drained from him.” John grumbled. "And nothing I could do to stop it."

Both looked toward the door when a soft knock sounded. Dean frowned and picked up his gun before stepping that way to open it. Standing just outside the door was the older brother, David. He was fidgeting and looked up at Dean for a moment before saying anything.

“You said you had a younger brother right?” David asked a determination in his voice as he spoke.

“Yeah I do.” Dean replied waiting for him to continue.

“And you’d do anything for him...To keep him safe?”

“Yes I would.” 

“I’ll do it, what you asked. I’ll help you kill the monster.” he said boldly jutting his chin out and staring Dean down.

“Dean...What’s going on?” John asked stepping closer to the pair. 

“A plan just fell into place.” Dean said stepping back to let the boy enter. 

“What plan?....” John asked looking from Dean to the boy back to Dean and it dawned on him what his son was suggesting. “You want to use the boy as bait?” he asked in shock.

“Yes, we know he comes after siblings and we’ll be right there to protect him.” Dean explained. “We put cameras in his room to watch him and when that bastard comes, we end this once and for all.”

“No it‘s too dangerous. The kid could get hurt.”

“I want to do this. I’ve got to protect my little brother.” David spoke up getting both their attentions. “If you were in my shoes would you do it?” he asked Dean directly.

“Yeah, I would kid without hesitation.” Dean said softly to him. He thought back of all the times in his life that he had done just that with Sam. Hell, he had almost died for him numerous times, so he knew how the kid felt. He was proud of how brave the kid was acting but he could see in his eyes he was scared.

“If we’re gonna do this we need to get started.” John advised to two. “It’ll be dark in a few hours.” 

"Look kid, if you really don't want to do this, that's ok. I won't think any less of you for it. It will be dangerous, but you've got two of the best hunters out there to protect you. I just wanna be sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah...I am...Just don't miss and shoot me." he said his voice still a little shaky. 

"Don't worry, we don't miss. You just do exactly what we say and you'll be ok." Dean told him patting him on the back and squeezing his shoulder gently.

spn

The bedroom was cast in shadows as a lone nightlight shone in the room. David lay under his covers tense and scared as he waited for the monster to come for him. He knew help was behind the door, but he still could squash down the ball of fear building inside his chest. He felt responsible for his little brother getting sick because he had seen it last night come into their room, but thought it was a bad dream and didn't do anything or tell anyone. When he finally told the one called Dean, he assured him he couldn't have stopped it and what he was doing right now would let them end its reign once and for all. He didn't know how long he had been laying there to scared to sleep when a noise at the window made him tense. David could hear scratching and then the window opening up. He could feel the cool breeze now as it invaded the room and a scrapping on the floor.

"It's here." Dean whispered as he gripped his gun tightly in his hand, getting ready to get up.

"Wait, it has to be feeding before it can be killed." John cautioned him as he made ready to rush into the other room.

They watched at the dark figure of the Shtriga moved closer to the bed where David lay. It took its skeleton like hand and pulled the covers down from the boy’s face to stare at it with hungry, glowing eyes before leaning down to begin draining the boy of his life force.

John and Dean rushed into the room, Dean yelling for David to move and watched as the boy threw himself off the bed and both began to fire consecrated iron rounds into the Shtriga. It shrieked with rage as it fell to the floor beside the bed. Both hunters were breathing heavily as they moved to look at the body when suddenly he was on his feet and threw Dean across the room and knocked John the other way, sending him sprawling onto the twin bed across from David’s. The Shtriga was on John before he could recover and gripped him tightly around the neck as he leaned down, opening his mouth to drain him. A soft white glow could be seen coming from John’s mouth as he gagged and tried to break the monster’s hold on him.

“Hey! Asshole!” Dean bellowed as he fired his gun twice into the Shtriga’s head sending him stumbling backwards to land in a heap on the floor. He watched as small balls of glowing energy started to emerge from the remains of the monster and catch on the breeze floating away into the night. Dean walked over to stand by the mound of rags, looking down at it in disgust. “That was for my little brother you sonovabitch.” 

“Is it over? Did you kill it?” David asked easing up from the floor to look their way.

“Yeah kid, thanks to you we got it.” Dean answered before turning to help his father up. “You ok Dad?”

“Yeah, good shooting son.” he grimaced rubbing his throat and coughing carefully. 

“You think Austin will be ok now?” 

“I honestly don’t know, but we can only hope all the kids will be now.” Dean told him thinking those spheres were going back where they belonged to their rightful owners. 

“We should clean this up and let the kid get some sleep.” John said kicking the dirty rags.

“I’ll get you a big garbage bag.” David said running from the room.

“Figure we’d get a few hours of sleep and head out in the morning.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Dean said a feeling of satisfaction and closure running through his mind. He could feel the darkness that had settled on him at the beginning of this job lift now that he had gotten his revenge. He would still morn the lives of the children the Shtriga took, but would leave knowing no more would die because of it.

spn

Sam paced the kitchen as he looked at the clock and tried calling Dean again only to have it go to voicemail again. He hadn’t heard from Dean or their father in three days and he was getting worried. He tried to hide it from Deanna but she was too smart to fool. He had finally got her in bed with a promise to wake her when he got word. He jumped and almost dropped his phone when it started to ring.

“Hello! Dean!” Sam cried louder than he meant to.

“Hey! Chill bro, I’m not deaf.” Dean complained pulling the phone from his ear at his brother’s loud tone. 

“Sorry.” Sam said in a calmer tone. “I was worried when I couldn’t get in touch with you.” 

“Yeah, well we were busy ganking that bastard and saving those kids.” 

“So you got it and its over?” Sam sighed with relief.

“Yes, the kids are getting stronger and should be released in a few days.” 

“Good to hear, you guys heading back?” 

“Making one short stop before heading home. Dad wants to check out a missing person report in Hibbing, Minnesota. May not be anything but it’s not much out of the way.”

“Deanna’s not gonna be happy, but I will try to appease her.”

“I’ll call her tomorrow and smooth it over.” 

“You know how she can be, be prepared to pay dearly.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean huffed. “We'll let you know if it looks like a case.”

“You and Dad be careful bro.”

“Always.” Dean responded hanging up.

spn

“Hey Baby Girl, Uncle Dee called. They’re ok.” Sam told his daughter as she woke from sleep. 

“They coming home?” she yawned rubbing her eyes as she looked up at her daddy.

“Not yet, but Dean promised to call you tomorrow. Now go back to sleep you’ve got school tomorrow.” Sam told her kissing her forehead and tucking her back in. 

“I don’t like it...” she mumbled as she snuggled back into the covers.

“I agree sweet heart.” he whispered leaving her to sleep. Sam headed for his bedroom to get some sleep before it was time to start a new day. He knew his sleep wasn’t going to be restful until Dean and their Dad were back home safe and sound. He already planned on seeing what he could find out about the town they were heading for to see if anything stood out that they should be aware of. 

As sleep overtook Sam and he fell deeper into the mist, a scene started to unfold and he saw his brother in a parking lot beside the Impala and suddenly he was gone, vanished and an unnatural noise started, slowly fading away. Sam moaned out in his sleep as he tossed restlessly and the dream/vision was replaced with one of Deanna playing outside with bubbles. She was making them and chasing them around the back yard singing. His mind calmed and the images of his brother were pushed back into the corner of his mind forgotten for now. He rested easier and slept for almost four hours until his internal clock woke him so he could do some research before having to get Deanna up. He headed for the bathroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes and bounced off the doorframe trying to get out of the room. Sam grumbled to himself and rubbed his shoulder before stepping into the bathroom to relieve himself and splash some cold water on his face to wake him up. The dream/vision from last night still lost to him for now. After drying off, he headed down to the office, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Bobby. He settled at his laptop and brought it up and started typing. Sam was deep in thought when a rough voice startled him.

“What the hell ya doin’ up so early son?” Bobby asked as he let the gun drop down by his side.

“Sorry Bobby, I didn’t mean to wake you, I tried to be quiet.” Sam apologized. “I wanted to do some research on something Dean and Dad are checking out before heading home.”

“You know there ain’t a sound this house makes that I don’t recognize and I know if its out of place. I’m goin’ back to bed.” he grumbled heading back to his bedroom on the first floor still mumbling under his breath about too early to be awake, wasn‘t even light outside.

Hoping not to bother Bobby any further, Sam pulled the doors to the office closed and went back to typing and searching. He wasn’t sure what Dad had found and started looking for anything about the town of Hibbing. He frowned as he started skimming articles and noticed something weird as he hacked into the police data base. There was an unusual number of missing person reports filed for that county and the more he looked, the more he became concerned. Small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered slightly. He had a bad feeling about what he found and something kept nagging him that he could quiet see in his mind. Sam looked at the clock and saw he was late in getting Deanna up and hurried from the room intending on sending what he had found to John when he got back from taking her to school. He hurried out of the room and ran up the stairs to find Deanna was already in the bathroom getting ready. He told her he’d get breakfast ready and for her to come down when she was done.

spn

Dean and John sat in the bar nursing beers as they talked over the interview with the kid who claimed he saw a guy get taken by a monster. Night was already descending and the bar was beginning to fill with patrons, making the noise level increase to a dull roar.

“So the locals didn’t find anything either, I’m thinking the kid let his imagination get the best of him.” Dean said.

“You’re probably right. Let’s grab a room for the night and head on back in the morning.” John said agreeing with his son. 

“Sounds good to me.” he said finishing off his beer and getting up.

“Let me hit the head and I’ll be right out.” John told him after tossing some bills on the bar and weaving his way around people to get to the restrooms.

Dean made his way outside and strolled toward the Impala. He stopped beside it and looked around when a small noise caught his attention. Moving carefully toward the front of the car, he quickly looked around the bumper only to jump back when a cat ran by him. Dean drew in a sharp breath and chuckled at being surprised by the cat. He turned toward the driver’s door when suddenly blackness closed in on him and his mind went blank. 

John walked out of the bar and headed for the Impala expecting to see Dean in the driver’s seat. His steps faltered when he saw no sign of Dean anywhere. 

“Dean?” he called looking around the parking lot at the other vehicles. “Hey did you see a tall, young man in a blue jean jacket out here?” he called to a couple walking toward another car.

“No sorry.”

John pulled out his cell and called Dean only to have it go to voicemail. He turned slowly three hundred and sixty degrees as icy fingers ran down his back and an unsettling feeling ripped through his soul. He walked toward the car and saw something laying on the ground at the driver’s door. John bent down and picked up Dean’s car keys, gripping them tightly in one hand trying to decide what to do. He finally spotted a couple of traffic cams out on the main road and decided to head for the police station. He needed to see the footage off those cameras and needed to convince the locals to let him look. But first he needed to make a phone call.

“Bobby, Dean’s missing I need your help. I’m in Hibbing, Minnesota get here as fast as you can.” John spoke quickly.

"I'm on my way." Bobby replied not even trying to question him.

spn

“Do you have a picture of your son?” a female officer asked as she typed on the computer taking John’s information about Dean.

“Yeah, I think so.” John said pulling out his cell and flipping to the pictures. He found one of Dean and Deanna and showed it to her.

“Cute kid.” she commented. 

“Thanks, I saw some traffic cams below the bar. I need to see that footage and see if I can spot anything.”

“Oh sorry, we can’t let civilians view those tapes.”

“I’m a US Marshall, name's Wilson, and so is my son.” John argued pulling out his fake ID and showing her. "If someone took him it might involve a case and I need to know."

“What’s the Marshalls doing here?” she questioned noting his badge and the name on it before turning back to the computer screen.

“We were passing through and saw the article about the kid and the missing person. Thought we’d check it out.” John told her hoping she would believe him. He looked to his cell as it started to ring and saw it was Sam calling and shut it off. He couldn’t deal with him right now knowing he was going to have to tell him about Dean. He looked again when it beeped with a text. John quickly scanned it and knew he needed to check his email.

“How ‘bout you wait here and let me see what I can do.” she said getting up

“Mind if I check my email?” he asked her. 

“No, hold on.” she said logging out and going online for him. 

“Thanks.” he said taking a seat and pulling up the website. John brought up his email and found the one sent from Sam and started reading it. He looked to the left and saw a printer and started printing out the attachments.

“Ok, I’ve requested the footage and should have it in the morning. Do you have a place to stay?” 

“Not yet, that’s where we were heading when Dean disappeared.” 

“There a motel just down the road that’s reasonable and clean. Why don’t you go get a room and try to get some rest and meet me back here at eight?”

“Any chance we could do it earlier like six? I need to find my son.” 

“Alright, I’ll meet you here at six.” she sighed seeing the look of concern on his face.

spn

“Bobby where ya going?” Sam asked as Bobby came out fully dressed and carrying his weapon's bag.

“Something’s happened Sam. Yer Daddy called.”

“What happened to Dean?” Sam asked already feeling the dread building in his chest. His mind went blank for a moment and a flash of the vision he had filled it making him stagger slightly before looking back to Bobby. "He's missing isn't he? I remember now, I had a dream last night of him, but it wasn't as strong as the visions usually are. Damnit! If I had only woke up and realized what it was!"

"Afraid so son. Yer Dad called me for help. You just stop right there blaming yerself, weren't nothing you could of done.” 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Ya can’t, the lass has school and you need to take care of her.” Bobby told him. “Yer Daddy and me’ve got this, don’t worry. You take care of yer daughter. Listen, she don‘t need to know ‘bout this.” 

“Damnit!” Sam growled knowing he was right. He couldn’t risk taking her on a hunt and possibility getting hurt. “Call me the minute you know anything.”

“You know I will son, you just hold it together for her.” he said squeezing Sam’s shoulder for a moment before heading out the door. He knew this was hard on Sam not being able to go with him to help find his brother.

Sam ground his teeth as he drew in hard breaths trying to calm himself as his heart raced. He closed his eyes and tried to bring up the image of Dean in a parking lot again wanting to see if he could see it clearer and make out who took him. He jerked as his thoughts were interrupted by his daughter. The only thing he accomplished was to give himself the start of a headache. 

“Daddy is something wrong?” Deanna asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“No honey, let me get your breakfast going. Do you have everything for school?” Sam asked putting on a happy face trying to hide his worry from her. He turned toward the fridge and gathered what he needed to make her breakfast. It was all he could do to control his feelings in front of her knowing if he cracked she would know something was wrong and get upset. She would want to go hunt for Dean with him and he couldn’t let her do that. 

"Yes Daddy. Where's Papa Bobby?" she asked looking toward the office and not seeing him.

"Oh he had to....Run an errand. He may be gone for a few days." Sam told her knowing this was true. 

"Are you sure you're ok Daddy?" she asked again looking at him closely and seeing the pinched look on his face and the slight tremble of his hands. She was as good at reading her Daddy as his older brother and didn't much get by her.

"I'm fine Baby Girl, eat up don't wanna be late for school." he answered sitting her food in front of her and turning away so she wouldn't see the worry in his eyes.

A/N: Thanks for reading and you know I do like comments. NC


	16. Chapter 16

Consciousness came slowly back to Dean as he squinted his eyes, feeling the pounding in his head. He could feel hardness under him and moaned softly as he slowly sat up trying to focus on where he was at. The last thing he remembered was being in the parking lot of the bar waiting for his Dad and then there was something hovering on the edge of his mind but he couldn't grasp it. He finally realized that he was in a cage and cussed under his breath. Dean shook the door trying to get out but it held tightly. 

"Won't work." a male voice called to him from across the way. "Already tried that."

"Who's there?" Dean asked looking between the bars to another cage with a guy in it.

"Name's Jeb, Jeb Morrison." he replied.

"You're the guy that went missing a couple of days ago?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"I came to rescue you." 

"So who's gonna rescue you?" he asked sarcastically. 

"My Dad's out there, he'll find us don't worry. So what took us? Do you know?" Dean asked, but before the guy could answer the barn door creaked open and a dark figure stepped into the room. Dean pressed himself back in the corner of the cage and waited for whatever creature it was to show themselves. He watched closely as the figure stopped at a post and inserted a key into a mechanical lock and heard the door across from him click open. As the figure moved further into the light, Dean saw it was a hillbilly looking guy with uncombed hair and scraggly beard who looked like he hadn't showered in a month. He held a plate in one hand and opened the cage door to drop the plate inside before slamming it shut. He turned to look in the cage at Dean and grin evilly at him showing his rotten, nasty teeth. "You're human, I think.." Dean mumbled as the guy locked the door back and left. This didn't make sense to him as he contemplated his predicament. He looked up at the wiring running across the top of the ceiling, eyeing the wire and brackets and went to work at pulling it down.

spn

John watched the patrol car pull up beside him and got out of the Impala with two coffees in his hands. He walked toward the deputy as she got out trying to suppress a yawn at the early hour.

“Thought you might need this.” John offered holding out a cup of coffee to her.

“Thanks.” she mumbled accepting the cup and carefully taking a sip. “Well let’s go check the footage out, should be waiting for us.” 

“Sounds good.” John answered, anxious to see what it would show. He knew Bobby should be showing up in a few hours and wanted to have as much intel as he could so they could find Dean. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that what took Dean had nothing to do with the supernatural, especially after reading what Sam had sent him. He followed the female deputy into the building and back to a corner desk where she sat down and turned on her computer, waiting for it to come on. John waited impatiently as the deputy signed on and searched for the footage. He moved to stand close to her so he could gaze over her shoulder at the cars that passed by the traffic cams.

“What time did you say this happened?”

“It was after ten pm.”

She fast forwarded watching the time until it said 9:55 and slowed it down as they watched the vehicles. Nothing stood out until John pointed at the screen.

“Wait, go back to that truck.” John said when he studied the frozen frame. The truck was very old and banged up with a camper on the back. The license plate had mud and dirt on it, obscuring the tag numbers. “Can you see if you can track that vehicle on any of the other cams?”

“Sure.” she said running through the footage and finding the truck on several more cams heading out of town.

“What road are they on?” he asked sure now this was the vehicle his son was in.

“Well it leads to the more remote part of the county, not very many houses or people out that way.” she said. “Hey were are you going?” 

“I gonna go check it out.” he said heading for the door.

“Whoa! Hold on!” she said getting up. “You don’t have jurisdiction around here, you can ride with me.” 

John swore under his breath thinking she was going to slow him down and possibility stop him from doing what had to be done, but he couldn’t stop her either. He checked that he had weapons when she turned from him and followed her to the patrol car. Once inside, John took his cell and sent Bobby a text about what was going on and where they were heading, knowing if they needed backup it would be him.

spn

“Daddy, isn’t today your day as helper for the class?” Deanna asked as Sam started to pull into the line for drop off.

“Crap, you’re right.” Sam said signaling to get out of the line and take a parking spot.

“Daddy is something wrong?” she asked noticing how absentminded her father was like something was on his mind.

“No sweetie, I’m fine.” Sam said getting out and taking her hand to walk toward the school. He didn’t want Deanna to know about Dean because he knew she would be upset and want to go looking for him. He put his phone on vibrate in case anyone called as he tried to focus on what he needed to do. Sam only worked an hour today and could head back home to continue looking for any help in finding Dean. He watched Deanna talking to other students and smiled to himself happy that she was fitting in and seemed to be thriving. He looked up when a middle aged woman walked into the room announcing she was substituting for Ms. Bishop today and for everyone to take their seats so she could get the role. If he hadn’t been so worried about his brother, him might have sensed that something was not quiet right about her. Sam worked with some of the students that needed extra help with reading and math until it was time for him to leave. He waved to Deanna and quietly left so as not to disturb the class. 

The house felt empty and cold as he let himself in and looked around. It killed Sam that he couldn’t go help look for his brother, but he knew Dean would want him to take care of Deanna. The least he could do was check out what he could about the people that had gone missing around that town over the past years. Maybe something would stand out and he could let his Dad and Bobby know about it. He thought it was strange for the number of missing to be so high and yet none of the bodies were ever found anywhere, nor did the people ever turn up. Sam headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and grab a granola bar before starting to work.

spn

“How many houses are out this way?” John asked the deputy as they drove away from town on the road they last saw the truck had taken.

“Not many and they’re few and far between.” she replied looking down at her laptop when a sound dinged she had a message. She tapped a couple of keys and pulled off the road and stopped.

“Is something wrong?” John asked when he saw a confused look on her face and watched as she pulled her gun out and pointed it at him.

“I just got word back from the US Marshall’s and it seems they’ve never heard of you.” she said slowly.

John drew in a deep breath and let it out before turning to the deputy to speak. 

“Alright, you got me, but what I told you about my son is true. He is missing and we’ve got to find him before it’s too late. Please you can do with me whatever you want afterwards, but don’t stop looking for him.” John begged. “I lost his Mom, almost lost my youngest, I can’t lose him and I can’t go back and face my granddaughter if something happens to him.” John begged not knowing what else to do.

The deputy slowly lowered her gun seeing he wasn’t being a threat and seemed very sincere. She glanced at her visor and saw the picture of her brother who had gone missing several years ago and hadn’t ever been found. It was a cold case now and she was the only one who still kept looking hoping to some clue of what happened to him,

“Please Deputy...Help me.” he whispered.

“Alright, but we’re having a long discussion when this is over.” she said holstering her gun and putting the car back on the road. “There should be turn offs on up ahead if you’ll watch for them.” 

“Thank you Deputy.” 

spn

Dean looked up when the barn door opened and two men came in, one carrying someone. The other guy that was in there with him was gone and he was sure he was dead by the screams he heard earlier. He watched them closely as one guy dumped a female into the cage and locked the door. He watched the men eye him hungrily as one banged on the side of his cage and laughed when he jumped. 

“Won’t be long...” he hissed happily before they left. 

“That’s what you think.” Dean mumbled under his breath and looked to the other cage as a soft moan and movement caught his attention. “Hey you ok over there?”

“Damn.” the female said as she rubbed the back of her head and looked around. Once her vision cleared, she looked closer at the guy across from her. “Are you by chance Dean?” 

“How do you know me?” he asked cautiously.

“Your father and I were looking for you. He came in and reported you missing and I was helping him search for you.”

“Dad’s out there?” Dean said hopefully knowing he had a chance now.

“I left him handcuffed to my patrol car.” she said in defeat.

“Don’t worry, that won’t hold Dad.” Dean chuckled seeing a puzzled look on her face. “He’s gotten out of worse jams than that. How bad are you hurt?” 

“Not bad, just a headache.” 

“I’ve got a plan when one of them comes back.” Dean said looking over at her with a determined look. He continued to work on the wire and brackets he had pulled down from the ceiling until the creaking of the door got his attention. They both tensed as a shadowy figure stepped inside and quickly shut the door. He stepped closer to the cages and Dean recognized him. “Dad!” he cried out.

“Dean, son are you ok?” John asked rushing to the cage to see his son trapped in there.

“I’m fine, Dad they’re human, crazy humans but human.” Dean told him in a low voice.

“You ok Deputy?” John asked looking to the other cage to see her. 

“Yeah, how’d you get free?” 

“Not important.” John said looking the cage over and pulling on the door. 

“There’s a switch on the beam over there, it needs a key Dad.” Dean explained to him.

“Alright, I’ll go find it.” John said huffing madly. “I’ll be back.”

“Be careful Dad, they’re armed.”

“I will son.” John said before heading deeper into the barn to see what was there. It looked like there was a connecting structure that led to the house and he was going to check it out to see if he could get in that way. He paused in one room when he saw pictures tacked to a wall and took a closer look. What he saw made his stomach turn and he realized what was going on here. There was a door leading out and he saw a number of cars and trucks in different stages of deterioration scattered out behind the barn. John was sure they were from their victims and continued toward a back door leading into the house. 

spn

“Do you think they caught him?” the deputy asked when John hadn’t returned after thirty minutes. 

“I don’t know.” Dean said trying to keep the concern from his voice. “Catch this.” he called to her working the wire through the bars and swinging it and tossing it toward her.

“Got it.” she said reaching a hand through to snag it.

“Work it up to the top on the outside and drop it down inside and get a good grip on it.” he instructed watching her closely. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” he said as he positioned the wire outside his door and worked the end upward so when she jerked on it it would catch whomever came out next by surprise and then he could take him out. 

They didn’t have long to wait when one of the guys came in carrying a rifle. He unlocked the cage and stood there pointing the gun at Dean.

“Open it.” he demanded motioning to the door. 

Dean watched him and saw he wasn’t close enough for his trap to work and cussed under his breath. He needed to get him to move and backed away from the door hoping to draw him closer. A smile spread across his face when he saw the shadow moving up behind the guy.

“Don’t matter, can shoot in there just as easy.” he grunted raising the gun to fire. 

The guy crumpled to the floor and the gun discharged, sending a bullet into the floor. Bobby stood over him with a shovel in his hand, glaring down at him. 

“Bobby! Good to see you man.” Dean said pushing the door open and dragging the guy into it before shutting the door and locking it. He unlocked the deputy’s door and helped her out. 

“Where’s yer Daddy?” Bobby asked looking around.

“He went inside to look for a key. I think they caught him.” 

“Damnit! The gun’s jammed.” Dean complained tossing it aside. “You got an extra one?” 

“Yep.” he said pulling out another hand gun and handing it to Dean. 

“I think I should take that.” the deputy said taking the gun before Dean could. “I am the only real law here.” 

“What’s going on here Dean? Whole bunch of cars out back there and I found driver’s licenses of a whole bunch of people.”

“Was there an older, red two door Mustang back there by chance?” she asked Bobby.

“Yeah, there was. You know it?”

“It was my brothers, he went missing about two years ago.” she said quietly before checking the load of the gun. A toughness took over and she squared her shoulders before speaking again. “I go first.” she said taking a step toward the door that suddenly opened and an older man stepped in with a gun in his hands. She didn’t hesitate and put a bullet in his shoulder, taking him down. 

“Nice shooting deputy.” Dean said.

“Go find your father, I got this.” she said keeping the gun trained on the man.

“C’mon son.” Bobby said seeing the look in her eyes and knowing exactly what was going to happen. He pushed Dean out the door before he could protest. They walked toward the house and saw John stumble from the house and went to help. Bobby and Dean looked at each other when a shot echoed from the barn and a few minutes later the deputy stepped through the door, the hand gun hanging in her hand by her side.

spn

The school day was almost over with when suddenly the fire alarm began to sound throughout the school.   
The teachers quickly began to assemble their classes to take them outside to their designated areas figuring it was a practice run. The principal did surprised drills so the students would know what to do if there ever was a fire and needed to get out of the school.

“Deanna, will you be sure everyone is lined up and follows Ms. Conner outside?”

“Yes, Ms. Turner.” Deanna told her standing by the door as the others lined up.

“Alright everyone follow Ms. Conner outside in an orderly fashion children. No pushing, or horse play please.” Ms. Turner announced to the students as they began to head from the classroom.

“Deanna would you help me with something?” she asked watching as the last of the students walked through the door.

“Yes ma’am.” Deanna replied walking over to the desk. Before she could cry out or fight back, a wet cloth was clamped over her face and she inhaled a sickly sweet scent.

A/N: Now you know who the target was. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Please comment. NC


	17. Chapter 17

Deanna screamed in her mind for her Daddy as she sucked in a breath to scream for real, before she slumped unconscious into the substitute teacher’s arms. She placed an amulet around her head to hide her from anything supernatural and carried her to the side door of the room. The janitor was waiting there with a basket that he collected the trash in and took Deanna placing her inside and covering her small body.

“Get out of here.” Ms. Turner told him as she closed the door. She stood there for a moment before opening her mouth and allowing black smoke to billow out and disappear into an air vent. Once the demon was gone, the body dropped to the floor dead.

Sam looked up from the computer as he suddenly went cold inside and a feeling of tremendous dread washed over him as a sharp pain in his head made him wince. He rubbed his eyes as the threat became real and he looked up, his face draining of color. 

“Deanna.” he whispered as he threw himself from the chair and raced for the door, his only thought was to get to the school because he knew something was definitely wrong. The drive to the school was the shortest ride he had ever made. The SUV screeched to a halt outside the school that had several sheriff cars parked around it with their lights flashing. He jumped when his cell rang and quickly answered it. 

"Hello." he rushed as he unfastened his seatbelt to get out.

"We found Dean and everything's ok." Bobby said catching the tone of Sam's voice. "Son what is it."

"Get home now, something's happened to Deanna." Sam blurred out disconnecting as he ran for the school.

"I'm sorry sir you can't...." the deputy started trying to block the path of the large man that was barreling down on him.

"Get out of my way." Sam stated brushing him aside like he was a gnat as he entered the school and headed for Deanna's classroom. Staff dodged out of his way as he ran down the hall and saw Jody standing outside the room.

"Sam..." she started holding up her hand to stop him. 

Sam didn't say a thing as he physically moved her out of his way and stepped into the room giving it a quick once over and seeing a mound covered near the teacher's desk. He walked to it and knelt down lifting the covering with a trembling hand. He saw the face of the substitute teacher laying there and stiffened in shock. He hung his head for a moment and noticed a powdery substance nearby and pinched a small amount in between his fingers, slowly bringing it to his nose to smell, sulfur. 

“Sam....Please....” Jody said from behind him. 

“She gone isn’t she.” Sam asked from his kneeling position, his voice steady and soft. 

"Yes, but...." Jody started but before she could finish her sentence an inhuman roar suddenly echoed through the room as Sam threw back his head and released his inner turmoil. Jody stepped back from him, fear flashing through her eyes since she had never seen this caring, gentle giant hardly raise his voice in anger before. 

Sam's face had darkened and his entire body tensed causing blood vessels to thicken and strain against his skin as he balled his hands into fists wanting to tear apart whomever dare touch his daughter. Something changed in him at that moment and any grief or sorrow he should of been feeling disappeared into a box knowing that was not what he needed right now. He needed anger, rage...He needed the darkness to come forward. He was a father whose only child had been taken from him and he intended to get her back. He knew the locals couldn’t help, not with this, especially when it involved the supernatural.

“I’m sorry Sam, we’ve sent out an Amber Alert...” Jody tried to tell him.

“You can’t help me Jody. This is my battle, mine and my family.” Sam said tersely, standing up and turning to leave knowing he wouldn’t find anything else here. His eyes darkened with the power of the darkness that was boiling inside him and stalked out of the room already working on how to find his daughter. He was almost to the door when a small body stepped up to him and pulled on his jacket sleeve.

“Mr. Winchester.” Eli spoke to him making Sam stop. 

“Eli isn’t it?” Sam questioned knowing he was a friend of Deanna's.

“I saw.” he said urgently looking pleadingly up at him.

“Saw what Eli?” Sam asked squatting down to his level.

“The new teacher put something over Deanna’s face and she went to sleep.” he told Sam. “She gave her to the janitor who took her away and....” he paused, fear on his face.

“It’s ok you can tell me.” Sam said softly. 

“I saw...Black smoke came from her mouth and she feel down.” he whispered looking down. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes I do Eli. I do. Now go on back to your class and thank you for telling me.” 

“You’ll find Deanna won’t you?” 

“Yes, I will Eli, don’t worry.” Sam told him standing up and patting his shoulder before heading on out.

The deputies at the front of the school didn’t say a word to him as he brushed by them and headed for his SUV. He got in and started his vehicle and headed home hoping his family would be there soon.

spn

The door banged open and Sam jumped reaching for his gun as his brother stormed into the room, a wild look on his face. He was followed close behind by his father and Bobby.

“Talk to me.” Dean demanded grabbing his brother’s arm in a tight grip. He could feel the strange vibes coming off Sam and turned him to look into his eyes. He had only seen that look one other time and that was when Sam was going after the demons who kidnapped him and Jess and killed her, but something was different this time. He tried to sense what it was but couldn't seem to grasp the scope of it. He could feel the immense power wanting to come out as Sam spoke, but he knew this wasn’t his Sam; this was something else that stayed dormant in his brother until he was pushed over the edge. 

“Demons took Deanna from school.” Sam said emotions completely void on him. “She had a substitute teacher today, she was found dead in the room. I found sulfur by the body. One of the other students said he saw black smoke coming from her mouth and she fell down.”

“Any leads at all?” John asked.

“The janitor took her in a van, I traced it out of town and then lost it when he got on the interstate.” Sam said. “I’m thinking he’s possessed too. I‘ve got a program searching for the license plate number and van type from any cameras I could hack the way he headed.” 

“I’ll get word out to other hunters and I’ll start looking for demon signs.” John said heading off to get his laptop. He could sense that the brothers needed alone time at the moment.

“I’ll start looking for a spell we can use.” Bobby said stepping away from them and going into the other room.

“Sam look at me.” Dean said holding him in place. “Look. At. Me.” he demanded giving him a hard shake.

Sam’s body stiffened and his eyes darkened even more as they moved upward until they were staring into his brother’s green eyes. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Dean could speak. This was his brother, but it wasn’t. Sam had released the darkness allowing him to access his powers on a deeper level than he had before and this concerned him. He remember the last time this had happened and how hard it was for Sam to come back.

“I know why you are here, but just know I want my brother back when this is over.” Dean growled at him. “And don’t think I won’t fight tooth and nail to get him back. Sammy I know you‘re in there and why you did this, you just remember when this is over to come back.”

“I am your brother Dean, just a little improved.” Sam stated firmly as his computer dinged. He looked down at his arm where Dean still had a hold of his arm. He looked back up at Dean who released his arm so he could go to the laptop. “I may have a lead.” 

“I’ll get the others.” Dean said turning to leave when a man dressed in a suit and trench coat stepped into the living room. “What the hell?” Dean exclaimed pulling a gun on the stranger as Sam did the same. “Dad! Bobby!” Dean bellowed bringing the others quickly back. 

“I can help find the child.” Castiel said ignoring the weapons all trained on him. “Those will not harm me.”

“What are you?” Dean asked first wondering how whatever he was got past all the wardings Bobby had up. “Tell me or I’ll...”

“Wait Dean.” Sam said stepping forward and lowering his gun. “I know who you are.” he said staring hard at the angel before speaking again.

“Wait? You do?” Dean questioned, his gun wavering but not lowering.

“You're Deanna’s imaginary friend aren’t you?” Sam insisted.

“I am an angel of the Lord, my name is Castiel.” Castiel stated. “And yes I am the child’s protector and as you humans say a friend.”

"Well ya done a piss poor job protecting the lass." Bobby growled at him giving him a dirty look.

“You’re joking right? There’s no such thing as angels.” Dean scoffed in disbelief. “You look like a....An insurance agent.”

“This is not my true form, if you gazed upon it you would die.” Castiel replied looking at Dean’s doubtful expression. "Someone cloaked the child before I realized what had happened." he said looking at Bobby sternly. 

“Prove it.” he challenged.

Castiel stood straighter and a bluish glow seemed to form around him as wings began to unfold from his back, spreading out behind him filling the room. All of the hunters shielded their eyes for a moment but none could deny what they were seeing. As quickly as they appeared, they folded up and disappeared leaving the angel standing gazing at the humans with his head cocked slightly sideways.

“Shit!” John said.

“Sonvoabitch!” Dean said.

“Balls!” Bobby added.

“How can you help us find Deanna?” Sam questioned getting to the point and ignoring the others.

“Something is shielding her from me, but I think with your power I can get us close to where she is.” Castiel explained.

“Whatever you need.” Sam said starting to move forward until Dean clamped onto his arm restraining him.

“What are you planning on doing to my brother?” Dean asked.

“I will not harm him.” 

“Let go Dean.” Sam stated pulling gently on his arm and feeling his grasp slide away. He stepped to the angel and stood in front of him. “Whatever you need do it. Find my daughter.” 

“As you wish. This may hurt.” he said before pressing a hand to Sam’s chest over his heart. The angel closed his eyes and let his grace flow out touching the soul of the young hunter and drawing on the darkness that had been released. Sam moaned as he wavered and his legs started to buckle and would have fallen if Dean hadn’t quickly grabbed him and held him feeling the power of both of them run through him like an electrical shock. The angel stepped back breaking the connection and Dean caught his brother as his head rolled sideways and he coughed hard drawing in much needed air. 

“Did...it....h’lp?” Sam wheezed trying to get his feet back under him and leaning away from Dean. His face was pale and sweat was beading up on his forehead as he tried to breath.

“I will see.” he said as he vanished before their eyes leaving them all startled. 

“What now?” John asked.

“We wait until Sam’s stronger and follow up on what his program found.” Dean stated pulling Sam to a chair to sit down.

“I’ll get him some coffee.” Bobby said leaving the room.

“You alright bro?” Dean asked softly.

“I’m fine.” he replied through gritted teeth as the power inside him spun and gathered and worked on strengthening Sam. He saw a cup being set before him and picked it up with a trembling hand. He sipped the liquid almost spilling it when Castiel appeared at the desk. “Did you find her?” he asked quickly getting up and grabbing the edge of the desk.

“I have an area, but can’t pinpoint the exact location.” he told him seeing his still weakened state. “I can help.” he said moving to Sam and pressing two fingers to his forehead for a moment before stepping back. 

Sam drew in a strong breath and straightened up tall and suddenly looking stronger than before. Color flooded back into his face as he wiped his hand down it before speaking. “I’m good. Where?” he asked with a stronger voice.

“Wyoming."

"That goes along with what I found, the van was possibly heading that way." Sam said.

"Think ya can pinpoint it a little more there Skippy, pretty big state to search." Dean asked with a huff of frustration.

"Who is this Skippy?” Castiel questioned looking to Dean slightly confused by the name.

“I was....Never mind....Think you can be a little more specific than a whole state?” 

There's a small town in the middle of the state called Riverton. I can't seem to see into it, the child has to be near, but she is warded against my powers to find her."

"Let's get packed and on the road. You dude are riding with us." Dean said and pointed to Castiel with the last sentence.

Everyone moved quickly to go grab duffels and weapons bags before heading for the vehicles. Dean, Sam and Castiel were in the Impala and John and Bobby were taking John's truck. Dean took the lead and Sam checked the map for the quickest route there giving Dean brief instructions as he headed for the interstate. Castiel sat in the back slowly looking around the car with interest. He had never been in a car before and it felt confining and slow. 

“Any idea why a demon would want Ladybug?” Dean asked his brother.

“No, unless it’s to get to me.” Sam replied staring out the windshield a solemn look on his face. His mind was already processing what they knew and working on outcomes that would be in their favor.

Dean looked in the mirror at the angel sitting in the back seat wondering if he was as powerful as he claimed to be. 

"Wait!" Dean said in surprise. "Were you at the river with us?" 

"I was, I stopped the child from being swept away in the current and kept her safe until you rescued her."

"I knew I felt something. Why didn't you just pull her out?" 

"I was not suppose to reveal myself to anyone but the child. Those were my orders."

"Orders?" Sam asked. "Orders from who and why are you here to protect my daughter?"

"My superiors, I was given this mission because I have been on this Earth a number of times over the last thousand of years. I was there when the first creatures crawled from the ocean onto dry land."

"But why are you protecting Deanna?" Sam insisted asking again as he turned to look at the angel.

Castiel looked at the young man for a moment before deciding to answer him.

"Her mother asked that it be done. She wanted her daughter to be protected from those who would cause her harm. The child is very special, but I think you know that." he stated, watching the father's face shift to surprise and then sadness before changing back to sternness and determination, not letting what he said effect him. There would be time for contemplation when this was over. He could see the movement of power inside him as it kept building and expanding, wanting more. Castiel wasn't sure Sam knew the power he possessed and studied him as he turned back around. 

Dean looked to his brother when he heard what was being said and saw how it affected him, even though he tried to hide it. He could sense the struggle going on inside his brother and hoped they could find Deanna in time before he was lost to him. He knew the mention of his deceased wife cut down into his very soul. The darker side of Sam fought for control pushing down any emotions regarding Jessica and Dean knew there would be fallout after this was over. He would deal with that when the time came, but for now he knew they needed to focus on finding Deanna before something bad happened to her. He was just glad that she was still here on Earth and not taken to hell or somewhere out of their reach. At least maybe they stood a better fighting chance knowing the general location she was being held. The inside of the Impala was eerily quiet as he sped down the interstate.

A/N: Demons beware, you've got some very angry hunters on your trail. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I am grateful and hope you will leave me a comment. NC


	18. Chapter 18

Consciousness came slowly to Deanna and she coughed hard, wiping her face to rid it of the sickly scent clinging to her skin. She tried to remember what had happened as she sat up in a bed she didn't know. Casting her eyes around the room confirmed this was not her bedroom and she had no idea how she got here. Deanna looked down at her chest and saw a small bag hanging around her neck and jerked it off realizing it was a hex bag. She couldn’t burn it, so she opened it up and broke what she could of the contents, throwing them to the floor. She didn’t know how long she had been out or even what day it was now. She spied a bottle of water sitting on a small table nearby and eased from the bed searching around as she went for any danger. Once she got the bottle, she turned and ran back to the bed and climbed back on it. After inspecting the bottle to be sure the seal hadn't been broken or looked like it hadn't been tampered with, like her Uncle Dee had taught her, she opened it and sipped some to quench her thirst. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and she frowned wishing for something to eat. Before the thought left her mind, the closed door opened and a man stepped in with a tray.

“Where am I?” Deanna asked as he sat the tray on the table, but didn’t answer her. “Hello?” she asked louder but still couldn’t get a response from him. He left locking the door behind him leaving her alone once again. She slipped back off the bed and moved to the table to see what was on the tray. There were different foods on the tray from yogurt, banana, mac and cheese, sandwich, cookie and chocolate milk. She eyed it hungrily trying to decide whether to eat or not. Deanna looked around the room and spotted the camera in the corner that she missed the first time she looked around. She turned her back to it and picked up the yogurt opening the container once she inspected it and began to eat it. Her brain was still a little fuzzy from being knocked out, but she pulled on the training she had been taught to access the situation and to remain calm. She licked the spoon and wiped her mouth on a napkin but didn’t touch anything else on the tray but the banana. Deanna went back to the bed and crawled back up on it scooting back into the corner, leaning against a pillow so she could think. She knew her family was looking for her; she just had to hang on and if a chance to get away arose, take it. She didn’t see anything that could be used as a weapon and the spoon was plastic. She closed her eyes and prayed for her angel and for her Daddy, hoping someone would find her. She didn’t like this place; it gave off bad vibes, really bad ones.

spn

She didn’t know how much time had passed but the need to use the bathroom became urgent and Deanna got up going to another door in the room that was slightly open. Inside she found a small bathroom and hurried in to use it, sighing with relief. After washing her hands, she went back out into the other room and slowly paced out the dimensions. Deanna tired the only small window in the room but it wouldn’t open and she couldn’t break the glass or see out of it because of a film over the surface. She heard a key in the lock and quickly backed away into the far corner.

“Well hello there my child.” a middle aged man said to her, smiling at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He stepped further into the room and watched Deanna closely.

“Where am I and where’s my Daddy?” Deanna asked as boldly as she never took her eyes off this stranger. She knew not to show fear no matter how scared she might be.

“You can forget about your father, he‘s gone now.” he told her. “You’re going to be staying with me from now on. There‘s so much I need to teach you to prepare you for the future.”

“That’s not right, I‘m not suppose to be with you.” Deanna said quietly as she eyed the man sensing something wasn’t right with him. She had a feeling he wasn‘t what he appeared to be. “I was kidnapped and you’d better let me go if you know what’s good for you. My family won’t like this and they’re not forgiving, especially if you hurt me.” 

“Now why would I want to hurt you child? You’re my little surprise bomb that will put me on top. I’m your family now, so you might as well get use to it. Were you not hungry or would you like something different?” 

“I wanna go home!” she stated firmly and madly crossing her arms over her chest. 

“How ‘bout some ice cream or a milkshake?” he offered ignoring her outburst. 

Deanna turned her back on him and marched back to the bed to sit on it. She was mad but she knew her family was out there right now looking for her, no matter what this ass hole said. She had to figure out some way to let them know where she was. 

“Suit yourself, maybe you’ll be hungrier at dinner.” he told her picking up the tray and leaving her alone.

Deanna let out the breath she was holding and let her shoulders slump. If she had to guess she was sure the place had to be warded or Cas would be here by now to rescue her. The only thing she could do was wait and watch for a chance to get away. She pulled the pillow to her and pulled a quilt up over her body as she cuddled in a ball knowing she needed to rest so she could be alert when the time came. He mind wandered as she thought about what she and her Daddy could do and had a sinking feeling that this stranger knew about it and that was why he took her. She was sure he was some type of monster but she didn’t know what kind yet. When she figured that out maybe she’d be better prepared to defend herself and escape. Her eyes drifted shut as she tried again to contact someone but couldn’t. A lone tear slipped from her eye and tracked down her cheek as she finally allowed herself to sleep.

spn

Dean pulled into another gas station still about two hours from their destination to gas up and stretch his legs. They had made good time with him pushing it as much as he could while driving across the state. He looked over at Sam who had hardly moved since the last gas stop and saw him startle slightly and glance around him to see why they had stopped.

“Get out and stretch your legs Sammy.” Dean told him before getting out to fill the Impala.

San nodded and got out slowly walking stiffly toward the entrance. He stretched his stiff back and rubbed it hearing popping sounds up his spine. He headed for the restroom first and was going to pick up something to drink and eat on the way back out. 

“You might as well get out too Skippy.” Dean told the angel who was still in the back seat.

“That is not my name. You may call me Cas like the child does if you like.” Castiel suggested as he climbed from the back seat. “Traveling like this does require much more time.”

“Well we all can’t pop in and out like you.” Dean sneered before turning away to check the hose.

Castiel got out and looked around seeing the truck parked across from them gassing up. He wandered toward the side of the building where he couldn’t be seen and disappeared. He was going to check out the town again and look for places that he couldn’t see in to or felt mystical powers around that would keep him out.

spn

“Where’s the angel?” Dean asked looking around the parking lot for him.

“Not my day to keep up with him.” Sam shrugged getting back in the car ignoring the look he got from his brother. He didn’t realize just how different he was acting at the moment.

“We can’t leave him.” Dean said not liking this version of Sam but knew he was going to have to deal with him until this was over. This was so not like his Sam and that made him uncomfortable, but he knew he had to go with it for his niece’s sake.

“He can find us. We need to get back on the road.” Sam told him sternly.

“Okay, we’re only a couple hours away. Let’s do this and find our girl.” Dean replied cranking the Impala and pulling away from the station followed by a black truck.

Dean had been driving for about twenty minutes when a voice from the back seat spoke and had him almost wrecking as he jerked the car to the side before getting it back under control.

“Sonovabi....” Dean cried out startled by the angel’s voice. “You gotta stop doing that man!”

“My apologies Dean.” Castiel said as he was thrown back and forth in the back. “I have a better location now of where the child is.” 

“Where?” Sam asked as his cell started ringing. “It’s okay, the angel just joined us again.” he spoke into the cell and listened to his father’s reply. “Yes, alright.” Sam hung up his cell and turning back to the angel.

“It’s on the outskirts of the town in a less populated area with a number of abandoned buildings.” he told them.

“It’ll be late when we get there and we need to rest.” Dean told Sam knowing he wanted to go straight there, but knew that would be a mistake on their part.

“You can drop me off, I will check it out.” Sam told him, not feeling the tiredness like the others.

“Like hell you are. You’re not going anywhere without backup. I don’t care how souped up you are. We’ll go in at first light. All of us need a little rest to be sharp Sammy, you know that.” Dean tried to reason with him. He pressed harder on the gas, silently asking his Baby to give him just a little more. “You know I’m right bro.” 

Sam gritted his teeth and looked away but didn’t say anything to his brother. All he could think about was his little girl and finding her, but the other side of Sam pushed forward knowing his brother was right and they needed to be at the top of their game in hopes of getting out of this alive. They needed to be prepared for anything when demons were concerned. He remained silent the rest of the way to the town. 

"Do you need a room?" Dean asked the angel breaking Sam trance.

"No, I have no need for sleep, sustenance, drink or other human needs.” Castiel let him know.

“Good to know.” Dean said a little perplexed but didn’t question him further. 

Sam pulled himself back to reality not knowing they were in the town, when Dean pulled into a small, family run motel that had a vacancy sign on. He let his brother get out and check on rooms for everyone while he remained in the car with the angel.

“Is she okay?” Sam asked glancing over the back seat to stare at Castiel.

“I do not know, but I have given her my protection so no harm should come to her.”

“Did you see my wife, Jess?” he asked softer as he held the darkness at bay for now.

“I have. She is a very persuasive individual to talk my brothers and sisters in to allowing this. They usually do not listen to the ones entering Heaven. She has an undying love for you and for her daughter and wanted to be sure she was kept safe. I have failed in doing that, but I will make amends. I will not fail a second time.”

“Do you know why the demons would want to take her? Is it because of me?”

“I think they want to use her powers for evil. You do not know just how strong she is, do you?” he questioned Sam, cocking his head slightly and staring hard at the young man as he looked away. He could see the forces churning and fighting for a hold inside his soul and wondered if he would make it out of this battle. Castiel could feel power building inside of Sam when he had touched him previously and hoped he would be able to master it before it would completely overpower him and he would have to destroy him. This was not something he would dwell on for now, what was important was finding the child and getting her to safety. 

“No I don’t, I only know what I’ve seen so far.” Sam said breaking off his conversation when Dean returned to the car with room keys.

“Got two rooms side by side.” he noted tossing a key to Sam and holding one for John and Bobby. He started the car back up and pulled around to the back of the office and to the last two room on an end unit parking in front of one of them. He waited until John pulled in beside him before getting out and handing Bobby a key. “We need to get a few hours of sleep and start fresh in the morning.” 

“Alright son, if we’re not up wake us.” Bobby said accepting the key and reaching behind the seat for his bag.

“Your brother okay?” John asked his son as he watched Sam opening a door and going inside.

“He will be, don’t worry about him.” Dean responded not wanting to explain what was happening to Sam right now. “He’s just upset about Ladybug. I’ll see you at first light.”

“Alright, sounds good.” he said getting his bag and following Bobby into their room.

“Ummm....You can get out too. No use you staying out here.” Dean told Castiel when he saw he was still sitting in the back seat. 

“I was not sure I should come inside.”

“Not gonna bother us. If you don’t sleep, you can sit on the couch and be quiet.” Dean shrugged waiting for the angel to join him so he could lock the car. 

“Thank you.” Castiel replied looking toward the door for a moment before walking toward it. He was a little surprised that he asked him inside. Castiel could tell he was uneasy around him, but he was willing to take help from anyone right now if it meant getting his niece back.

Dean watched the angel for a moment still shocked that they even existed, but if there were demons...Well why not angels too. He shook his head slightly to dislodge his train of thought and grabbed his bag to go inside. It would feel nice to lie down for a few hours if he could stop driving that is. He never heard the whispers from his brother as he sat on a bed mumbling to himself. 

“Not yet.” he said under his breath as he forced the darkness down enough to control it. “When the time comes I will set you free....” he mumbled before stretching out on the bed fully clothed. He closed his eyes but he did not sleep. This was more for appearance sake and to appease his brother. Sam couldn’t sleep right now, not when a demon had his daughter. He listened to Dean move around the small room and finally settle on the bed across from him. Silence filled the space except for the occasional creak or noises from other guests returning to their rooms as the minutes slowly ticked forward. He felt the angel’s presence nearby and wondered how much he knew about him or what he could do. He put up a wall to hide his thoughts, feeling the angel could probably see them if he wanted to. He tried to keep the negative thoughts out of his mind as he willed dawn to come faster than it normally would. 

A/N: Thanks for reading, you know what I like, please comment. NC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So we have a little more sassy Deanna and the continued hunt for her. Thank you to all who have supported this story. I do like comments, they make me want to write faster, so if you can take a moment, leave me one. NC

 

 

Deanna was wakened by the door being opened and scooted up in the bed clutching the quilt tightly to her. Two people walked in, a man and a woman, each carrying something. The man sat a tray on the small table and the woman laid clothes at the foot of the bed. She looked up at Deanna, studying her for a moment before speaking.

“When you have eaten and changed your lessons will begin.” she said in a curt voice, then followed the other one out of the room.

Deanna didn’t say anything to either of them, but after they left she got up to see what they brought. She found chocolate milk, oatmeal with fruit, yogurt, muffin and bottle of water. She was hungry and eyed the food cautiously, looking for any signs of tampering. She figured the yogurt was safe since it was in a sealed container and it popped when she opened it telling her it hadn’t be opened previously. The muffin was in plastic so that was probably okay too, but she was leery of the oatmeal and chocolate milk since they could of been tampered with. Once she was done, Deanna examined the clothes seeing they were her size and brand new. She picked them up and went to the bathroom to use it and change her clothes. She was ever aware of the camera that was in the other room and tried to keep her back to it. The bathroom didn’t have a camera that she could find anyway, so she took her time in there. When she came out the woman was back waiting on her.

“If you’ll come this way.” she said stepping aside and holding the door open. 

Deanna eyed her cautiously and looked to the door and back at her. 

“Don’t try to run, there’s no escaping.” she informed her. “Now come, don’t want to keep him waiting.”

With a mad huff, Deanna stepped from the room looking around. She didn’t know where she was, but the place seemed rundown and old. From the peeling wallpaper in the hall, to the stains on the thread bare carpet, she could tell this place was probably abandoned, had been for a while. She was led down several halls and into a room that looked nicer than the rest of the place. It had been cleaned and a rug was on the floor with a small round table and four chairs sitting around it. There were other chairs, lamps and a small love seat scatter around the room.

“Hello child, come....Come sit down.” the stranger from before told her motioning to the table he sat at.

“What do you want with me?” Deanna asked moving around the table as far away from the stranger as she could, but she didn‘t sit down, instead she studied him trying to decide what he was.

“I’m going to train you my child. You have so much potential and together we will be invincible.” 

“And if I don’t want to be trained? I want to go home.” she stated firmly, unafraid of this man.

“This is your temporary home while we train and then we’ll move to a much better place where you can have anything you want.”

“No.” she stated flatly crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. 

“Sit!” he demanded waving his hand making the chair move but Deanna stood beside it unaffected by his power. He tried again, but she just cocked her head slightly and looked mildly amused at him.

Deanna held in the gasp, not wanting to show her hand, when suddenly she felt a tug, but something stopped it and she felt warmth on her upper arm where Cas had melded a feather from his wings into her skin. She watched the chair move on its own and looked back at the stranger suspiciously. 

“Christus.” she said watching as the stranger’s eyes turned white for a moment before changing back to normal. “You’re a demon aren't you?”

“So you know about such things? This is an interesting fact.” he said templing his fingers and resting his chin on them. “What else do you know and how are you immune to my powers? Has perhaps a spell been cast on you?”

Deanna clamped her mouth shut and started working on what she knew. Papa Bobby had taught her about demons and she knew the ritual of exorcising a demon. Because of her training, she knew this wasn’t a run of the mill demon. She knew he was more powerful that black eyed ones and red eyed ones, so she had to be careful. Deciding she needed more information, she started to ask him questions.

“What's your name?” she asked. "Or are you afraid to tell me? I could just call you dirt bag if you prefer."

“I’m impressed, I do not sense any fear in you. That is good. It means you are strong, maybe stronger than I thought you might be.” he answered. “No, I am not afraid to tell you my name, it's Alistair.”

“And you came from hell? Is that right? That's where demons live?”

“Why of course child and I came up here just to meet you and prepare you for the future. We are going to stage a takeover from the present ruler in hell. He's a sniveling fool who doesn't know how to run a kingdom. Now since your father eliminated the competition, I plan on making my move.” he said sitting a cup onto the table before her. “Try to move this.”

Deanna looked at the cup unimpressed, and back that the demon then pushed the cup with her finger away from her. She had a feeling what he really wanted, but she wasn't about to show him anything. Deanna thought if her Daddy could destroy one, then maybe she could do the same or at least hurt him. 

“Now try with your mind. Don’t touch it; use your thoughts to move it.” he said moving it back in front of her. "Picture it moving in your head and do it."

Without even thinking about it, Deanna started to laugh at him in her child like voice. After getting herself under control, she looked back at him trying to stop the giggles that snuck out.

“I can’t do that.” she finally said with a shrug. 

“So your Daddy’s not checked to see if you have any of his abilities yet?” 

“My Daddy works for a research group. He's taught me a lot of things. I got to skip a year of school because I'm smart.” she said proudly.

“Well if you know about demons then you know your family members are hunters.”

“They help people, protect and save them.” 

“Let’s approach this differently. You love your father?” Alastair questioned.

“Yes, of course I do.”

“You wouldn’t want to see anything bad happen to him would you or your uncle or anyone else in your family?”

Deanna sat up straighter and anger began to build inside of her. No one threatened her family. Her facial features hardened and her nostrils flared as she glared at him.

“If you don’t do as I say I will send some of my demon minion to pay him a visit....” 

“Don’t you hurt my Daddy or anyone else.” Deanna growled as threateningly as she could. She knew they were looking for her; she just needed to buy some time.

“That’s up to you.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to do what you want, but I want some things in return.” she said boldly, deciding she needed to fake him out to buy some time.

“You are a surprising child for one so young. And what might that be?”

“I want a microwave to fix my own food and food I can fix in it. Nothing that has been opened.” 

“You think I would poison you? You don't trust me?”

“I don’t know you and that's right, I don’t trust you. You're a demon who had me kidnapped, why should I trust you?” 

“Alright, I can arrange that for you.” 

“I want some coloring books and crayons and some books to read. Classics would be good.” 

“And what will you do in return?”

“I’ll try to do what you want.” she said trying to sound like a defeated child as she played her part, letting her shoulder slump. Deanna lowered her eyes so he couldn’t see them and waited for his response. "Just don't hurt my family, please."

“I’ll have someone take you back to your room. You chose right my child.” he said snapping his fingers to summon one of his followers. “We will continue this tomorrow, after I see to your requests. Take her back to her room and come back I have some errands for you.” 

With a glance over her shoulder, Deanna got up and followed the woman back to her room. She paced around the room as she thought about what her father had told her about having powers and she might have them too. The demon seemed to think she did, so maybe he was right. She went to the bathroom and closed the door before turning to the sink seeing a toothbrush laying on it. She drew in slow breaths and focused on it trying to get it to move. After five minutes of nothing and making her head hurt, she gave up for now. Deanna went back into the other room and found coloring books and crayons on the table along with an apple and juice box. She took the crayons and coloring books trying to figure out how to disable the camera. It was too high for her to reach, even in a chair, but if she could rip her dirty tee shirt and use it as a rope, she could pull the camera out of the corner and break it. Maybe that would work, she thought picking up her dirty tee and going to the bathroom again. 

The two demons stormed into the room to see Deanna sitting at the table coloring and the camera lying in a corner smashed beyond use. She looked up at them and just stared hard at them before speaking.

“I don’t like being watched.” she stated then went back to coloring, ignoring them.

The woman stomped over to her and jerked her from the table raising a hand to strike her but Deana began to chant in Latin an exorcism causing her to start choking and wisps of black smoke trailed from her mouth. She pushed her away and staggered toward the door before her demon soul could be removed from its meat suit. They slammed the door shut locking it and leaving her alone. Once they were gone, Deanna picked herself up out of the floor and smiled to herself at her accomplishment. They were going to find she could be a hellion when she put her mind to it and she began to think of other things to do. She smirked as she took her crayons and proceeded to draw a devil's trap in front of the door on the floor. 

spn

Knowing he couldn’t fake it any longer, Sam sat up on the side of the bed and looked over at his sleeping brother. It was about an hour before dawn when everyone would be getting up. Sam reached for his boots and slipped them on and then stood thinking he would go down the street to the diner and get food for everyone and coffee. He wanted to leave as soon as possible after they got up. He could feel it inside of him pushing and getting stronger, wanting to be set free.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked quietly from his position on the couch.

Sam startled for a moment forgetting the angel was in the room because he was so quiet. He looked over at him before speaking.

“I was going to head down to that diner and pick up some coffee and food.” he said in a whisper so he wouldn’t wake his brother.

“I will go with you.” he said getting up to follow him outside.

“Fine.” Sam shrugged not caring one way or the other. “You can help me carry the food.”

"Alright."

spn

They left the room and Sam stopped long enough to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before walking toward the road. He could feel it churning in him and stilled it knowing the time was close and he would let it free to take his revenge on those who dare take his daughter. This was a much stronger and darker power than he had used the first time and it scared him. He was afraid that it might consume him and he wouldn't be able to find his way back. He could hear the footsteps of the angel walking beside him. 

"You can sense it can't you?" Sam finally asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." 

"Will I be able to control it?" 

"I do not know, I have never experienced this before with anyone. You have a strong soul Sam Winchester; that is in your favor. And you have a family that will stand by you and help you any way they can."

“Is Jess okay? I mean is she at peace?” he finally asked.

“She is happy in her Heaven and she waits for you.” Castiel replied. "She knows one day you two will be reunited again."

“That’s good.” he said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as he cleared his throat. He wanted to ask more questions, but didn’t feel now was the time for that conversation. “Mind if we just walk a few minutes?”

“That is fine with me.” he said keeping pace with Sam as he walked by the diner and on down the street. 

Sam was lost in thought as he walked for another fifteen minutes before realizing that it was getting lighter. He looked up and saw thin streaks of light announcing that dawn was almost here. He turned and headed back toward the diner at a fast pace to get food and drink and get back to the room. He never paid attention to the angel as he vanished and was waiting for him in front of the diner. He went in and placed his order and waited for it to be filled.

spn

An incessant ringing had everyone in the diner turning to look at Sam as he quickly fumbled at getting it from his pocket to answer it. 

“H’lo.” he huffed into his cell.

“Where the hell are you?” Dean demanded loudly. "You're not doing something stupid that I'm gonna have to kick your ass are you?"

“Chill bro, I’m at the diner getting food for breakfast.” Sam fussed back. 

“Skippy with you?” 

“Who?” he asked, forgetting that's what Dean called the angel.

"The guy with wings." Dean huffed.

"Yeah, he is." he replied looking over at Cas for a moment before turning back around. “Look, I gotta go foods ready. We’ll be back shortly.”

“Alright, I’ll get Dad and Bobby up.” 

spn

Sam hung up and pocketed his cell and dug out money to pay for the food and coffee. He handed Castiel the tray with coffees and grabbed the bags to head back to the motel. He walked at a fast pace wanting to get started in their search. He unlocked the door and let them in seeing Bobby and his Dad were already there sitting at the table. Food was passed around and eaten quickly with none saying much as they prepared for what was to come. They packed their bags and checked out as the first light of dawn crept across the land. Dean followed Castiel’s directions to the area he was sure Deanna was being held and began to check the area out. He was right, it was sparsely populated and there were a number of what looked like abandoned buildings in the scattered around. 

“Pull over Dean.” Cas commanded suddenly, getting out as soon as the car stopped. 

“What is it?” Sam asked getting out too.

“It’s here. There is something repelling me, keeping me from seeing.” he said looking at a couple of buildings off to themselves well away from any other ones. 

“What’s going on?” John asked stepping up to them.

“He’s found the place.” Dean said studying the structures before going to the trunk and opening it. “Gear up, let‘s go kick some demon ass.” he growled as he went into full blown hunter mode. 

Sam looked at him for a moment, then closed his eyes and released his full power, letting it flow through him like electricity. Every sense he had became acutely alert and highly sensitive as he stood even taller and opened his eyes that looked black. He turned away before Dean saw the deadly expression on his face, because he knew demons were going to die today. He was going to make sure of that.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning was quiet and the air still as the four hunters and one angel made their way toward the buildings. It was as if nature knew something was going down and was trying to cooperate. They moved silently, ever aware of any dangers around them. The place looked deserted and had not been used in a long time, but there was something else about the place too. John signaled for them to stop when something caught his eyes at the corner of one of the buildings. They all froze in place as a body stepped from the shadows for a moment before disappearing again.

“That was a demon.” Castiel said quietly.

“That means we’re in the right place.” Dean mumbled as he tightened his hold on his weapon.

“I can not go in. It is warded against angels. There are four sigils that need to be destroyed so I can enter.” Castiel said raising his hand and sweeping it toward the hunters. They all flinched slightly as a warm feeling suddenly appeared in the palms of their hands. “This is the sigil, it must be destroyed.”

Each hunter looked at the palm of their hand and saw a symbol etched into it.

“It will be on four different walls for each compass position. Once they are gone I can come in.”

“Alright, let’s find my granddaughter.” John said standing tall. “We’ll take the back you boys take the front.”

“Right Dad.” Dean said. “Let’s go Sammy.”

“Whoever finds Deanna first get her out of there don’t worry about the rest of us.” John stated before they split up. No one said anything about the remark since they were all thinking it.

Sam stepped up to Castiel and loomed over him. He looked deep into his eyes as he spoke where only he could hear.

"You find my daughter and get her to safety, don't worry about us. I'll take care of everything else." he stated firmly and with conviction. 

The angel looked at Sam and saw the darkness was seething within ready to break free and take over. He could see the change in Sam and knew he meant what he said, no one was getting away unscathed. 

"I will." he responded sincerely.

spn

Dean watched his father and Bobby work their way around and to the back of the building, vanishing out of sight. He turned to his brother and saw Sam slumped over and looking down before he straightened up tall and strong as the darkness was released within him. Dean watched as his eyes darkened and his demeanor changed with its release. 

“Let’s go find my daughter.” Sam said in a voice not his own. He started toward the building not looking to see if Dean was following or not.

“Sonovab....” Dean muttered under his breath as he followed his brother. He knew Sam had unleashed whatever was in him to its fullest and this scared the shit out of him, but he would do what ever it took to back him up and bring him back when this was over.

Sam made his way toward the building his senses super charged with the power released inside of him now. He felt the two guards before seeing them and snapped his fingers vaporizing their demon souls in the blink of an eye. He moved to the door and broke it open, quickly stepping inside. He didn’t see the look on his brother’s face as he glanced at the two bodies lying abandoned just inside the door. Sam looked at his hand and then ran his eyes down the wall filled with sigils and symbols until he found the one that matched. He stepped to wall and put his hand on the sigil and sent a force into the wall, cracking it and destroying the warding. Dean arched his eyebrows with the display of power Sam showed but didn't say anything. He looked both ways and motioned for Dean to go left while he headed right down a corridor. Sam could feel the power he released as it coursed through him, charging his body with an electrical surge that made him tingle all over. He could feel his blood racing hotly through his body as his heart pumped fast and strong.

With a nod, Dean pulled a bottle of holy water from his jackets and drew his gun filled with concentrated iron bullets knowing this wouldn’t kill a demon but would slow it down enough to hit it with an expulsion concoction Bobby had cooked up. They weren’t sure if it would work or not, but it was the best they had. He slowed as he scanned the walls looking for the sigil among the many that were painted on the walls. He was halfway down when he spotted it and Xed it out with a small can of spray paint. He hoped Bobby and his Dad found theirs quickly and got rid of them so the angel could help.

spn

Bobby and John worked their way around the area to get to the back of the building, searching for the back door. John knelt and picked the lock allowing them entrance. Bobby painted an old symbol on the floor that would stop anyone from entering back in. 

“I’ll go right.” John said glancing at his palm again and walking down the hallway searching.

“Balls!” Bobby muttered when he saw how many sigils and symbols of all kinds had been painted on the walls as he headed left doing the same. He knew there should be one some where in all the markings. He was almost to the end and had about given up when he spotted it among several others. He took a knife and scratched the paint away and stabbed it into the drywall breaking the sigil. He stepped back and continued on down the hall hoping John and the boys would find theirs quickly. He wanted Deanna out of here and to safety before all hell broke loose. She was all that mattered right now to any of them.

John made his way down the hall not seeing the sigil that needed to be destroyed and wondered if he missed it. He was about to step around a corner when footsteps coming that way made him stop and shrink into the shadows. He readied a bottle of holy water and the mixture Bobby had made, not wanting to use the Colt since he didn’t want to alert the demon they were there. As the demon turned the corner he was doused with holy water and the smelly liquid and tackled by John who started choking him so he wouldn't scream out for help. He watched as the demon gagged and coughed before black smoke poured from his mouth and made a burning circle on the floor as it was sent back to hell. Well at least he knew the crap worked, but he wished the smell of it was better, he thought holding his breath as he grabbed the guy’s legs and pulled him into an empty room. He continued down the hall when he heard loud noises coming from somewhere closer to the center of the building. John took off running toward the sounds pulling the Colt from his jacket pocket as he ran.

spn

Dean met back up with Sam who had dispensed of several more demons as they moved deeper into the building. Voices could be heard and bright lights shone at the end of the hall and the closer they got the angrier a dominate voice sounded. Above that a shrill cry of a child could be heard as she screamed in a rage never before released.

"I won't drink that and you can't make me!" Deanna's voice screamed and echoed through the room.

“Deanna!” Sam said as he ran toward the voice with Dean right behind him.

They skidded to a stop and took in the scene before them. Deanna was standing in the middle of the room with her hands tied in front of her and a man was about five feet away from her demanding she obey him. A dark liquid was running down the front of the demon's white shirt and Deanna tossed a glass to the floor in front of her. He looked up to see the two intruders that had somehow gotten inside.

“Kill them now!” he yelled at the demons standing around him. Six turned to the two brothers and headed for them.

"Daddy!" Deanna cried out when she saw them, but saw the demons were between them and couldn't get to him. She stepped back from Alastair as she looked around searching for a way out.

John and Bobby came in from the other direction behind Alastair. John eased around the side of the room to get a better angle while Bobby when the other way. They both watched as Alastair waved his hand and the chair behind Deanna flew at her knocking her to the floor and prevented her from going to her father. She cried out in pain and anger as she fell to the floor hard. Bobby began firing his hand gun at the demon to draw his attention from Deanna and suddenly felt himself being thrown across the room hitting the wall hard and laying still. 

Sam raised his hands and his eyes flashed darkly as the first three demons dropped in their tracks. Dean threw his body at two of the other demons spraying them with holy water and the expulsion mixture. He wrestled a knife from one of them and stabbed it into the chest of a demon surprised to see him start gagging, and coughing while his body glowed slightly and became still. He jumped up as more demons ran through the doorway trying to attack Sam from behind. He swung and rammed the knife deep into the stomach of one, jerked it out and caught the other in the back. Sam had taken down three more and was moving toward Deanna when sudden a chair came crashing into her sending her to the floor crying out in pain.

“Leave my granddaughter alone.” John growled at the demon as raised the Colt to fire. 

“The mighty John Winchester in the flesh.” the demon sneered smashing his body to the floor. He raised a fist and clenched it sending John into throes of pain and agony. He cried out as he withered on the floor unable to get up.

“Grandpa!” Deanna screamed when she saw what the demon was doing and something inside her broke open. She scrambled from the floor and held her hands out, concentrating hard on what she could now see inside the man. She saw into the demon’s very soul and clenched her fingers tightly and began to tear and rip at it, wanting to cause him pain and stop him from hurting her grandfather. 

Alastair suddenly roared in pain as he looked over to the child who was clawing and scratching with everything she had trying to destroy him. She didn't feel the blood start to trickle from her nose as she pulled with everything she had.

“Child you are coming into your own but you’re not strong enough to hurt me just yet.” he jeered at her as he grimaced with her attack. He winced in pain as he stepped toward her intent on stopping her meddling.

spn

Three things happened from three different directions almost as one occurrence: John saw the sigil on the wall behind Alastair; he got his gun out and shot it, breaking it and reached for the Colt bringing it up and firing at Alastair. Sam let out an animalistic roar as the darkened rage erupted from him with such force that the building shook, lights blew, huge cracks ran up the walls and across the ceiling, causing Dean to stumble to the floor while he covered his head from the falling sheetrock coming down around him. Castiel appeared beside Deanna and vanished with her in his in his arms, doing what he had promised Sam, get her to safety. 

Alastair stared in shock as the bullet penetrated his chest and the blast from Sam knocked him off his feet and his body arched with white and red streaks, he jerked and rolled as small curls of black smoke escaped from his nose and mouth. He lay still, eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling as his soul was destroyed. Between the Colt and Sam's massive energy explosion the demon didn't stand a chance, no matter how powerful he thought he was. Any demons within the building were killed by the huge power blast that took several minutes to die away. As the building stopped shaking and things stopped falling, Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor in a heap, unconscious and burning with a raging fever.

“Sam?” Dean called as he picked himself off the floor and stumbled to his brother who was laying face down on the floor not moving. He could feel and smell the static charge still in the air around the still body of his brother. “Sam'y?” he asked again carefully turning his brother’s body over. Blood was running from Sam’s nose and ears and he quickly felt for pulse in his neck. He could feel the waves of heat radiating off him and knew that wasn't good. Sam felt like he was on fire as Dean checked him for injury.

“Dean? Is he...” John asked in a pained voice. He was leaning heavily on Bobby as they made their way over to the two brothers. 

“He's got a pulse, but it’s weak and he's burning up.” Dean finally said resting a hand on Sam’s chest to feel it barely rise and fall. “Deanna?”

“The angel took her.” John winced as he tried to straighten up and hold his side. “She’s safe.”

“We need to get out of here.” Dean surmised looking around at all the dead bodies lying around them knowing it wouldn’t be good if the local cops showed up.

“Bobby help Dean with Sam, I can make it.” he grunted trying to steady himself to keep from falling over.

“Come on son; let’s get him to the car.” Bobby told Dean not getting a response. “Dean! Son snap out of it.”

Dean jumped and blinked quickly, shaking his head and coming back to reality. He realized he still had the knife he took off the demon clutched tightly in his hand and slipped it into a jacket pocket before answering. 

“Right.” he nodded helping Bobby to sit Sam up and get on one side of him so they could get him to the Impala. 

"Damn the kid's on fire." Bobby grumbled as he helped Dean carry him outside.

“Bobby, you better drive.” John grunted as each breath he took send pain throughout his body.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as they got Sam in the backseat. He found a bottle of water and quickly wet his bandana and wiped it over Sam's face and down his neck before opening his jacket and pouring the cold liquid over his shirt. He wet it again and folded it, laying it across his forehead hoping to get his temperature down. Sam began to shiver under his touch and Dean pulled his jacket tighter around him. 

“Got a friend who has a cabin not too far away. Probably be better than a motel, at least its isolated.” Bobby said helping John into the truck. “I’ll lead.”

“Alright.” Dean replied. He got a blanket from the trunk and covered Sam’s body with it. He checked to make sure he was still breathing before getting into the driver’s seat to follow Bobby to this cabin. He knew that the angel would take care of Deanna, but still wanted to see her for himself. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to contact him, but he hoped Bobby might know. He was worried about Sam's condition since it seemed much worse than the last time he had used the powers within him.

A/N: Thanks for all the support as we head down the last stretch toward the end. Will it all work out? Comments are welcome, please leave me one. NC


	21. Chapter 21

The cabin came into view as the two vehicles rounded a curve. It was rustic and looked like it hadn't been used in a while, but looked useable. Dean pulled up beside Bobby and got out slowly checking the place out.

"I'll go in and get the power turned on, wait out here." Bobby told him as he headed around the side of the cabin.

"How's your brother?" John asked once he got out of the truck.

"No change." Dean replied opening the back door of the Impala and leaning in to check on him. His breathing was still shallow and his pulse weak and heat still poured off him. The only good thing was the bleeding had stopped, but he looked pale and felt cold even though sweat dripped down his face. "Any idea how to get Skippy here with Ladybug? Where would he have taken her?"

"Not sure, but I heard him in my head when he took her saying he'd keep her safe." John said leaning heavily against the car. 

"How bad is it?" Dean asked him seeing the pained look on his sweaty face. 

"I'll live." he grunted looking toward the cabin waiting for Bobby to return. 

Dean sighed with relief when twenty minutes later Bobby finally opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch leaving the door open. 

"Got a bed made for Sam." he said stepping from the porch and over to the Impala.

"I'll get the top half." Dean said moving to grip Sam under his arms and pulling him carefully out of the car. He waited as Bobby got his lower half and they slowly walked toward the cabin door. 

"Down the hall on the left." Bobby said guiding him to a bedroom that had a full size bed against one wall and a twin bed sitting across from it. He let Dean lead him to the full size bed and eased Sam onto it. Sam showed no signs of gaining consciousness as Dean moved his body a little until he looked comfortable. "Bathroom's down the hall."

"I'll get some towels and clean him up." Dean said nodding his thanks before heading for the bathroom.

"I'll get the other bed made up so you can lie down 'fore you fall down." Bobby told John who was leaning against the door frame trying to hold himself up. "Then I'll run to town and get a few supplies for a few days."

"Alright, don't think I can be of much help right now anyway." 

"He's right Dad, lie down and rest. I'll check on you once I've seen to Sam."

“I’ll be okay; you just look after your brother.” John insisted before he turned to go into the other bedroom Bobby disappeared into to lay down.

spn

“Sammy you did it...We got her back...You and the angel saved her. You got 'em all, every last one of those sonovabitches.” Dean mumbled to his unconscious brother as he cleaned his face of the dried blood and dirt. He removed Sam's jacket, outer shirt, boots, jeans, and tee shirt. Dean looked him over and couldn't find any injuries to his physical body, except for a few scratches and scraps that he cleaned. He quickly wiped his body down with cool water and patted it dry, then grabbed a clean tee shirt and worked it onto Sam's body. “I know it might be hard but you gotta come back to us. Ladybug needs her Daddy and I need my little brother.” He looked at his brother’s face, but saw no acknowledgement on it. Sam lay still and lifeless, except for the slight rise of his chest as he drew in shallow breaths of air. Once he got Sam cleaned, Dean took the dirty towels back to the bathroom and checked on their father before returning to sit beside Sam’s bed. He kept a cold cloth on his forehead changing it out every fifteen minutes, noticing that his body temperature seemed to be going down slightly, but not enough for his liking. Dean was not sure what Sam had done back there, it seemed much more intense and powerful than the last time he had took on demons. He was worried that this time he might have gone too far and would not be able to find his way back.

spn

Castiel looked down at the small form that he held in his arms as he walked into a personal Heaven he knew so well. A blonde woman looked up from where she was sitting in a garden and ran to his side to look down at her daughter.

“What happened Castiel?” she asked brushing her daughter’s hair from her face.

“A demon took her, but she was saved by her father and family.”

“Why is she not awake?” Jessica asked worry in her voice when she saw drops of blood on her face and shirt.

“As you expected, she has the powers like her father and used them to save her grandfather. Right now her body is healing and her mind is adjusting to what has happened. She will be alright.” 

Jessica took her daughter in her arms and looked her over marveling at how she had grown and how precious she was. Deanna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother for a moment and smiled up at her before lapsing back into unconsciousness. Jessica could see recognition in her daughter's eyes before they closed. Tears ran from her eyes as she kissed her and handed her back to the angel.

“Go back to them, they must be very worried about her.” she said. “Do what you can Castiel. I know they limit your intervention, but try, please.”

“I can hear someone praying, it is the brother Dean.” Castiel said tilting his head slightly as he listened to the plea. 

“Thank you for bringing Deanna so I could see her. You take care of her and my husband and family.” she said giving Deanna a final kiss on her forehead and throwing her arms around Castiel, giving him a brief hug. “I know you weren’t suppose to let me see her....I don’t know how to thank you....You are truly a good friend, now go before you’re found out.”

“I will do as you ask my child.” Castiel said bowing his head to her before disappearing. He felt a stirring in his chest by this young woman’s words. Never before had he been called a friend, except by this child who he vowed to better protect from now on. Her purity and innocence seemed to give her an ethereal glow inside Heaven’s borders and this astounded him. He had never seen another like her before and was honored he had been chosen as her guardian. 

spn

“I don’t know if I’m doing this right, but I’m praying that you will bring Deanna to us. Her father needs her and so do we. Please bring her back.” Dean whispered as he bowed his head and hoped the angel was listening. There was a rustling at the foot of the bed and he looked up to see the angel standing there with Deanna in his arms. “Ladybug....” Dean called to her when he saw her limp in his arms.

“She is not injured...” Castiel told him as he let Dean take her from his arms. “Her mind has to rest while her soul heals after what she did. She will wake soon.”

“What did she do?” Dean asked with concern looking down at his niece’s sleeping face. “Skippy, what happened?” he insisted trying to pull the memories from his brain. Last he remembered of Deanna was a chair hitting her and her going down. After that he was too busy watching Sam's back and trying to stop the demons.

“She called forth the power within her and defended her grandfather against Alastair. She was no match against him being so young and untrained, but it gave John enough time to destroy the last sigil and shoot the demon.” Castiel explained. “What she did took tremendous courage and strength to stand up to one so powerful.”

“Will there be any side effects with her doing that? I mean using them at such a young age?” he asked as he took a wet cloth to wipe the dried blood from her face.

“I do not think so, but I am not versed about such matters.”

“Can you look at Sammy....I‘m worried about him. He was bleeding from his ears and nose and just collapsed after releasing a huge bomb of energy. He's burning up too. It was different from last time...” Dean told him cuddling Deanna to his chest and sighing with relief to feel her chest rise and fall against his. 

Castiel stepped to the side of the bed and looked down at the young man lying so still on it. He could feel heat radiating from his body, but could sense a coldness inside of him. He placed a hand on his forehead and let his grace flow freely into him patching the injuries in his body and sensing that most of the darkness seemed to have been burned away when Sam released the massive burst of power on the demons. He was sure Sam still had abilities, but he didn't know what they might be. He left a sliver of grace around it to keep it contained until the young man was conscious and in control again. He touched his soul and saw the dimness of it as it fought to gain back its brightness. He searched for the young man and saw he had retreated into the farthest corner of his mind were even he could not reach. He stepped back and looked over to the brother before speaking.

“I have done all I can, it is up to him now. He must find his way back.”

“My father, he’s in the other bedroom. I think the demon hurt him too.”

“I shall see.” he said walking out and going into the other room. He was gone for a few minutes and returned. “He will rest now and will be well when he wakes.”

“Thank you.” Dean said deciding to lay Deanna beside her Daddy on the bed. He made sure they were touching before sitting back down in the chair. “Pull up a chair Skippy, I ain‘t goin‘ anywhere. Besides Ladybug will probably want to see ya when she wakes up.”

Castiel looked around the room and saw another chair and moved it to the other side of the bed and sat down. He looked over at the older brother as saw the look of worry and concern on his face and in his eyes.  
He wasn’t sure why he was calling him this ‘Skippy’ name and looked at his thoughts seeing he seemed to maybe like him and was a nickname for him like ‘Ladybug’ was a nickname for the child that he loved. It was hard to understand humans sometimes with all their emotions and feelings and strange ways. He saw Dean was grateful to him for saving Deanna, but there was still that hint of distrust because that was who he was. He loved his brother and niece with every ounce of his being and would destroy anyone or anything that tried to hurt them, even if it meant losing his own life in the process. The angel remained silent, though he had questions he would of liked to ask, but at least knew now did not seem like the time. He watched as Dean removed the warm cloth from Sam’s forehead and replaced it with a cold one. He checked his pulse and breathing and did the same to the child who curled into her father’s side. 

"I took something off a demon; do you know what it is?" Dean asked out of the blue, breaking the silence in the room. He stepped to his jacket and pulled out the knife, holding it out to the angel. 

Castiel accepted the blade and studied it carefully, looking at the writing on the blade and turning it over in his hands feeling the power it possessed.

"It killed a demon and I've never heard of anything that could do that." Dean added waiting for an answer from him.

"This is a very old and powerful weapon Dean. It was forged in the very bowels of hell by Lucifer himself. The writing is Enochian and one I've never seen before. The best I can tell it means Bearer of Death. It will kill demons and angels alike, except for the archangels and the very highest level of demons. This will not send demons back to hell; it will destroy their souls and send them to Purgatory. I had heard of rumors of the a blade like this over the years, but have never seen it. It is almost as powerful as my own weapon." Castiel explained letting a long, silver strangely shaped blade fall into his hand for Dean to see. He quickly concealed it again and held the demon knife back out to the hunter. "I can kill any beast or even fellow angels but for the archangels with my blade also. You are lucky to have taken the blade. It could be a useful weapon for you in your battles with the supernatural."

"Good to know." Dean said taking the blade back and looking at it again. He turned it over in his hand before replacing it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He did feel like this was a huge discovery because now they could defend themselves against demons.

spn

Bobby came back in with some supplies and put the items away before filling the coffee pot and starting it. He watched it began to drip before stepping away and heading for the bedroom to check on Sam and Dean. Dean didn’t turn his head, but the angel on the other side of the bed looked up as Bobby stepped into the room.

“How they doing?” he asked seeing Deanna lying beside her father.

“To be honest....I don’t know....” Dean trailed off.

“The child should wake soon, but her father will take much longer, if he does wake from his ordeal.” Castiel said, not knowing that he was being too blunt with his words. "There is that chance he might not find his way back. If that should happen, his body will slowly perish and he will..."

Dean sucked in a quick breath at his words and glared at him as he started to stand.

“Don’t talk like that.” Dean growled through clenched teeth, stopping him from saying any more. “Sammy’s waking up. He did last time, he will this time too.”

“Easy son, he didn’t mean anything by it.” Bobby cautioned Dean while looking at the angel seeing a puzzled look. “We know Sam’s strong and he’ll come out of this. He's got his family here for him and a lass to live for.”

It looked like Castiel was about to speak again until he saw the look Bobby gave him and closed his mouth. He was going to have to learn more about being around humans and how to act. He was only telling the truth and wasn’t sure why Dean became angry by that. Maybe they didn’t want to know the truth because it was painful he thought when he saw the despair on his face. 

“Sam is a strong man to have kept his powers quiet for so long and he has a reason to fight to wake up.” Castiel stated, trying to correct his mistake. He looked at the sleeping child knowing if anything would bring Sam back would be his love for his daughter.

“Damn straight.” Dean mumbled running a hand over Deanna’s head and brushing her hair back.

“Got some coffee made, I’ll bring us a cup. You drink coffee?” he asked Castiel.

“No, I have no need for sustenance.” he replied and as an afterthought added. “Thank you for asking.”

“Right, I’ll be right back.” he said a little perplexed with the angel. Since they didn’t even know they existed, he was curious about him and just what all he could do besides vanish into thin air.

“I will stay with them if you would like to rest.” Castiel offered to Dean when he saw his body weighted down with exhaustion. “I have no need for sleep.”

“I’m good, little caffeine will do the trick.” he replied not wanting to leave his family.

It wasn’t long before Bobby was back with hot coffee for Dean who gratefully accepted the cup.

“Why don’t you go get some rest Bobby, I got this.” Dean told him knowing they both didn’t need to be up. “Wouldn’t sleep anyway.”

“You sure son, I don’t mind?”

“Naw....Skippy and me can handle it.” he replied shooing him away with a wave of his hand. Dean blew across the cup before taking a tentative sip of the strong brew.

“If ya need me, ya know where I’m at.” he told him heading to the other bedroom that had a full size bed and a daybed. John was in the full bed, so he made himself comfortable on the daybed. 

 

A/N: So guys, only four more chapter left and the journey will be over for this story. Thanks to everyone for the continued support and the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story and have found it entertaining. Comments always welcome. NC


	22. Chapter 22

“How long have you been watching her?” Dean asked breaking the silence in the room as he gazed across the bed at the angel.

“Off and on since her mother died and was brought to Heaven, but more closely in the past couple of years.” 

“So you can like go invisible or something? Is that why we've haven't seen you?”

“That is correct, but it seems the child can see me anyway. She saw me several times but did not know that I was observing her until she saw me in the forest at her mother’s grave.”

“And she wasn’t afraid of you?” 

“She was wary just like she had been taught, but I explained who I was and she was satisfied I would not harm her and I was an angel.” 

“Did you tell her not to tell us about you?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to complicate things and those were my orders.” 

“I knew something wasn’t right.” Dean mumbled quietly.

“I knew you were getting suspicious; I could tell. You seem to have a certain ability at seeing things and you seem to be an exceptional hunter.”

“Thanks, I guess.” he said uncertainly letting what the angel said sink in. "Did you know she was going to be kidnapped?"

"No, the demons were smart and hid her from me before I realized what they were doing and then it was too late for me to find her. I searched the Earth for her, but the demons were prepared making it nearly impossible for me to find her. I failed in my assignment, but it will not happen again. I will be sure of that.” 

"Well you came through at the end, that's what counts so don‘t beat yourself up over it." 

“Why would I beat myself up?”

“I don’t mean literally, it’s a figure of speech so don’t take it seriously.” Dean explained seeing that the angel had a lot to learn about human behavior. He watched him through half closed eyes as he watched Sam and Deanna. He could almost see that naive innocence in his face and what looked like love for Deanna. He could believe that. Deanna had a way with people and was so likeable you couldn’t help but love her. Maybe Skippy was okay after all, Dean thought before turning his attention back to the bed.

spn

The day dragged on and Dean had Bobby refill his cup half a dozen times and only left to use the bathroom as he sat vigilantly by the bed that held his brother and niece. He worked hard on staying awake, but his head slipped forward ever so slowly as he eyes closed for brief periods only to snap open quickly and look around. He’d zero in on the two still forms on the bed and relax again. This went on for several hours until a moan and slight movement from the bed had Dean awake and leaning forward toward his niece. 

“Hey Ladybug.” he said gently when he saw her eyes open for a moment and close. He watched her start to wiggle a little as she squinted her eyes and tried to open them again. “It’s okay Kid, you’re safe.” he whispered moving to sit beside her and brush a finger down her cheek. 

“Da...Dad...Da’ie?” she finally got out in a weak hoarse voice as her body tensed with fear.

“Your Daddy’s right there beside you.” he said taking her hand to lay it on Sam’s arm. 

“Shall I get her something to drink?” Castiel asked wanting to be helpful.

“See what’s in the fridge.” Dean told him never taking his eyes off Deanna. 

Castiel disappeared for a moment and returned with a juice box and held it out to Dean, then took his seat again. 

“Here Ladybug, Skippy got you some juice.” he said popping off the straw and sticking it into the box before holding it where she could sip some. “Not too much at a time now...That’s it you’re doing great.”

Deanna tried to shake the fuzziness from her mind and remember what had happened. There had been a demon that kidnapped her and her family came to rescue her. He was hurting Grandpa and she had to stop him, but then things went blank and her head hurt a little, but not like the other time. The juice did taste good and soothed her dry throat. She was safe now, but it didn’t register that her Daddy wasn’t awake and moving. She could feel a warm hand rubbing up and down her arm giving her comfort. After a few more swallows, she let her eyes close again and curled into her Daddy.

“She will sleep now.” Castiel noted. “You should lay down on the other bed and rest. I will watch over them for you.” 

Dean sighed but knew the angel was right, he needed some sleep before he passed out. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he didn't let his body get some rest. He moved to the other bed and sat down on it to unlace his boots and kick them off. He sat there for a moment before looking back over at the angel.

“Wake me if anything happens.” he stated sternly.

“I understand.” the angel told him. “I will do as you ask.”

Dean stretched out on the bed and let his body sink into the mattress as he let himself relax. He didn’t realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was already drifting off. His mind shut down and he let the darkness claim him, sending him into a sea of tranquil peace for a short time and then things turned violent as demons attacked and he fought them. He jerked awake, rose up and saw the others, realizing where he was and closed his eyes again to try and rest.

spn

Deanna opened her eyes but was confused as to where she was. Fingers of mist swirled around her and she couldn’t see through it as she slowly turned around. There was dimness in the mist that gave off some light so she wasn’t in complete darkness. She held her arms out in front of her and carefully took a step forward, feeling with her foot before taking another step. She listened closely when a small sound caught her attention, but she couldn’t tell what it was. With slow steps, Deanna moved toward it hoping it would lead her out of this place. She wasn’t afraid of it since she didn’t sense any danger around her. The going was slow, but it seemed that the mist was starting to thin the closer to the sound she got. Deanna cocked her head as the sound became clearer and she thought she could make out words being said in sort of a chant or prayer. The voice sounded familiar and she stopped to listen for a moment and drew in a quick breath when she figured out who it was.

“Daddy?” she called quietly as she started moving toward the voice again. “Daddy can you hear me?” Deanna finally was able to make out a shadow up ahead and picked up her pace. “Daddy it’s me Deanna.” she called to him. Her steps faltered as she got close enough to see her father sitting in a corner with his arms wrapped around his bent legs, rocking slightly as he mumbled to himself. “Daddy?” she asked again as she fell to her knees and started to place a hand on his arm, but hesitated. Deanna looked closer at her father and saw he didn’t acknowledge her presence. She could tell something was wrong with him, but she didn’t know what. He looked stressed and troubled as he continued to whisper, then she saw a lone tear break from his eye and track down his face. Deanna leaned in toward her father trying to make out the words, but they sounded like a foreign language to her. She drew back knowing she couldn't stay here in this place with her Dad. If she was going to help him, she needed to find her way out of here and back to her body. She decided somehow this was her Daddy's mind dream, but wasn't sure how she got here.

Castiel saw movement on the bed and heard small whimpers coming from the child. He got up and went to the bed and sat down beside her.

“Child? What is wrong?” he asked as she turned her tear stained face toward him before sitting up and burying her face into his shirt and fisting it in her small hands. A sob escaped from her lips bringing her uncle out of a light doze.

“What’s wrong? Ladybug what is it?” he asked looking at the angel and then his niece.

“Uncle Dee...” she sobbed. “Something’s wrong with Daddy. I saw him....But he...Didn‘t know me...” she tried to explain.

“Saw him where child?” Castiel asked looking down at Sam’s still body.

“I don’t know for sure. It was foggy and hard to see but I found him in a corner, huddled up and he was whispering something I couldn’t understand.” she said sniffing and reaching for Dean. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Dean cooed to her as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “Do you know what she saw?”

“I think the child somehow linked to her father’s mind and found him in there. I searched but he was hidden from me. I could not reach him.”

“Can you send me in? Maybe I can find him and guide him out.” Dean asked as he rocked Deanna back and forth gently in his arms.

“I have to go too. I know how to find Daddy.” Deanna spoke up as she wiped her face into Dean’s shoulder. “Please...” she begged giving her best sad puppy dog eye look. 

“Can you help us link to Sammy?” Dean asked the angel again.

“I’m not sure, but I can try. I will only be able to do this one time. A human body can not withstand the angel grace I will need to use more than once.” he said after thinking for a minute. “Lay down beside your brother.” he instructed Dean.

Dean stretched out on the bed beside his brother and shifted Deanna so she was between them. He watched the angel move the bed and easily pull it away from the wall where he could get to the head. Dean’s eyes widened at his strength and felt him lay a hand on his head and one on Sam’s head. A warm feeling suddenly spread through Dean as he closed his eyes when a calm presence came over him and it felt like he was floating away with no control at all over his body.

spn

After a few minutes, Dean opened his eyes and found he was standing alone surrounded by rolling, swirling, dense fog. He slowly scanned around trying to get his bearings when he heard a soft voice call to him. 

“Ladybug where are you?” he said in a normal voice getting a feeling he shouldn’t be too loud, thinking it might hurt or frighten his brother.

“Uncle Dee keep talking so I can find you.” she replied not far away.

“I’ll stand right here so you can come to me. You don’t sound too far away so keep walking toward my voice, but be careful.” 

“I think I can see you now, I’m almost there.” she said off to his left. 

“There you are.” Dean said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Now how are we going to find your Dad in all this crap?”

“Be quiet and let me listen.” she said stepping a step away and raising her hands as she concentrated on her father. After a few minutes she took Dean’s hand and started moving off through the fog. They walked slowly for fifteen minutes until both heard a soft voice up ahead. “We’re close.” 

Dean could just hear the mummer of someone ahead of him and zeroed in on it moving a little faster. He slowed when a form started taking shape. He could finally see someone sitting on the ground, pushed tightly into a corner and as the fog lifted slightly could tell it was his brother.

“Sammy? Hey bro.” Dean whispered to him as he got close enough to see the blank look in his eyes and the constant movement of his lips. “Sammy can you hear me?”

“See, he doesn’t know we’re here.” Deanna mumbled sadly. 

Dean knelt down by his brother’s side and cautiously laid a hand on his arm that felt cold. He didn’t flinch or say anything, only kept his rocking and mumbling. He waved his hand in front of Sam’s face but didn’t get any reaction from his brother.

“Can you help him Uncle Dee?” Deanna asked staying close to his side. 

“I don’t know...” he answered honestly, frowning deeply and wondering what he should do. “What if I sit down here beside you for a while and just talk and you listen.” Dean said making himself comfortable beside his brother. 

Deanna sat down at her father’s feet wanting to be close too. She looked up at her uncle waiting to see what he was going to do and hoped it would help her Daddy. She looked back to her Daddy’s face that was still blank and non-responsive to either of them. Tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks as she silently cried.

“Look bro I know this is hard for you and you...I don’t know...Feel safe here, but we’re waiting for you out there, your family. You’ve got to fight this Sammy, don’t let it win. You’re strong bro, one of the strongest persons I know and I know you can beat this. I need ya Sammy; you’re what keeps me grounded and have always been my anchor...You’ve got a precious baby girl here who needs her daddy. You’ve still got a lot to teach her and watch her grow up, have her first crush, scare the crap out of boys she dates. No wait that’s my job. Help her mend her first broken heart, graduate high school, go to college....There’s so much more for us to do and you’ve got to be a part of it....” Dean trailed off clenching his hands into fists to try and control his emotions. Before he could say anything else Dean found himself thrown back into his body and quickly wiped the tears from his face. Deanna moved beside him and opened her eyes to look at him. “You okay Ladybug?” 

“No.” she said rolling over and wrapping her body around Sam’s arm and cling to him as her shoulders shook and she wept.

Dean rolled from the bed and headed out as the room started to close in on him. He needed to get some air and stepped out onto the front porch trying to gather his thoughts. He drew in several deep breaths as he worked on slowing down his pounding heart. The words the angel had spoken earlier rattled around in his head and his heart seemed to shrivel up inside of his chest after he saw his brother in that freaky realm between here and there. Maybe the angel was right and he might not come back, Dean thought. How was he to fight this when he didn’t even know what it was? All that Dean knew was his brother was lost in his own head and he was going to have to do whatever he could to get him out of it, no matter what it was. He was not by any means giving up on him yet. Dean was going to fight tooth and nail to get him back.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome. NC


	23. Chapter 23

Dean didn't return to bed when he came back in an hour later, instead took his vigil by his brother's bed, watching and waiting. He didn't speak to the angel who sat across from him and was only vaguely aware of his father and Bobby coming back into the room.

"How's he doing son?" John asked looking down at the two sleeping bodies on the bed.

"No change." Dean mumbled in a defeated voice. 

"Why don't I go rustle up some breakfast?" Bobby said, moving to the door, not waiting for a response from anyone.

"I'll help." John added squeezing his son's shoulder before stepping away. He looked to the angel and nodded his thanks for healing him and followed Bobby from the room. He found him in the kitchen starting coffee and pulling things from the fridge to fix for breakfast.

"What do you think Bobby?" John asked apprehensively, not sure if he wanted an answer or not. 

“I don’t rightly know. This is new territory for me. I’ve never dealt with anything like this except when Dean brought Sam home after being kidnapped. From what the angel said, I think this is worse than before.”

“You think there could be anything in one of those ancient tomes or books of yours?”

“Not come across anything even remotely similar in my readings, but then again I’ve not researched anything like this before either.”

“I’ll talk to Dean. If he’s not come out of it in a couple of days, I say we pack up and head back home. We can regroup and see what we can find. I’m not losing my boy like this; there’s gotta be something to help him.” John said a look of determination in his eyes. He had a plan in place and that was a start. They would take it a day at a time and figure out a way to get Sam back.

spn

“Dean why don’t you wake Deanna and you two go get something to eat? I’ll sit with Sam for a while.” John told his oldest son.

“I’m not really hungry Dad.” Dean responded in a dull, toneless voice.

“She needs to eat and if you do maybe she will too.” he suggested knowing Dean would want what was best for his niece. “Go on now, do what your old man says.” 

“Alright Dad, guess you’re right.” he sighed leaning over to untangle Deanna from her Dad’s arm. She grunted and fussed until Dean shushed her and carried her from the room. 

John sat down in the chair Dean had vacated and stared at his youngest son’s face. He felt so helpless right now knowing there wasn’t anything he could do to get him back.

“Think he can hear me?” John asked the angel who remained sitting quietly on the other side of the bed. 

“One would hope so.” Castiel replied. 

“Sammy its Dad...You’ve got us worried here son, I know it may be hard and you’re worn out, but you gotta fight through this and come back. You know I wouldn’t say this if it wasn’t true, you're tough and stubborn and smart. I know you can work this out and make your way back. Don’t let it beat you son, you're stronger than you know. You get that from your Mom, she was one tough cookie and oh she wouldn’t back down from anything.” John chuckled thinking of his wife and her strong will and determination. “Don’t you go giving up on us, especially not your daughter. She still needs her Daddy.” he trailed off not sure what else to say and reached to clasp Sam’s hand in his own as he bowed his head. There in the back of his mind was an idea that he was going to use as a last ditch effort to save his son. If it came down to it he would sacrifice himself so that Sam could live and raise his daughter. John wasn't going to tell anyone of his plan knowing there would be protest from the others, but he would do whatever he had to save his son.

Castiel never moved or said a word as John talked to his son. He could see the love and despair in the man and felt a pang of sorrow for him. Castiel could see the pain he had suffered when he lost him the first time and deep regret of his actions that drove him away. He saw the utter fear in his soul when he found out Sam had disappeared from college, not leaving a trace. He could tell John was scared, scared that his son might not wake up this time. But he also saw something else that he was willing to do if Sam didn't wake up. The angel wrestled with this knowledge not sure what to do with it. He didn't want them to be upset with him because he could see their thoughts, but he knew the child would be devastated if she lost her grandfather. But she would also suffer great loss if her father died too. He hoped with the help of his family Sam would come out of this before his father decided to follow through with his plan.

spn

“Look Ladybug, Papa Bobby made you some pancakes.” Dean said encouragingly as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. 

“I got some sliced strawberries for ya lass.” Bobby said smiling down at the child. 

“Don’t want any.” Deanna whispered turning into Dean’s chest away from the table.

“C’mon sweetie, you need to eat.” Dean told her, using his finger to tilt her head where he could see into her eyes. “Aren’t you hungry?” 

“No.” she said looking at him with such sad eyes it broke his heart. 

“How ‘bout we eat a couple together?” he asked pulling the plate Bobby sat near him closer. He cut a bite of pancake and put it in his mouth chewing as he cut another and stabbed a slice of strawberry with the bite and held it to her mouth, waiting for her to eat it. “Open up Ladybug, you know your Daddy would want you to eat.” he told her. When she finally opened her mouth, Dean carefully put the food into her mouth. He continued doing this until the pancakes were gone and gave her a juice box to wash it down. He sipped on some coffee grimacing as the food churned around in his stomach. Dean had cheated a couple of times and pretended to eat a bite, but gave it to Deanna instead since she wasn’t watching that closely.

“Need to go potty Uncle Dee.” she said softly.

“Ok sweetie, it’s down the hall at the end. You wanna take a bath while you’re in there?” 

“I don’t have any more clean clothes.”

“I can help there lass. I picked ya a few things up when I was out.” Bobby told her going to the living room and picking up a bag. “They might be a little big, but they’re clean.”

“Thanks Papa Bobby.” Deanna said giving him a hug.

“C’mon Ladybug I’ll fill the tub for ya.” Dean said getting up to go with her to the bathroom. “You can use my shampoo and soap.” 

“Does Daddy still have an extra toothbrush in his pack for me?”

“I’m sure he does, I’ll get his bathroom bag.” Dean told her leaving her in the bathroom while he went to find Sam’s bathroom bag. He came back with several items. “Here ya go a toothbrush, shampoo and comb. Use what ya need from my bag.”

“Thanks Uncle Dee.” she said a sadness hanging over her. 

“If ya need me call to me, I'll leave the door opened a crack so I can hear.” he replied turning off the water and testing the temperature to be sure it was ok.

“I will.” 

Dean left her in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom where Sam was. He told his father to go eat something and took his place at the bedside. He tried to split his thoughts between Deanna and his brother.

“I can hear her if she needs you.” Castiel stated matter of fact. 

“How can you hear her?”

“I am a celestial being.” he shrugged thinking it was obvious.

“O-kay Skippy, if you’ll listen for any problems then.” Dean said rolling his eyes with his response.

“Of course.”

Dean heard movement behind him twenty minutes later and knew it was Deanna by the soft footsteps. She crawled back onto the bed and took her place by her father once more. She began to hum a random song to him as she rubbed his arm and lifted his limp hand to cup her face and wipe her tears away. Seeing his niece's sorrow brought tears to Dean's eyes and he looked down and brushed them away and swallowed back the sob that was stuck in his throat. He didn’t say anything to her knowing she wanted to be near him the same way he wanted stay near his brother. He sensed the others at the doorway, but they didn’t come in and he didn’t look at them. After a few minutes, they went away without saying anything to him.

spn

Two days later and there was still no change in Sam. He hadn’t showed any signs of waking up. Dean and Deanna had not left his side except to use the bathroom. Bobby or John brought them food and tried to get them to eat. Dean only got Deanna to eat a few bites, but did get her to drink some juice boxes and chocolate milk. He was surviving on coffee and jerky and not much else. Castiel was keeping Sam’s body sustained so he didn’t need food or worry about bodily functions. He had not left Sam’s side and waited patiently to see what they would do. He was surprised when Deanna crawled into his lap on the second day and laid her head on his chest. She pulled his arms around her and didn’t move as she cuddled into him. Castiel looked over at Dean to see his reaction to this but saw there was no anger or jealousness or concern on his face. What he saw was understanding as he looked at his niece. When their eyes met, Dean just nodded slightly it was okay.

“Dean can we talk to you for a minute?” John asked from the doorway. 

“Okay.” Dean mumbled standing up and looking down at his brother before following their father. He found Bobby and John in the kitchen sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. 

“Sit down son.” Bobby nodded as he poured three drinks and pushed one toward Dean.

Dean didn’t say anything as he took a seat and wrapped a hand around the glass, staring hard into the amber liquid.

“Bobby and I have been talking Dean. We think Sam should be taken home, let him be in familiar surroundings and it will give us a chance to do some research. Maybe we can find something in one of his old tomes or manuscripts or books that might help.” 

“Alright, might as well leave as soon as we can get packed. Might be good for Ladybug too.” Dean said not really needing to think it over. It would be better on all of them if they went home.

“I’ll drive the Impala and Bobby can drive my truck.” John said seeing how exhausted Dean looked as he swallowed the shot and sat the glass back down as the liquid burned in his empty stomach. 

“I’ll take the angel and Deanna with me and you and Sam can ride in Impala.” Bobby told him.

“I’ll go tell Ladybug and pack our bags.” he said getting up with nothing else to say. 

“At least he didn’t argue.” John commented softly to Bobby.

“I think he’s too worn out for that.” Bobby sighed. "Let's get the things together so we can get going."

"Sounds good to me." John agreed getting up to help Dean.

A/N: Comments are welcome. NC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Only one more chapter and this journey will be over. Thank you for all the support with the story. I hope it has been entertaining to you. Comments are welcome if you had a moment to leave one. NC

 

"Ladybug, we're gonna head home, why don't you go to the bathroom and pack your things in my bag?" Dean told Deanna who was by her father's side. 

She looked up at him for a moment before slipping from the bed and doing as she was told. He looked to the angel for a moment before glancing around the room for anything that needed packing. 

"You're riding with Bobby and Deanna in Dad's truck." he commented.

"I don't need to ride, I can..."

"Yeah, yeah I know you can zap Skippy. You're to keep Deanna company and keep her calm 'cause I know she'll wanna ride with her Daddy, but she can't. Not this time. I can't put her seat in the front and Sam needs to ride back there. You're to be a distraction for her. Got it?" Dean explained giving him a serious look.

"I see." 

"Think you can do that?"

"I will try, but she is an intelligent child." 

"I'm not going to lie to her, but she can be stubborn." 

"I'm done Uncle Dee." Deanna said from behind them. "Here's your bag to pack." 

"Thanks sweetie, so you and Skippy are riding with Papa Bobby..."

"But I wanna ride with Daddy, he might need me." she complained a pout on her face as she stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"None of that now, your Daddy is gonna take up the back seat and you can't ride in the front yet. You'll be right behind us. Why don't ya go make sure Grandpa packs you a snack bag for the truck?" Dean told her as he pictured Sam at her age doing the exact same thing when he didn’t want to do something. She was so much like her father in so many ways that it brought back memories of his youth and taking care of Sam. 

"Okay." she grumbled finally, kicking at the floor with the toe of her socked foot looking forlorn and sad. 

"That's my girl." Dean said tousling her hair as she left the room. He took his bag and tossed it in the duffle before zipping it and sitting it outside the room. He went back into the bedroom and looked down at his brother before pursing his lips and removing the blanket covering him. "Help me roll him over." Dean instructed Castiel. "It'll be easier to carry him in the blanket." Dean spread out the blanket behind Sam as Castiel held him in place before rolling him onto it. He adjusted his body and pulled the blanket up around Sam's limp form getting him ready to move. "Dad'll help me move him why don't you get Ladybug settled in the truck and ready to leave? Be sure she goes to the bathroom first."

"I shall." Castiel replied seeing Dean wanted a few minutes with his brother.

"We're heading home bro." Dean said softly to his brother as he tucked at the blanket again. "You listen to me, don't you go giving up on us, you fight this and you fight it as hard as you can! I know you can pull yourself out of this, I know you can. You‘re not one to give up. I know it and you know it. We‘ll find something to help you, we have to. It‘s not your time yet. You hang on, you hear me." 

"You ready to move him Dean?" John asked from the doorway, waiting for Dean to reply.

"Yeah, let's get this done and get home." Dean sighed wanting to get home and in familiar surroundings.

spn

The trip home proved uneventful and Dean pulled through the gate of the salvage yard and up to the house. The truck pulled in beside him and stopped, both vehicles killing their engines and everyone climbed out stretching to get the kinks from their stiff bodies. Deanna quickly got out of her booster seat and went to the Impala to check on her Daddy. She crawled in back with him and whispered to him until she had to move. Bobby got the front door opened and lights turned on inside so they could see. John grabbed bags and took them inside, then went to help Dean with Sam.

"Put Daddy in my room." Deanna told them as she walked beside them while they carried Sam in.

"He'll be okay in his own bed." 

"Please, I need to be near him." she begged stopping Dean from going up the stairs with a hand on his arm.

"Alright Ladybug, go turn you bed down for him." Dean finally said seeing the sad, pleading look on her face.

She smiled for a moment and raced up the stairs to her bedroom to do as she was told. Dean and John walked slowly up the stairs carrying Sam in the blanket between them. Dean saw Deanna had turned down her bed and had it ready for her father. They positioned him on one side and slipped the blanket from under his body and got him comfortable. Deanna pulled the sheet up over him and climbed on the bed to be near him. 

"We're home Daddy. I had Uncle Dee put you in my bed so I could take care of you while you get better." Deanna said as she settled cross legged at his hip. "I hope you can hear me Daddy. You have to come back to me. I love you so much. Maybe I can read you one of my favorite books?" 

"You look after him Ladybug." Dean said nodding to John to follow him. "Watch them." Dean told Castiel who was standing outside the bedroom watching.

"Of course." he said going into the room and pulling a chair to the side of the bed to sit down. He listened intently as Deanna started reading to her Dad from one of her favorite books. 

spn

It had been a week now since Sam collapsed when they were rescuing Deanna. Dean joined John and Bobby in the office where they were still researching their problem to see if they could find something to help. He didn’t say anything, just picked up a book Bobby pushed in his direction and began to scan through it looking for anything that might help them help Sam. After finding nothing in that book, Dean picked up another and rubbed his eyes for a moment before starting on another one. 

Two long hours had gone by. Coffee was made and one pot was gone and another was started. Books that had been gone through were stacked around the desk and new ones were retrieved from stacks or shelves or the basement and attic. Dean stopped long enough to fix Deanna something to eat and took it to her. Even though she said she wasn’t hungry, he told her to try and eat something anyway. He left her with the food and Castiel watching over her. 

They had been at it for over four hours now and Dean was starting to get discouraged that they were not going to find anything. Bobby sat up as he studied a book he was reading. 

“You find something?” John asked when he saw a change in his posture.

“Maybe...Give me a sec...” Bobby mumbled as he flipped through a couple of pages and went back to re-read it again.

John and Dean waited for him to tell them if he found something. Dean fidgeted impatiently with a scrap of paper, wanting to say something but didn’t when John frowned at him to remain quiet. Dean slumped back in his chair with a pout, but kept his mouth shut.

“I think I found something, but the bad news is I don’t have the main ingredient, Silene capensis.” Bobby finally said laying the book down.

“Silence what?” Dean asked pulling the book over where he could read it.

“Silene capensis, African Dream Root, it’s suppose to let you go into another’s dream, dream walking.” Bobby explained. “I’ll have to see if I can find some of it.” 

“Hold on.” Dean said taking the book and heading up the stairs. 

Castiel looked up when Dean stepped back into the room and over to him. 

“I need your help.” Dean stated holding out the book. “Think you can find some of this for us?”

Castiel accepted the book and looked at the article Dean pointed to and quickly read the information before answering.

“I should be able to find it.” he said handing the book back. “I will see what I can do.” he said standing and disappearing. 

“Did you eat anything Ladybug?” he asked Deanna when he saw the food had barely been touched.

“A little.” she said softly.

“Why don’t you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed?” he asked seeing how sleepy she seemed. 

“Okay Uncle Dee.” she said slipping from the bed. “Is Daddy going to be alright?” 

“I hope so.” he replied. “We’re gonna do everything we can to bring him back. Now go on, I‘ll stay here with your Dad ‘til you get done.” 

Deanna only nodded and grabbed some pajamas before she headed for the bathroom. Dean sat down on the side of the bed and checked Sam’s pulse and respiration. He tucked the blanket closer around his body since he felt cool to Dean. 

“Hey bro, Bobby might have found something...If Skippy can find this root crap we’re in business.” Dean said, talking softly to him. “Ladybug’s hanging in there Sammy, but she needs her Daddy back. I need my brother back...You gotta hear me Sammy...I know you’re still in there and I know you’re dealing with a lot, but dude ya don’t gotta do it alone. We’re all here for you.” Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulder and thought he felt a twitch under his hand. He left it lying on Sam’s chest and waited, watching closely to see if he sensed anything else. He saw a slight movement of his head and tensed waiting, but Sam didn’t move again. 

“I’m gonna sleep with Daddy tonight, is that okay?”

“Of course it is Ladybug. I’m sure your Daddy wouldn’t mind one bit.” he said helping her onto the bed and pulling a blanket over her body. “Try and get some sleep, I’ll be up later to sit with you guys.”

“Nite Uncle Dee.” Deanna mumbled as she settled under the blanket, yawning once before letting her eyes close.

spn

“I sent the angel to look for the root.” Dean told John and Bobby as he joined them back in the office. 

“Good idea.” John replied. 

All three turned and looked toward a small noise that sounded like a flutter of wings and saw the angel standing in the doorway.

“I hope you found some.” Dean said anxiously.

“I did.” Castiel told them pulling a baggie from his jacket pocket and sitting it on the desk. 

“Good, I’ll get to working on the potion.” Bobby said picking up the root and heading to the kitchen.

“I’ll go help.” John said getting up too.

“Thanks for the help.” Dean nodded to the angel his thanks. 

“I shall go back upstairs and sit with the child and her father.” Castiel told him. “Dean, you should know your brother is fading quicker now. I don’t know how much longer he has, but it‘s not looking good. It could be a day or hours...”

“You mean he‘s....” Dean started but couldn’t say the words as he looked away trying to hold it together as he swallowed hard. “We’ll be up as soon as it's ready. I’ll tell them to hurry.” he continued turning to go find Bobby and John. What little he ate set hard on his stomach like a bag of rocks. If he was fading that fast, then they needed to work twice as fast to get the potion completed so he could try it. Dean was more determined that ever now to save his brother. He couldn't see a world with his brother not in it. This had to work because he was sure this was their last chance and their last hope. It had come down to the wire now and he wasn't going down without a fight.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: We have come to the end of the journey my dear readers. I hope you have enjoyed the story and the universe I created. I hope you will check out some of my other stories and give them a read. Thank you to all who left me comments and I hope you will take a moment to leave me your thoughts on this last chapter. Please comment even if you haven’t before. NC

 

"Alright, we only need one more ingredient." Bobby said screwing a lid on a pint jar and shaking it up.

"What's that?" Dean asked looking suspiciously at the jar whose liquid had turned a murky, reddish brown.

"A couple strands of his hair." 

"I gotta drink his hair?" Dean gagged working hard not to puke. 

"I could do it." John suggested.

"I didn't say I wouldn't." Dean scoffed. "I'm just saying it sounds...Nasty."

"Well hold yer breath when ya drink it." Bobby told him holding out the jar for inspection.

"Let's do this then." Dean stated getting up to head for the stairs. He knew time was not on their side and wanted to get this done.

"Dean, son..." John started making Dean pause and turn back to look at him. "You be careful, you hear me. I don't wanna lose both my sons tonight." 

"I'll bring him back Dad." Dean said softly before continuing for the stairs. He was followed closely by John and Bobby as they headed for the bedroom.

spn

"I'll just add the hair..." Bobby said reaching over and plucking hairs from Sam's head to add to the jar. He put the lid back on and shook it again before handing it to Dean who grimaced.

"C'mere honey." John said to Deanna as he picked her up from the bed so she would be out of the way.

Dean sat down beside his brother and took the jar, steeling himself for whatever was going to happen. He unscrewed the lid and stared at the crap floating around on the surface, seeing the dark strands of hair mingled in there. Taking a deep breath, he brought the jar to his lips and quickly swallowed four huge gulps of the warm liquid. 

"Holy shit! That tasted like ass." Dean gagged and coughed sitting the jar on the nightstand. "Did it have some ass in it?" he asked sticking his tongue out in disgust and working to stop his gag reflex.

"Dean!" John snapped at him, looking at Deanna who was watching Dean, perplexed and not sure whether to laugh or cry or do nothing.

"Sorry Dad. So what now? I don't feel any different. How long doe...." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back unconscious on the bed partly on Sam's body. Bobby reached over and repositioned Dean's limp form so he was laying beside Sam on the bed.

"Guess all we can do now is wait." John said taking a seat in the chair by the bed. He shifted Deanna in his lap and let her cuddle against him for comfort. He could feel her small body tremble slightly as she tilted her face to watch her father and uncle’s bodies. Bobby got a chair from the boys' bedroom and moved it to Deanna's so he could sit down to wait with John. Castiel remained silent sitting across from them watching each one in turn seeing the conflict because there was nothing more they could do. He studied their feelings and emotions wanting to learn more about humans and how they processed things in their world.

spn

Dean jerked awake and looked around him trying to get his bearings. He was sitting in the fog, but there was something different about it than the previous time he was sent here by the angel. It seemed like there was a dullness, lifeless, dying sense about it with dark, graying splotches of color to the fog that had not been here before. He could only guess it was because Sam was dying in here, so the world was too. He cleared his mind and closed his eyes searching for his brother. A pull drew him to the right and he began to move that way squinting his eyes trying to see through the fog, knowing he was out here and he was dying. It seemed to take him forever to make his way to his brother. He could just barely make out his slumped form just ahead of him and stopped for a moment watching the swirling mist move around Sam’s body as if gently caressing it, but it seemed more ominous to Dean like it was draining him of his essence. He tensed his body and forced his way ahead to his destination.

“Sammy, hey man you gotta wake up.” Dean told him as he stepped closer to kneel down beside him. When he didn’t get any response, Dean grabbed a hand full of shirt and jerked him up from the floor holding him upright. “You with me Sammy? Don't let this happen bro, ya gotta stop it!” he commanded slapping his face hard back and forth, before he shook his body trying to get a response. He wasn't letting him give up this easy. Dean was determined Sam was coming out of this, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it.

“Mmm...” Sam finally responded as his head rolled from side to side and his eyes fluttered for a moment.

“C’mon Sammy, you gotta fight this. I know you can do it.” Dean said concern and worry in his voice. “Look, you gotta pull yourself out of this. Your daughter needs you bro.” 

“So....Ti’ed...Sl'p...” Sam slurred as he let Dean hold him up, not able to support his body on his rubbery legs. He tried to raise an arm but didn't have to strength to lift it to grasp his brother's arm. His breathing was labored and shallow, his eyes glazed and empty and his heart was beating erratically.

“No-no-no Sammy. Stay with me here, look at me. Sammy man, look at me!” he growled giving him a hard shake. “You need to come back. Remember, you did it before. I’ll help you.” Dean encouraged him as he draped Sam’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. He started walking back the way he came dragging Sam with him. What light that was around them was beginning to dim and the fog started growing thicker. Dean began to struggle the deeper he walked into the ever thickening fog.  
“Sammy, gotta help me here, you can clear this up and show me the way. Don’t give up on me now brother. Try Sammy, try.” Dean said, coughing as he pulled the mist into his lungs. He could feel it growing thicker and harder to move through as he pushed forward. After only a few more steps, Dean couldn’t fight his way ahead any more and dropped to his knees taking Sam down with him as his breathing became compromised and he started gagging not able to expel the fog from his lungs and not able to take a breath as it pressed harder into his body. "S'my!" Dean cried out trying to reach for his brother's crumpled body as dark spots swirled around his face and he barely sucked in a breath into his oxygen starved lungs thinking if this was it, at least he was with his brother. All sensation left Dean's body as his breathing stopped and his heart fought to beat one more time.

spn

“What’s happening?” John asked when he noticed Dean’s body begin to jerk erratically and he started gasping for air as his face started turning red and he began to choke. “Dean! Dean!” John cried out, quickly setting Deanna down and shaking Dean to try and wake him. “C’mon son! You gotta breathe Dean! You listen to me!” John yelled madly before whacking him on the back. He pushed him back to the mattress and pushed hard just under his ribs trying to get whatever was choking him out.

“Daddy!” Deanna screamed out as Sam started trembling and shaking uncontrollably. She crawled over Dean to get to her father, kneeling between the brothers. “Daddy, I’ll show you the way.” she said placing her hands on his chest and concentrated all her power on her father. She reached deep into Sam until she found his dimly lit soul and encased it, sending light and energy into it. “Daddy...” she whispered as pain started to build in her head. She didn’t see or feel Castiel lay a hand on her head and allow his grace to flow into her and to her father. Castiel made sure no injury came to Deanna when he felt blood vessels rupture in her brain. He quickly repaired the injuries before she could be affected as she gave everything to pull Sam back to reality.

“S-S-Sa’my.” Dean gasped as he worked to painfully fill his lungs with oxygen and cough out a thick, stringy, watery, grey/blackish substance. John got him on his side and grabbed a cloth to catch the mucus like crap running from his nose and mouth. Dean looked over at his brother who was still trembling and jerking, and reached for his arm grasping it tightly. “Come back!...Sam‘y c‘me back....” Dean said hoarsely as he squeezed his arm and spat up more junk into the trash can John was holding to his face. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, he was able to pull in a much needed breath of air into his lungs. He cleared his throat and coughed hard again as he tried to push up to a sitting position. His throat was raw and ached and his lungs burned as he tried to get them working again.

“Are you okay?” John asked Dean as he helped him to sit up.

“Yeah, head’s splittin’ an’ got shitty taste in m’ mouth.” he wheezed, slowly taking in bigger gulps of air into his oxygen starved lungs. “But I’ll live.”

“Sip this.” John offered, holding a straw to Dean’s chapped lips so he could drink some water. He watched closely not letting him have too much for fear he might choke again.

“Da'dy...” Deanna groaned as she let her small body fall onto her father, exhausted from the ordeal. Her breathing was rough and wheezy and a few drops of blood slipped from her nose onto Sam’s sheet. 

Sam suddenly inhaled sharply as his eyes fluttered for a moment before stopping and opened in slits. He blinked slowly trying to focus on his surroundings and saw his daughter lying on his chest. He raised a shaky hand to lay it on her back and gently rub it. 

“Sa'my?” a hoarse voice asked from beside him.

“Dee.” he mumbled weakly looking his way before letting his eyes close as his breathing became stronger as his chest expanded more. Sam’s face was relaxed now in his slumber.

“He will rest now.” Castiel said laying a hand on Sam’s forehead for a moment and looking at Dean. “He is back, but very weak.”

“How’s the lass?” Bobby asked looking to Deanna with concern.

“She will sleep now.” Castiel replied moving Deanna’s body a little so she would be more comfortable, but leaving her on her father‘s chest. "I healed the damage before it could affect her."

"Damage?" Dean questioned in a weak, but concerned voice. 

"She helped her father to find the way, it took all the strength she had to do that and she wouldn't stop until he stopped her. There was bleeding on her brain, but I controlled it so there wouldn‘t be any lasting affect." 

"But she's okay? You're sure?"

"Yes. She might have a headache from the ordeal, but nothing more."

“Help me up Dad.” Dean told him as he tried to get up.

“Hold on.” John said reaching to help Dean up off the bed. “You want to go lie down in your bed?”

“No, slept enough.” Dean replied as he stood to his feet, letting the dizziness pass as his body swayed. 

“I will watch over them.” the angel said sitting back down in the chair beside the bed. He would return to his vigil of watching over his charge and her family.

“Here let me help.” Bobby said steadying Dean as took an unsteady step. 

“Let’s get him downstairs and get some coffee in him.” John suggested hanging on to Dean’s other arm as they slowly walked him out of the room.

“Think we can add a little Jack to that?” Dean asked feeling his body seemed weak and didn’t want to cooperate with his wishes.

spn

A moan and groan got Dean’s attention as Sam slowly lifted a leaden arm to swipe it down his face and then come back to his eyes to rub them so he could get them open. He blinked fast several times to try and clear his vision and saw his brother’s face staring intently at him.

“Welcome back bro.” Dean said softly. “Think you can sip a little water?” 

“Dean-na?” Sam managed to get out as his hand roamed over the bed not finding his daughter.

“Chill, she’s in the shower, starting to smell a little ripe.” Dean assured him. “She’s okay, we got her back and she got you back.” 

Sam let out a sigh and let his head drop back onto the pillow in relief. He pulled in some slow breaths as he calmed his racing heart and felt something being pressed to his lips. After opening his eyes slightly, he saw Dean was holding a bottle of water with a straw for him to drink. With a little effort, he managed to suck in some water and relished the wetness as it relieved his parched mouth and throat. He drew in more swallowing quickly, but Dean pulled it away.

“Need to take it easy, don’t need ya getting sick or choking.” he said sitting the water down on the nightstand. “You can have some more after we see how that does.”

“Daddy?” Deanna asked when she came back into the room and saw he was awake.

“B’by G’rl.” Sam croaked holding up a hand to her.

Deanna ran to the bed and crawled up on it, throwing herself onto her Dad’s body and hugging him tightly. He brushed her damp hair back from her face and smiled at her as tears sprang to his eyes. He looked over her head at his brother who was wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.

“I was so worried about you.” she mumbled through her tears and soft sobs. "I love you Daddy."

“It’s okay sweetheart. I love you too."” he whispered hugging her to him, never wanting to let her go. “You helped me get back.” 

“Me and Cas, he helped too.” she said looking over to where Cas was still silently sitting, guarding them.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered to him.

Castiel nodded to him, happy to see the family reunited. He was amazed at the strong bond this family had to each other and how they protected and cared for one another. He saw this was not the case with most humans of this world. Castiel was beginning to feel like maybe they were seeing him as a part of this family too. He pondered that and had to admit that he liked the thought of it. The child had pulled him into her world and life and even though he knew he shouldn't become attached to her, he had. Deanna had an innocent, openness, caring, kind, gentle spirit and was much wiser than her tender years. He had a deep respect for this child and was becoming very fond of her.

“Think you could maybe drink a little broth?” Dean asked seeing that Sam seemed more alert and awake. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam agreed not able to take his eyes off his daughter.

“I’ll go heat ya some up.” he replied heading out of the room.

“Daddy, I saw Momma.” Deanna told him as she raised her head to look into his eyes.

“You did?” he asked looking at the angel for a moment and back to his daughter.

“Yes, she’s so pretty and she loves us so much.”

“I know she does honey. She sent you your very own guardian angel to watch over you and keep you safe.”

“I knew you would find me and save me. I really wasn’t scared, but I knew I had to make them think that. I trapped one in a devil's trap I drew with crayons." she giggled. "She didn't like that. Then the one called Alastair, he was really a bad one, he tried to make me drink something that smelled awful and looked nasty. I wouldn’t and threw it at him. That’s when he tied my hands. He didn’t like that and I think he wanted to control me but he couldn’t. What Cas did to me saved me and I remembered what Uncle Dee taught me about not eating or drinking anything from strangers and when the bad demon starting hurting Grandpa I knew I had to help him....” she rattled on to her father telling him as much as she remembered.

Sam listened in disbelief that she could be this calm and rational about what happened. He just let her talk, thinking that was the best thing for her to do. Sam glanced at Cas when she mentioned his name and saw a loving look pass over his face as he watched her. When he felt stronger, he would ask the angel what he did to Deanna and if she really saw her Mom or only dreamed it. He was also going to ask him about her powers and what had happened during the fight.

“Okay chatterbox, let’s let your Daddy try and drink this and start getting some food into him. Grandpa has you something fixed downstairs. Why don’t ya run down and eat with him and Papa Bobby?”

“Okay Uncle Dee. I can read to you Daddy when I come back, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Sam said smiling at her as she got off the bed and heading downstairs. 

“Let’s get you propped up a little, so you can drink it easier.” Dean said sitting down the cup and helping Sam slide up in the bed.

“Here’s an extra pillow.” Castiel said positioning one behind him trying to be helpful.

“Thanks.” Sam grunted as he got settled.

“I cooled it but be careful.” Dean instructed as he held the cup until he was sure Sam had a good grip on it.

Sam sipped slowly on the liquid feeling it warm him as it hit his stomach. He didn’t realized how cool he felt until his shivered slightly. Ever watchful, Dean pulled the blanket back up over him and tucked it in slightly. Sam smiled his thanks and continued to drink the broth thinking how good it tasted. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he ate or for that matter what day it was.

“How long was I out?” Sam finally asked.

“Longer than I want to think about. You scared the crap out of me so don't ya do that again. Do you remember anything?” 

“Not really. I remember fighting with the demons, Deanna crying out in pain and things kind of go blank after that.” he replied knitting his brow together as he tried to pull memories from his mind. “Things are really fuzzy after that, but I think I remember you and Deanna calling to me from far away....I don’t know....It's all really hazy and hard to grasp.” he replied rubbing his temples for a moment to make the pain subside.

“Hey it’s all good. Don't worry 'bout it. All you need to think about right now is getting better. Ladybug’s safe and the demons were destroyed without anyone getting seriously hurt. You’re back and we’re home with family where we belong. And we made a new friend. Ain’t that right Skippy?” Dean asked Castiel in a cheerful voice as he gave him a look that dared the angel to contradict him or the nickname he gave him.

Sam looked at the angel to see his reaction to Dean’s nickname and saw him quirk his mouth in a quick smile before answering. It seemed the angel had accepted the new name Dean had bestowed on him without much fuss.

“Yes, that is right Dean.” 

Sam couldn’t help but smile too. Everyone was safe and he had control of his darkness, with a little help from his family. He could still feel it within him, but it didn't seem as strong and there seemed to be something else there that was helping to contain it, but he wasn't sure what it was. Dean was right, all in all, everything was good. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to deal with anymore demons, but if they did; he knew his family was here to back him up and fight right along beside him. Plus they had an angel on their side now to lend a hand. Sam relaxed and half listened to his brother and the angel talk to each other as he sent a silent prayer to his wife telling her how much he loved her and missed her and for sending Deanna her own guardian angel.

 

THE END


End file.
